assassination DxD completed
by Asianpotter1
Summary: a crossover between the cast of Assassination classroom and the cast of Highschool DXD. hope you all enjoy.
1. Revision 1: CH 1-3 Introduction time

Chapter 1-3

A year after graduating from Kunugigaoka Junior high and from Koro-sensei, Nagisa had been able to enter any high school he chose to. Of all places, he chose Kouh academy. Nagisa passed the entrance exam placing #2. Unfortunately, he had the same stature since junior high.

"So this is my new school, looks a bit smaller than Kunugigaoka, but then again, I didn't really use much of the land at the main building, from, " Nagisa thought to himself.

He walked through the gate and passed by a number of people until "Oi! Nagisa!"

Nagisa turned around, recognizing the familiar voice. Ita young blonde blue eyed girl with a hand waving and a smile. It was Rio Nakamura.

"N-Nakamura-san?!" Nagisa ran over to her in shock that they were in the same school, again.

"Tada! I'm here too, I also placed #1 on the exam too."

"I should've figured," he thought to himself. "It's great to see you again," he said smiling.

"Yeah, and we even have the same class, but first off follow me!" she grabbed Nagisa's hand and pulled him behind the school.

"Here, put this on!" she pulled out a female uniform much to Nagisa's despair.

"Wha- no way! That's a girl's uniform and I remember you telling me a while back I'd never have to again." Nagisa said

"Yeah, sorry about this, but this guy was hitting on me because I was alone. I need a friend with me."

"Then why do I have to wear a girl's uniform instead of what I'm wearing now?"

"It's a bit complicated. Pleeeaase?" she said in a begging tone.

"...ugh, fine, ONE more time."

He had put on the outfit VERY quickly, almost at a superhuman speed. He and Nakamura walked back to the front and to the guy, Nakamura was talking about.

"Sorry Saji-san, but I'm not into guys, Nagisa," Nakamura said hugging Nagisa with one arm.

"w-w-what!?"

Both Saji and Nagisa had a shocked and confused look on their faces.

Saji was speechless, unable to think of anything until he smirked. "That's even better!" he said as he thrust his fists into the air.

Nakamura and Nagisa froze and Saji was about to continue until "Saji!" a black haired girl with short black hair and glasses walked up glaring at Saji.

"What do you think you're doing to these young ladies?" she said sounding a little more than unhappy.

"I was uh, well," he said sweating gallons while Nagisa's mind centered around the word "ladies".

The girl pulled Saji by the ear and they were gone like that.

"Well, that went over differently than I expected," Nakamura said.

"I hope he doesn't recognize me if we ever meet again when I change back, which I am going to do as soon as possible" Nagisa thought to himself.

Meanwhile, with another group, a trio, of people sat on a hillside.

Issei Hyoudo, also known as the red dragon emperor and a self-proclaimed "future Harem king", was staring off thinking about what he was going to do after school,

"Hey Issei, look at that!" Issei's friend, Matsuda, and Motohama had said in unison.

Issei turned his head to look at whatever they were talking about and saw Saji being pulled away from two girls.

"That blue haired one is pretty cute right?" Matsuda had said to Issei

"True, but her sizes are pretty poor, though, I'd say she's a flat chest, " Motohama said readjusting his glasses.

At that point, the two began arguing for some reason over "her" beauty.

Issei felt some strange feeling coming from "her" as if they weren't a normal human.

Coincidentally Another was watching Nagisa, a girl with long red hair and blue eyes.

Nagisa walked to class exhausted already, in his male uniform now, and sat down.

Issei had walked into the classroom and saw Nagisa.

"Oh hey, you were one of the girls Saji was talking to or something right?"

"Huh? I don't-" Nagisa remembered he was in a girl's uniform a lot of emotions across the entire spectrum, all negative, surged through Nagisa's mind. "Oh, um, yeah. You know that guy?"

"Yeah, he's a bit of an idiot. Sorry about him," he said rubbing the back of his head like Saji was his little brother or son.

"No it's okay, my friend asked me for help since he was hitting on her or something."

Almost as if on cue, Nakamura had walked into the classroom. Nagusa had noticed this and quickly got up to talk to her.

"Hey, Nakamura-san. Can I speak with you for a minute?" he said to her,

"Oh hey Nagisa, sure".

They walked out of the classroom and Nagisa began

"He thinks I'm a girl because of earlier! What do I do now?!"

"Well, you could dress like a girl for the rest of high school so he doesn't find out you are a crossdresser," she said with a smile much like Karmas.

"...plan B?" he asked.

"Tell him the truth about what happened." she replied.

They walked back into the classroom, Nakamura to her seat about 6 seats away from Nagisa's and Nagisa to his seat and Issei. Issei was the first to speak

"So, anyway, My name is Issei Hyoudou."

"Nagisa Shiota. Hey, Issei-kun, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well there's a bit of a misunderstanding, you see, I-"

The bell rang cutting Nagisa off and the Teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, take your seats.

"We already learned this stuff, " he thought to himself during the teacher's lecture.

The day ended after a boring series of Nagisa trying to figure out when he can tell Issei, as the bell rang everyone had left and Nagisa couldn't find Issei, he sighed, grabbed his things and walked out of the classroom with Nakamura.

"We look like you'll have a much more interesting year, no need to thank me." Nakamura said winking to him. "Well, I'm going home now, see ya tomorrow." Nakamura left.

Nagisa sighed and turned around followed by "Hey! You!"

Nagisa turned around once more but not to a friend, to 3 delinquents, reminding him of some of the high schoolers who kidnapped Kayano and Kanzaki,

"Yes? What is it?" Nagisa replied putting on a smile trying not to stir up anything.

"We've used up our bus money for lunch, so you're going to help us out buddy." the leader of them said smiling evilly.

Nagisa stared at them for a moment, "and if I'm also out of cash?" he said putting his hands into his pockets, clenching a pen with his right hand.

"Well then, if that's the case then we can help you make money in a quick way,".

"His guard is down, good, this shouldn't take long."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Issei was standing a few meters away.

"Oh great, Gremory's dog. Buzz off loser, this has nothing to do with you."

"You!" Issei said through his teeth.

The leader pulled out a pocket knife and brandished it towards Issei.

Luckily before anything could escalate further, Nagisa had motioned towards the leader unnoticed by anyone. He made a clap that rung out and paralyzed everyone, the leader, in particular, was affected more being the main target. Nagisa quickly maneuvered around his body and had him on the ground with his pen to his neck in an instant. Rias, who was watching from a distance was astonished.

Nagisa, deciding not to continue this got off of the boy and brushed himself off. "It's not good to bring weapons to school. Someone could get hurt," he said holding the knife.

"You bitch! You'll pay for this!" the boy said as he and his posse ran off.

"Th-that was awesome! I've never seen anyone do something like that, but I guess if anyone could, a girl could probably more than a guy."

"Yeah, about that…" before Nagisa could tell Issei he wasn't a girl Rias Gremory had descended from her viewing area and had taken Issei's hand.

"Come on Issei, it's time to go to the club room," she said taking Issei off. Leaving Nagisa motionless, arms ragdoll and with a face of a defeated man.

"I can only think that this is gonna end badly for me"

With the two demon teenagers away from Nagisa, they felt like it was safe to talk without the worry of someone hearing them. Though, once they were in the clubroom, they could say whatever they wanted.

"What's up Pres? Is something going on? A rogue, contract, is it urgent?" Issei said wondering why he was called here despite Rias not doing anything to show a concern.

"It's best to not get involved with that person." she said to him arms crossed.

"Why? She doesn't seem so bad, is there some beef between you and her?"

It was then when Akeno had interjected. "Actually, it's a bit more complicated, Rias isn't feeling confident in herself and is scared she'll lose you," she said smiling.

"Akeno! You know that's not the truth! Besides, Issei would never choose her over me." Rias said face red with a tick mark above her head.

"...so… why did you say not to talk to her."

Rias had recomposed herself, "you see, remember awhile back on the news when there was supposedly a monster that had been holding kids captive on a mountain?"

"Um, I think so?" he said trying to find some memory despite never watching the news."

"The monster was the cause of the permanent crescent moon?"

"Oh that!" he said clearly trying to improvise.

"It had been planning on destroying the earth come to the last march, and would have done so, if not for that person."

"Wait, why didn't any of us or the angels or fallen angels do anything about a planet-busting monster?" "surely Pres or one of the heads of the devil families could have taken it down, it's," he thought to himself.

"Well you see… there were 3 reasons. 1 was that due to an agreement between the 3 powers no one could intervene and were forced to sit back and let things take its course as the governments were working on it. 2 was that since none of us have any political power in this world we could not intervene in an international event. And 3…" she said looking down at her feet

"Um, Pres? Are you okay?"

"3rd, even if we tried, we could do nothing, it was simply too unnatural even for users of magic, and quite powerful, for any of us to challenge, even though it died, it only died because it let itself be killed."

"Wait! A creature not even Pres or Sirzechs-sama could kill! What kind of monster WAS this thing."

Akeno had chimed in, "Well, according to the intel we had gotten on it it was practically immortal, our magic would most likely have just bounced off of its body because of its biology, the only weapon that would work was a specially made substance, and to add on that, it had a superhuman speed capable of moving at Mach 20."

"However," Rias cut in and spoke, "there was the reason to believe that was NOT its maximum speed and could have been twice as powerful."

Issei at this point began to tremble, "then how did anyone take it down? It sounds like it was a god or something?"

"Like I said, that person you were talking to had, from what I heard, had killed it with their own 2 hands."

Their chat was cut off there when a red magic circle had appeared, out of it appeared Sirzechs, leader of the Gremory clan and the four satans.

"Nii-sama what are you doing here?" rias asked worried, not about the news, but his tendency to cuddle with her against her will.

"Well, I came here to see Issei,"

"Yes, sir? What is it?" he asked.

"Well, due to some circumstances, I am to give you these." Sirzechs had opened his hand and revealed a glowing BLUE translucent chess piece, a king piece.

"Wait! A king evil piece?! For me?" he said thoughts racing about becoming a harem king.

15 beautiful well endowed girls naked covering him from head to toe, he was almost drooling at the thought if not for Sirzechs and Rias being there with him.

"actually, have I ever even seen a king piece before?"

"Well, not exactly, it's not for you to use on yourself of course. I can't get into details, but let's just say this, in case something happens to someone, give this to them."

"Okay, but why is it blue?"

"It's not meant for any normal human. Good luck," he said and left immediately.

"Well Issei," rias said, "what will you do with it?"

"I, I think I'll hold onto it for now."

 **END**

 **Hello everyone, so as you probably figured, the story is being revised, mostly grammar unless I can get it changed. The revisions are being heavily assisted by**


	2. Revision 2: CH 4-6 cheating death time

Chapter 4-6

Another day another story, or so it should be, the next day rolled around and was time to go to school. Nagisa got dressed in front of his mirror trying to figure out at what time could he possibly tell Issei that he was not a girl but was, in fact, a guy.

"Please god, give me this one" Nagisa said to himself.

He finally got dressed and came downstairs to make a sandwich. And felt something. He felt as if he was being watched. He heard tapping somewhere in the house despite his parents being at work.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Nagisa began to feel paranoid, he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or there really was something in his house. Suddenly

*knock* *knock*

Nagisa turned his head to the front door where the sound came from. He cautiously crept towards the door to open it. He looked through the peephole in his door and was met by an orange-ish eye staring right into it.

"Gah!" Nagisa jumped back but remembered that the color of that eye matched the color of a familiar person. He opened the door and was met by his old friend.

"Yo, Nagisa," said Karma, in his usual black blazer.

"Karma, you really shouldn't put your eye right up to the peephole if you're on the outside of the house you know."

"Eh, fine," he said rubbing Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa and Karma had sat down at the dinner table while Nagisa ate his sandwich. Karma leaning back on arm over the back of the chair.

"So, Nagisa, how's the new school? Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Very funny, but no, I did happen to find out Nakamura-san is going to the same school and decided to make me wear a girl's uniform on the first day of school." he said

"Heh, looks like she did her job,"

"Wait! You told her to?!" Nagisa said, quite shocked. But not to the point where he was angry

"No, I would have waited until people recognized you to humiliate you so don't worry," Karma said waving his hand up and down.

Nagisa was speechless, "Karma… I'm terrified at the fact that you really would do that to me" "however, now one of my classmates thinks I'm a girl, and I need to tell him today,"

"Aw, but I'm sure you two could be a great couple"

"Please stop…" he said tiredly from responding to Karma's jokes.

"Well, I gotta get going, I'll see ya later Nagisa, I gotta get to school before I have to listen to the

teacher go on about getting on time"

"Alright, I have to get going as well."

Both Nagisa and Karma left the house, Karma going left and Nagisa going right to the train station.

Nagisa eventually got to school into his classroom and saw Issei, he seemed to be talking to a young blonde girl with green eyes. She had very long hair. Then a brunette with glasses strolled up and seemed to say something to the blonde girl that irritated Issei. Nagisa had walked up to them to see

what was going on.

The brunette was the first to notice. "Oh, hello, I'm Aika, Aika Kiryuu."

"N-Nagisa Shiota." he said shaking her hand.

"Are you here to see Issei? You might want to stay away from this one. He's a bit of a perverted person,"

"Hey! Aika, don't say things that could be misunderstood like that."

"Hey, Issei-" Nagisa began, "I really need to talk to you for a minute, it's very important."

"Okay, sure, what is it?

"Well, I'm not a-" Nagisa was caught off by Aika who pulled him away and leaned into his ear.

"W-what are you doing aika-san?" he said confused.

"Don't tell him,"

"Wait, don't tell him I'm a guy?"

"Yeah, it would shatter his very being if he found out. He has a secret thing for cuties like you, almost

as much as his thing for big boobs."

"Another Okajima" Nagisa thought to himself.

"C'mon, please? Do it for me."

"I really need to tell him before he starts telling others."

"Wouldn't that be fun? Getting so much attention? Look, at least don't tell him in school, tell him at

the McDonalds near here at 4:30"

"Huh? Why?"

"So I can take a picture of his shocked face." she said smiling devilishly

"Another Karma as well," he thought to himself.

Asia went to her seat and Nagisa walked to Issei, "Hey, Issei, can I talk to you later at the McDonalds near here at 4:30?"

"Huh? Oh sure." Issei said.

The blonde girl looked at me smiling. "Hello Nagisa-san, I'm Asia Argento"

"Oh, nice to meet you," He said smiling.

Soon after Class ended and Nagisa walked out of class with Nakamura.

"So, finally gonna tell him?"

"Yes, finally."

"Alright, I heard you and Karma hung out in the morning, how was your chat?"

"How did you- never mind, it was pretty okay, he's still the same guy he always is."

"Alright, well I'm going now, later."

Nagisa had met up with Issei at the McDonald's, only him noticing Aika watching with a camera outside.

"So Nagisa, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Issei, I really need to tell you something, it's very important that you know this."

"Is she going to confess to me?" Issei thought to himself.

"I am-" suddenly Nagisa was stopped by Issei standing up.

"I need to go right now!" Issei said and sprinted outside.

"Oh no, not this time." Nagisa got up and chased after Issei.

Issei ran into the woods followed by Nagisa. A white light had appeared in front of Issei. Out of it came a person with black angel wings.

Nagisa was speechless seeing this but not shocked, after all, he had been taught by a giant yellow super octopus retired assassin for a whole year.

"Who are you?! What do you think you're doing with that?!" Issei the man holding what looked like a spear.

"I'm going to kill you!" the man said throwing the spear at issei. Issei would have blocked it if not for Rias' intervention.

"I'm sure you are WELL aware of the treaty between the 3 powers or are you a rogue?"

"Azazel was a fool, and I'm going to destroy you all, including the red dragon right here and now!" he threw another spear which was blocked by a red circle formed by Rias. However, this spear had somehow broken through the barrier and advanced towards issei. Issei unable to move would have been fatally wounded if not for-

"Watchout!" Nagisa said jumping into the fray. He had pushed Issei away getting hit in the center of the chest in the process, in a similar manner as Kayano during the fight with Shiro and the 2nd God of death.

"Nagisa!" Issei had said. He manifested his boosted gear and fired a green blast of energy at the fallen angel but was dodged.

"It seems that you will live a little while longer, but mark my words. You all will die." the man said and disappeared.

"Bastard!" Issei said turning his attention to the bleeding Nagisa on the ground.

Nagisa's eyes began to close, seeing his hands covered in his own blood.

"Help... Koro... sensei..." he thought to himself remembering when Kayano was nearly killed just before his eyes closed completely. his body went limp. breath stopped, beat stopped.

"Shit! Asia isn't here and it would take to long to get her here" he was trying frantically to figure out what to do. "rias! please! use an evil piece!

"Unfortunately, I can't, all out I'm afraid."

"Shit shit shit!" Issei felt out of options when, "Wait a minute, I can save her!"

He pulled out the blue King piece and put it on top of Nagisa's chest.

"I-Issei?!" Rias had exclaimed.

"I'm not letting anyone die no matter what!" Issei said remembering Asia being disintegrated a few months prior, as well as when he had died before being brought back as a devil.

The Piece had sunk into Nagisa's chest, the hole disappeared and Nagisa's body began floating. His entire body began glowing a white and blue aura. a feeling of great intense fear swept over both Issei and Rias. It felt as if Issei had just opened the gates of apocalypse and death flooded out endlessly.

"W-what is this feeling? What is she?! Is this what she really is under her exterior personality?"

The wound had disappeared and Nagisa had opened his eyes.

"Oooww! that hurt a lot!" he had screamed. He had opened his eyes shocked, he was sure that he had just died, he looked at his blood stained hands and tried to get a grasp on what was happening.

"I'm alive?! how? Korosensei is dead, that's a fact! who could have possibly done this? is Issei a tentacle being as well?"

"It seems like that worked, wasn't sure if it was going to," Rias said one arm crossed and the other supporting her chin...

"What do you mean?" both Issei and Nagisa had asked

"Well, it looked special compared to the others, maybe it was for a specific person or something." Rias had said

"She's right," said someone behind one of the trees.

Everyone turned towards the tree the sound came from, and out came Lord Sirzechs.

"Nii-sama!?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"Who are you?"

All three had simultaneously said their addresses of him.

"Nii-sama! What is the meaning of this?"

"You see, that piece was special for multiple reasons, 1 that it wasn't a normal piece, 2 that it could revive any person regardless of how much time has passed, the 3rd is that it was made specifically for one of two people, luckily it worked on that child."

"Huh? Me?" Nagisa said pointing to himself.

"Yes, it was made for one or another person because that person would be the most capable of surviving the bonding. Now this one can help us with a little problem."

"Problem?" everyone said altogether.

"Pardon us Nagisa-kun, but we ask for your cooperation and come with us."

"Umm, okay~, " he said deciding he didn't care what happened next thinking today couldn't be any weirder.

They, all gathered together and a magic circle appeared under them. In the blink of an eye, everyone was in the underworld.

"Where are we now? and what happened to me for me to be alive now?" Nagisa had asked Sirzechs.

"well, the answer is simple, we are now in hell and you are now a devil." he said smiling.

"...aaaand another weird thing that will probably take up my year. is there another superbeing who's going to destroy hell and I have to assassinate it while it teaches me too?" Nagisa thought to himself.

"Nii-sama, please explain what is happening."

"Very well, you see, recently here in hell, an oddity has ocurred. there have been weird occurences among the prison. many of the souls have gone from evil to willing to help anyone. Even the most corrupted murderers have become friendly and docile."

"Prison?" Issei had asked

"Of course, this is hell after all, where else would the bad souls go? and that's where we are headed" Sirzechs had answered. after a while, the 4 arrived at a large seemingly endless prison-like building.

"This is it," Sirzechs began, "Nagisa-kun, will you accompany me? oh yeah, by the way, I am Lord Sirzechs Gremory, but you can call me Sirzechs." he asked.

"Okay. Sirzechs" Nagisa said trying to smile warmly

"Wow, she must be a very powerful person if Sirzechs-sama is letting her call him by his name, especially without honorifics," Issei thought to himself.

"Oh yes, you must be able to fly to enter," Sirzechs had said.

"But I can't" Nagisa had said.

"Actually, look at your back Nagisa-kun," Sirzechs said pointing to Nagisa. Suddenly a pair of devil-like wings sprouted from Nagisa's waist.

"W-what?" Nagisa said turning his head to examine his "wings."

"You are a devil now, a devil needs to have wings to fly. It will feel similar to zero gravity." Sirzechs said. Luckily, Nagisa had experience with zero gravity, the genuine kind. On the first try, he was able to rise off of the ground, but without a struggle.

"Nii-sama, I request that we also are allowed to come along," Rias asked

"Hm, very well you are free to come along."

They walked along a pathway with walls of what seemed to be glass. Soon after a loud sound was heard. Not any normal sound, a boom, a sonic boom. Only made when something breaks the sound barrier.

A small thing was seen in the distance only seen barely by Sirzechs and Nagisa.

"And that would be the anomaly," Sirzechs said. "Nagisa, come along with me."

Everyone entered the other side behind the glass. Nagisa had fixated on the spot that he saw the object. again a boom had rung out. Nagisa locked onto the object this time and saw slightly more than before, something that would have been invisible if not for two features, a small yellow and white.

Nagisa had frozen, "It can't be! there's no way! Sirzechs! please!"

"what is it Nagisa-kun? you can see it?" Sirzechs asked

Nagisa had motioned for Sirzechs to lean in. Nagisa had whispered something into Sirzechs ear, something that Issei and Rias couldn't hear. Sirzechs had nodded and stood up straight. He began to manifest something within his hands and raised them into the sky. following the motion several large light blues, the same shade as Nagisa's hair and eyes letters had engraved themselves into the air. they were writing for what appeared to be "3-E."

"3...E?" Issei and Rias had asked staring at the writing.

Suddenly another sonic boom had rung out. Gusts of wind had rushed past the 4 causing Issei and Rias to brace themselves for impact. The wind practically hit Issei like a huge wave at the beach.

Nagisa's eyes had widened as much as possible. Tears began to drip from his face, and a wide genuine open mouth smile formed across his face.

In front of the four stood a large three-meter tall entity, wearing a large outfit fitting a professor. No legs or arms of a human, but tentacles, a large yellow round head sporting a wide smile and two beady eyes.

"K-K-Korosensei!"

He jumped into the being he called Korosensei. Nagisa had tears coming down from his face, overwhelmed with happiness. Then the being spoke.

"Nagisa, we meet again." as it put an arm/tentacle on Nagisa's head.

Suddenly Korosensei had turned a shade of red and seemingly replicated himself, each one holding different poses, but all in an irritating form.

"Why on earth has Nagisa been put in this place!? God! what has he possibly done! I demand a rehearing!" were the words coming from Korosensei.

"Now now sir," sirzechs began "Nagisa isn't here because he was sent here. I brought him here, it seems like the problem is no longer a concern, however."

Korosensei had stopped, the "clones" had disappeared and returned to being yellow.

"Nice to meet you, sir, I am Korosensei, the one who blew up the moon." Korosensei introduced himself.

"This? this is the being who blew the fuck out of the moon to bits? Talk about underwhelming" Issei thought jaw dropped staring at Korosensei

"I am Lord Sirzechs Gremory, you could also call me the leader of hell."

Korosensei had disappeared from his original spot and appeared to be grooming/polishing Sirzechs.

"L-Lord huh? Oh well, it's very nice to meet you, sir, Forgive my rough landing." Korosensei said very quickly sounding very spineless.

"Hahaha, no need, I'm completely unharmed anyway." he said.

"Korosensei!? Why are you here!?" Nagisa had asked.

"Well, being the God of Death and killing countless people may have weighed a bit more than helping my students, unfortunately,"

"G-he's a god!?" Rias and Issei had exclaimed with shock.

"Well, in a manner of speaking, the was my title back when I was alive until some other events occurred." Korosensei had said.

"Issei-kun, please do what you did to me to him!" Nagisa asked assuming Issei was the one who brought him back to live.

"Huh? Me? Well un, that is to say, that I uh-" Issei said with a few sweat drops and rubbing his head a bit.

"There's no need for that" Sirzechs had said.

"What do you mean?" Nagisa had asked

"Well," Sirzechs began. he pointed to Nagisa's heart and in front of Nagisa had appeared 15 glowing blue chess pieces identical to the one used to revive Nagisa except for what piece it was. 1 queen, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knighs, and 8 pawns.

"More blues?" Rias asked.

"These are the pieces to be given to the owner of the Blue king piece. you see Nagisa-kun, in our culture, the holder of the king piece is the 'leader' of their clan be it newly formed or be they an heir to a clan. Normally they are only given to the devils of the highest ranks, however, yours was special. The Evil pieces are normally red but yours are blue. Yours can also do somethings special. They can revive anyone regardless of how long they've been dead. As well as increase or alter their original capabilities."

"So that means-"

"Yes, if you wish to bring him back that go ahead, all you have to do is place a piece of your choice on them and poof. each piece will do something different, however, for example, Bishops have high Magical capabilities but are rendered vulnerable if their magic is depleted too quickly, or the rook which has incredible physical strength but tends to be slow footed-"

Sirzechs continued explaining each piece to Nagisa until he was finished with every piece. Nagisa began to think. He turned to Korosensei.

"I know Nagisa, I know what you want to do and I must say. I-" he was cut off when nagisa started

"Please! everyone would be so happy to see you again and you c-" Nagisa was cut off when Korosensei put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

"Nagisa, please let me finish, I was trying to say that If you chose to bring me back to life then I would accept immediately if it's your request."

Nagisa had smiled with his tears once again forming. He had picked up a knight piece. feeling it would work best with him. The Knights had the ability of great speed but their speed would be decreased if their legs were damaged. Very fitting for someone who naturally had those qualities. He placed the knight piece in Korosensei''s hand and his body absorbed it. Korosenset began to levitate and glew blue. Once he stopped glowing and touched the ground he felt his heart beat once more.

"congratulations Nagisa-kun, he is the first member of your household," Sirzechs said smiling.

"Household?" Nagisa asked

"Basically he's your servant, like how I own Issei here." Rias had spoken.

"Well, K-Korosensei." Issei began

"Yes?" Korosensei had replied

"First, my name is Issei Hyoudou, I have a few questions I'd like to ask."

"Of course, what questions do you have?"

After what seemed like a few hours of questions from Issei and Rias Sirzechs brought everyone back to the Human world in the Occult research club room.

"Now I will be taking my leave," Sirzechs said. He had disappeared into a magic circle. Nagisa had noticed that there were a considerable amount of people here.

"Another adventure?" a girl with long black hair in a ponytail had asked.

"Late..." said the petite pale white haired girl on the couch holding playing cards had said, "Is that an octopus?" said Asia sitting on the couch also holding playing cards.

A number of other people had spoken and Issei and Rias had to introduce them all to Nagisa and Korosensei and vice versa.

Nagisa and Korosensei had spent the night talking, catching up with what's been going on. Nagisa had seemingly slept in the clubroom as well as Rias and Issei. Korosensei had stayed on the roof thinking about his new life.

"Well, Yukimura-sensei, I guess I'm back on a new adventure, maybe I will be with you next time. I die if I can be good enough," he said.

It had already become daytime. Nagisa had been woken up by Rias.

"C'mon Nagisa, it's time for school, after school," she said sounding like a mother.

"Wait, it's tomorrow!? what about my parents!? they're probably wondering where I've been." he then went pale. "mom... oh no..."

"Don't worry Nagisa-kun, My brother had taken care of the problem, he pulled some strings and now they are on business trips for a few days. they were told you were spending the night at a friends house."

"Okay, thanks, I was scared I was going to die again," Nagisa said. "Where's Korosensei?"

"Well, you'll see soon enough, let's just say that he gained more than another life. Oh yes, there's a thing I would like to talk after school at your house."

"Um, okay, how do you know where I live?"

"I'll just follow you."

Nagisa had walked to school alone instead of going with Issei's group. He was never really the type to be in large groups.

"Hey, Nagisa!" Nakamura had run up to nagisa and walked with him.

"I heard your parents are on a business trip, Kayano, Sugino, Karma and I went to your house to check up on you but you weren't there. Did something happen?"

"Well, I guess you could say I now know what it's like to be Kayano, it's a long story, I'll tell you later," he said. They came into class and sat down. the bell was rung and the door opened to reveal someone other than their normal teacher. A slim, handsome man with long black hair, black eyes and a smile on his face walked in.

"Good morning students, I'm your new homeroom teacher, there's been a slight change of plans regarding this class, from now on I will be your teacher."

"A new teacher? He feels familiar, was he an old teacher of mine?" Nagisa thought,

The man began writing his name on the chalkboard behind him

"My name is Korosensei, now for role call."

Both Nagisa and Nakamura went cold. Jaws drapped and eyes blank, speechless, not only them, but also Issei, Asia, and Xenovia as well. Murmurs arose from the class, some of which were

"Who it that?"

"He's hot"

"You think he's single?

"He looks like a secret agent"

Rollcall completed.

"Alright everyone accounted for. Perfect, This makes me very happy." 'Korosensei' had said.

Class ended soon after and most of the students left class once the bell rang, all except for Nagisa, Nakamura, and Issei.

Nagisa was the first to speak, "Who are you!? How's your name 'Korosensei'?".

"Well," The man began. he suddenly disappeared and a second later in his place apeared THE Korosensei.

Nakamura among them said, "Impossible!" smiling and about to cry.

"Yes, Nakamura-san, It's nice to see you again. but for now try to hold it in, and please don't tell the rest of the class 3-E Alumni, I'll explain everything later.

"Korosensei, how did you become human then back!?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, last night I kinda just, figured out I could do it then Rias-san Approached me. She said "You should get some sleep, you have a job to do tomorrow.' and when I asked what she meant she said 'you're teaching at our school tomorrow. now, more importantly, can you and Nakamura-san get ahold of everyone and tell them to gather at the park near here tomorrow at 8:00 pm sharp"

"Yessir." Nagisa and Nakamura said in unison.

it was saturday, Nagisa had woken up and got out of bed. He noticed a maid outfit hanging on the wall and a note.

"Karma~!" he thought to himself and looked at the outfit. He picked up the letter and opened it. it read,

"Dear Nagisa, it's your mother, I would like you to wear this today. It's a gift from a family friend so please take care of it, I'm sure you'll look amazing in it. See you when I get back."

Nagisa had sighed heavily, his mother still had a tendency for having him dress up in girl's clothing just that she didn't force it on him. Even so, he felt like he had no other choice but to put it on. So, he dressed with it. Painfully putting on the girl's underwear as well. He was NOT a fan of doing this.

Nagisa had grabbed his phone and turned it on.

"Ritsu?" he said into the phone waiting for a response despite not dialing any number.

"Hello Nagisa-kun, it's been awhile since we last spoke. what do you need?" A voice had spoken and on the phone appeared a young pink haired girl in pajamas.

"Can you contact every one of class 3-E and ask them to meet me at the park near Kouh academy at 8:00 pm?"

"Hm, this sounds like some big reveal in a mystery novel don't you think?" Ritsu had asked.

"Yeah, I know, unfortunately, that's the least of my concerns, so are you able to?" he asked.

"Of course! I will do so immediately." Ritsu said and disappeared.

Nagisa had decided to stay in bed for longer and read a book, that is until he noticed something. In the corner of his eye he thought he saw something, not Korosensei, not something dangerous, but someone he felt like he's met before, but never met before. He turned around but all he saw was a cardboard box.

"Huh?" Nagisa said staring at the box. It seemed big enough to fit a person. Nagisa silently crept towards it but before he could pick it up a doorbell rung. Nagisa went to the door and opened it. Issei and Kiba were standing there. Oddly, they didn't even notice Naisa when he opened the door. Proven by Issei jumping back thinking the house was haunted.

"Is something wrong?" Nagisa asked Issei

"N-oh, it's you Nagisa, for some reason I didn't even notice you there.

He then noticed the maid outfit.

"Y-you look great." He said putting his palm in front of his face clearly hiding something.

"You gotta be kidding me, this of all times. Is this because now I'm a devil or something. why does this always happen to me?"

"I feel a sense of deja vu" Nagisa thought to himself. He had a talent for going unnoticed,

Kiba and Nagisa had met in the club room when Nagisa first went there so there was no need for introduction.

"Nagisa-kun, may we come in for a moment." he asked Nagisa.

"Sure."

Issei and Kiba had entered the house. Nagisa had walked towards the kitchen.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" he asked.

Kiba had declined but Issei said yes. The thought of a cute maid serving him breakfast was too good to pass off. Nagisa had made some Yakisoba, Issei accepted the dish happily nearly bleeding onto it, if not for him being in another person's house and vaguely remembering his manners. Kiba had stood in place eyes closed.

"Is something wrong?" Nagisa had asked.

"Well, Despite Issei coming here with ulterior motives, we are here to look for something important."

"What is it?" Nagisa asked eating his noodles.

"Well, we have reason to assume of our friends has taken refuge here."

"Refuge?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, it's just a figure of speech in this situation, he gets frightened quite easily and will sometimes disappear to some random place."

"If you want, I can help you look." Nagisa had offered. After all, it's his house so he would know any hiding place within the house.

"If you wish." Kiba had said smiling.

"He's like gentlemen, compared to Issei at the very least." Nagisa had thought to himself.

After Issei finished eating the 3 began searching the house for their friend. Eventually making it all the way to Nagisa's bedroom. Nagisa had been the first to notice a large cardboard box in the corner of the room.

"Is that it Kiba-kun?" Nagisa said pointing to the box.

"I think so," Kiba said.

Nagisa had put his hands on the box and picked it up. When he did he moved it over to reveal what seemed to be a young short haired blonde girl in a fetal position, sleeping. Nagisa had stared at the person

"I found the person," Nagisa said.

"Oh, Gasper, there you are!" Issei had said.

Gasper had yawned and opened his eyes slightly and noticed Nagisa first. In his maid outfit.

"W-Why is there a maid here?" he said.

"C'mon Gasper, a boy shouldn't be scared of cute maids," Issei said standing above the boy.

"A boy? Isn't he wearing a gi- nevermind" Nagisa thought to himself as he looked back between himself and Gasper.

"Gasper, come on we are going to school tomorrow and we need you to come back to the club room for a while," Issei said.

"What!? School? But, there are so many people there!" Gasper said frightened.

"Don't worry, me, Koneko, and everyone else will be there." After a few minutes of talking Issei seemed to have reassured Gasper as the boy dressed as a girl, the second, had gotten up and nodded, still shaking, though.

"Nagisa," Kiba began, "This is Gasper Vladi, the Second Bishop in our household, a vampire that can stop the time of things he looks at."

"Gasper, I got an idea," Issei said. He leaned into Gasper's ear and whispered something.

Gasper's eyes began to transform. The whites of his eyes became a deep red maroon color. His pupils were glowing.

"What's happe-" Nagisa had tried to ask but then his body froze. Gasper had frozen time but for all except him and Issei.

"Thanks, Gasper, now!" Issei lunged at Nagisa placing some magic circle on Nagisa's clothing. "Alright gasper, unfreeze"

Time had resumed. and the moment it did the magic circle Issei had placed on Nagisa had activated. Suddenly his clothes had burst and been utterly destroyed. Dress break, Isseis signature technique. Nagisa's entire body had been revealed.

Slender hairless arms and legs, a flat chest, thin waist, around the hip, and to Issei's horror, male genitalia.

 **END**

 **TheShippingJR** _ **\- Holy balls, the editing took about half an hour or more, give or take a few. My shoulders are beginning to feel a bit sore from reaching over to hit the backspace bar. Anyway, I took a bit too get most of the errors but I think I missed a few. Please tell me via Review or PM about the mistake that I missed with its sentence or paragraph for conveniency. Thank you and I hope you enjoy**_ **AsainPotter1** _ **'s story, I'll be pumping out more revised chapters when I can so look forward to that.**_


	3. Chapter 7: preparaion time

Chapter 7

" _a-a-a-A GUY!?"_ Issei thought to himself. this whole time, their first meeting. their, what Issei had thought was a date, day at the fast food restaurant. the maid costume and food. all of this, was all a lie. It had felt like his entire world had been crumbling bit by bit. in that moment his conception of reality had shattered. what was real anymore? what was he actually seeing and what was all an illusion? well, unfortunately he didn't really have any time to think about it because...

"h... aaaaa!" Nagisa had screamed, a rather feminine scream at that. He quickly moved around Issei, pinning him while covering his eyes and suffocating him. Kiba had respectfully averted his vision to the wall behind him. Seeing how quickly Nagisa had subdued Issei Gasper had ran back to his box and hid in his box.

"S-Sowahn! Halp!" was all Issei could utter as he was practically being choked out. he had fallen unconscious soon after. Nagisa had gotten up from this trying to cover himself with a blanket from his bed.

"w-w-why are my clothes gone!?" Nagisa shouted. The scream seemed to be of both anger and fear. "mom's going to tear me limb from limb. that was a loan."

"n-nagisa? I must apologize greatly for Issei, he is, what one would say, a moron." Kiba had said grabbing a pair of shorts and handing it to Nagisa. Nagisa put it on when he saw the vibrating box.

"gasper-kun?" Nagisa called out.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" came from the box.

"what's he apologizing for?" Nagisa asked Kiba

"it seems that Gasper froze you and I so that Issei could do that. Gasper tends to be easily persuaded. Try to forgive him."

"okay," Nagisa took a breath and held in his bloodlust once more to make himself seem harmless. he walked over to the box and crouched down to the small hole in the box where gasper was looking through.

"gasper-kun? please come out." Nagisa said

"what is this feeling? he just knocked out Issei-senpai his voice feels like that of a mother. my instincts are saying danger but I feel like he's my friend. what do I do?" Gasper stopped shaking in his box and lifted the box slightly.

"please don't hurt me Nagisa-kun." he pleaded.

"I promise I won't." Nagisa said smiling.

after Gasper got out from his box and Nagisa got changed Nagisa suddenly went pale.

"I forgot..." he said.

"forgot what?" Kiba had asked.

"that maid outfit... if my mom finds out that it's destroyed she will literally kill me."

Nagisa was shaking a bit, almost trembling.

"well, I may be able to help." said a voice from outside the room. Korosensei had been behind the door knocking.

"Korosensei! what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked.

"I heard your scream, then the sound of someone being strangled when I arrived. did you take your first step into being a real assassin I wonder?"

"he's still alive Korosensei, I wouldn't kill." Nagisa said.

"anyway, may I come in?" Korosensei had asked.

"um, give me a second." Nagisa said as he walked over to gasper.

"listen Gasper-kun, my teacher is going to come in here but he's not really human, so please don't freak out."

"o-Okay Nagisa-senpai." Gasper said.

Nagisa opened the door and Korosensei entered the room. seeing the shreds of what used to be clothes, a person knocked out, and Nagisa in hastily dressed clothes, he determined that Issei had somehow managed to destroy the outfit and was knocked out by Nagisa.

"This will only take a few seconds." Korosensei had said.

He began to move at incredible speed, Kiba and Gasper could catch only his last afterimages as he had picked up each shred one by one. He had began putting the outfit back together with great care not leaving anything left unfixed. He even smothed out any wrinkles in the outfit and dusted it.

"There, that should be all of it." Korosensei had said

Next to him was the outfit hanging on the wall like it was in the first place.

Nagisa picked up the letter and a small piece of paper was attached to the back of the letter.

"PS, please send me a picture of you wearing it. :)"

"Really now?" Nagisa sighed, "hey guys, can you leave the room really quick? I have to take a picture.

Everyone left the room, say for the unconscious Issei. While Nagisa had changed into the maid outfit took a picture and changed back Issei's mind had been running wild. The idea of Gasper and Nagisa, two traps in his eyes doing some inappropriate things together dressed as girls had caused his nose to bleed a lot despite being asleep he felt awake and watching these things happen.

-sleep induced dream begins-

"no- don't Nagisa senpai!" Gasper had said while being pinned to the ground by a half naked nagisa.

Nagisa had slowly moved his right hand to Gaspers shirt and unbutton his shirt revealing a smooth silky chest. slowly reaching down into the skirt and reaching his crotch area. Something causing Gasper to flinch, Nagisa's face approaching Gasper's

"it's okay, I promise I won't bite." Nagisa had said. as he opened his mouth.

Gasper had closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue and they were about to touch they were about to make out before Issei had woken up.

-Dream end- (you can imagine what would have happened)

" _damn! couldn't last any longer!? it was just getting amazing!"_

After putting his clothes back on Nagisa got a ring from his phone.

"Nagisa-kun. I have finished informing everyone, they all said they would be there." Ritsu had said.

Korosensei was let in By nagisa and Ritsu noticed him

"Hello Korosensei! It's good to see you again, though I must ask, how are you alive now? Didn't Nagisa take your life right before the day of graduation?"

"Yes he did, I will explain everything tonight." Korosensei said.

Issei got up and looked completely defeated.

"what's wrong Issei-senpai?" gasper had asked.

"a good dream... just ended..." Issei said barely able to talk. it was as if he just lost a million dollars in a game of cards.

"now," Korosensei said, "what time is it?"

"it's about 2:17 in the afternoon" Kiba said.

"waah! what do we do until then!?" Korosensei had shouted.

"play hide and seek?" Gasper suggested.

"no." Nagisa said coldly.

"aww, why not?" Korosensei asked sounding disappointed

"because you are you and Gasper's probably going to hide in that bbox in my room, Kiba may be the only person quallified to play and I don't trust Issei very much anymore.

"why not?" Issei said in the exact same tone as Korosensei.

"because if you're the seeker I have a feeling I will be suddenly naked again." he said staring at Issei.

they stood in place thinking of something to do.

"how about we go to my house?" Issei suggested

"your house?" Korosensei asked

"it's pretty big, due to some remodeling I'm sure Korosensei would have a little bit of time exploring it. because of some other circumstances there's always a bunch of people there.

" _I don't think you really know what Mach 20 speed is."_ Nagisa thought to himself.

never the less they had nothing better to do so they all went to his house.

once they arrived and entered the house they were greeted by Asia in a maid outfit.

"welcome back Issei-kun, hello everyone." she said smiling.

" _why is Asia-san in a maid outfit?_ " was the question everyone was thinking to themselves.

"thanks Asia, we just came to hang out until 8," Issei had said.

the house was enormous, it could be called a mansion practically. when they walked into the kitchen they saw: Koneko eating some chicken wings or something. Xenovia watching some samurai show with Irina, Akeno and Rias making food, in naked apron getups. Korosensei and Issei seemed entranced by this, causing Issei to sigh heavily,

" _Korosensei, please remember they are highschoolers_ " he thought to himself.

they each gave their greetings which mostly consisted of "hello, welcome back and, 'sup".

time passed as not much happened except for one incedent where Issei had tripped over onto Koneko prompting her to punch him into the nearest wall and Xenovia and Kiba having what could only be considered a literal "sword measuring contest" while brandishing large swords towards eachother talking about their length and power.

soon after it was already 7:00.

"alright, it's time to go," Korosensei had declared.

"it's only 7:00, what's happening?" Asia had asked.

"well, I would like to ask a favor from all of you." he said speaking to everyone catching their attention. Korosensei began to explain something he wanted to do at 8:00 when his former students arrived at the park. a "introduction cinematic" of sorts.


	4. Chapter 8: opening show time

Chapter 8

7:20 the park

"alright, Korosensei, can you explain why you asked us all to come here?" Issei asked

"well, when I died it was more of a silent whisper than a blaze of glory, I want my reemergence to compensate for that. so, I would like help from all of you." he explained. "I thought it would be cool for something like a big battle to occur and for me to come in and be the hero."

everyone froze,

" _he just wants to be the hero"_ was the thought that everyone had.

"hm, this sounds like it could be fun," Akeno claimed. "we could all place ilusions on us to make us look like monsters."

"sounds... fun..." Koneko said in agreement.

everyone agreed to do it. and the last person to was Rias,

"hm, it seems the choice is unanimous, alright Korosensei, I and my household will assist you in this plan of yours."

thus began about 35 minutes af planning. the stage direction? "act like you're actually trying to kill the sutdents without actually hurting them, I will come in and save the day.

8:00pm, all of the Class 3-E alumni had gethered

"it's been quite some time since we were all gathered together huh?" Nakamura had said as she looked at the reunited Class 3-E.

"hey Nakamura-san!" Kayano had called out to Nakamura.

"hey Kayano, how've you been?"

"oh good, I've been traveling a bit. I heard you and Nagisa go to the same school."

"yep, watch out, I might just snatch him away from you." Nakamrua said smiling.

"Hey! don't joke around lkie that! we aren't even a thing!" Kayano said with a red face.

Terasaska, Yoshida, Muramatsu, Hazama and Itona had gathered into a small group.

"terasaka... still alive I see" was all that Itona said, he's the same as ever

"hey! for your information I've been doing perfectly fine!" Terasaka, same block head as ever.

Muramatsu had been introducing his noodle recipies and the special acorn noodles into his dad's noodle shop and business boomed. Yoshida had continued to learn about mechanics and built his own motorcycle. Itona used the money from the assassination to buy his fathers company back and Terasaka has appearently begun studying polotics. Kayano has gone back into acting alongside her school time, Sugino had become an outstanding Baseball player and became a rival with Shindo. Isogai used his reward money to bring his family upwards in society. Ritsu had appearently uploaded herself onto the internet and has been doing constant upgrades to advance herself, she always helped the alumni whenever they needed still.

"hm, speaking of Nagisa, where is he?" Kayano asked

"now that you mention it, I don't even know, then again he may have been the first one here just he's unnoticable." Maehara said.

It seemed that two other people had also come, not from class 3-E but adults.

"Karasuma-sensei? Bitch-sensei? what are you guys doing here?" Kimura asked,

"well, since you guys are under my supervision, a gathering like this needs to be supervised." he said, stoic as ever.

"I just wanted to tag along and see what was happening." Irina said.

meanwhile with Nagisa, Korosensei, and the others,

"oh crap!" Korosensei said, "Karasuma and Irina have also come. um, listen up everyone, the guy in the suit and blonde woman, if they have weapons try to work around it. don't harm them but don't let yourselves get hurt. I'll try to oremove any weapons. is everyone in place?"

"yes"

"yep"

"why am I playing the hostage!?"

"ready"

"I'm a bit scared but I'll try."

"alright, let's start the show."

suddenly the lights of the pillars in the park lit up bright. 3 shadows had moved around at great speed. everyone gathered together and faced in all directions.

"what is this." Karasuma said. "show yourselves!"

nothing responded.

suddenly before Karasuma could reach for his gun it had "disappeared". as did Irina's.

" _shit, my gun's missing, this could get bad for the students, I have to think of something._ "

three lights had projected on one pillar that held a tied up and unconsious Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" Kyano had screamed.

Sugino and Isogai had dashed towards the pillar but were stopped by a shadow blocking their path, it seemed to have a larger right arm that looked like a dragons. 3 finger-like appendages and scally

another shadow had appeared, but it lunged for the cented of the group. noone was harmed but they had lost their ground and broke ranks. the shadow drew two sword-like objects. Tarasaka was the first to charge but the shadow had escaped. another shadow appeared unarmed and seemed like it was about to punch Okajima. the fist was intercepted by Karma who begun their brawl.

" _whatever these things are, they're hostile, we have to limit their attack strength_ ".

another shadow, seeming to hold one very large sword had dashed forwards and was met with Karasuma. more and more shadows had come and the battle began to show a clear innevitable victor.

Kayano had been kocked to the ground and was about to be killed by a spear like object.

"Kayano!" everyone had screamed. it would have most likely been the end for her if not for a saving grace. the spear was caught by someone in a black trenchcoat.. that person drove back the shadow and then disappeared, he reappeared between Karma and his shadow, he quickly disposed of the shadow flinging it back into where the light wasn't. he made quick work of all the other shadows. except for 2 which clung to the pillar Nagisa was tied to. one held what seemed to be a knife to his kneck causing the man to freeze.

the man spoke. "let him go."

the voice sounded familiar yet foreign to everyone. a feeling of amnesia and at the same time the feeling of revalation had hit them at the same time. they were sure they heard the voice before but were unable to recognize it.

the shadows dashed forward and entered into combat with the man. a fast moving brawl began which could barely be seen. the two sword wielding shadows battled fiercely seeming unable to land a hit but the oter man seeming equally unprogressive. soon, the man lost his balance and was about to be struck by the swords, however. one small BB pellet had stuck one of them in the head. Karma had been holding one of the guns used to fight Korosensei. this gave the man the chance he needed to take down the shadows. he had taken both into the air and thrown them back into the shadows. all shadows were gon and the lights returned to normal. the mystery man had walked towards the pillar holding nagisa when

"Hold it!" Karasuma demanded, "who are you!? those weren't human movements."

the man said nothing and continued. he jumped onto the pillar and untied Nagisa. He carefully laid Nagisa on the floor. for some reason, Nagisa's hair was untied and was wearing a white dress fitting that of a princess. Karma put away his gun and took out his phone. once he ook a picture Nagisa had woken up.

"w? where am I? huh? wha- why am I in a dress!?" he seemed very "unstable" waking up to all of his friends dressed as a princess.

"that's a nice look for you Nagisa, you should keep it." Karma had said holding his phone up.

"delete it!"

everyone had gathed around. Kayano and Sugino helping Nagisa up and everyone stared at the mysterious man.

"who are you?" was the thing everyone wanted to know.

the man slowly removed a hat he had been wearing and his trenchcoat. his body then began to shine. his body began changing shape, his head began to grow and swell. his arms lengthened and hands changed shapem. what were his legs became several round appendages. once the shining stopped all the lights had shined on him.

everyone was speechless, not a single person, even Karasuma could say anything. what had been their target, their friend, their greate enemy, the enemy of the world, a third parent, a teacher, what they had once slain and confirmed it's death, was standing in front of them alive. some students had dropped to their knees. some's armsa went limp. but all had tears streaming from their eyes.

"Korosensei" everyone thought and said.

almost instantly all students but Nagisa and Karma had rushed and jumped onto their teacher.

"yes everyone, I'm back. ngyaa!" he suddenly dashed to the side, another BB was fired from Karma.

"Karma-kun! what's that for!" he said turning red

"well, for starters, I'm sure you were the one who had set up all this stuff, and if your still alive then there should be another 30 billion right?"

"nuruhuhuhuhu. same as always I see. you can try but it won't be as easy as before, I'm a bit faster than before."

"faster!?" everyone's jaw dropped.

"yep, from what I can tell given my tests I can move up not only to mach 20, but now I can move at mach 40!"

 **end of chapter, be sure to favorite, follow, and/or review. make sure to post an idea for my next story, thanks for reading this far. also, be ready for the unveil, of Nagisa's Sacred gear, and the battle between him and Kiba.**


	5. It

It will come

It comes

It came

It was born in the beginning

It lives in the end

It does not sleep

It let's others sleep

It doesn't eat

It doesn't stop

It walks with everyone

Every child.

Every adult

Every animal

Every plant

Every life

It has no voice

It speaks for all

It hates none

But loves none as well

It's power unmatched

For noone could break it's cycle

Not god nor demon nor budha nor monk nor zombie nor dragon

It has no emotion...But…

it has been angered.

It's absolute rule has been broken.

Fish swam up the stream.

The clock spun counter-clockwise

The glitch in every game has occurred.

The virus in every computer has awakened.

The blight has manifested.

The problem must be corrected.

It comes…

It comes… to purge...

 **hey everyone, it's me, again, so this isn't really an A/N but more of a teaser, I really hope you guys have been enjoying this series so far, I _will_ finish it by the way, if you have any questions what-so-ever then make sure to review and ask, please like and/or favorite if you wanna keep up with updates. **

**also, an important thing, if you PM me who you think I'm talking about, you may or may not get a prize.**

 **bye! :)**


	6. Chapter 9: filler time

Chapter 9

Mach 40, over over 13 km in a single second. a feat only ever mentioned during Korosensei's last fight, but never actually witnessed or preformed. this was, of course, seen as a bluff, after all, for even Korosensei to both come back to life _and_ double his strengths was pretty farfetch'd.

"you can't be serious Korosensei, you're trying to tell us something like that when we are trying to get over the fact that you are alive again." Kataoka had said.

"we have some questions Korosensei." Karma started.

"how did you come back to life?"

"what were those shadows?"

"how did you turn human and back to you?"

"are you like jesus or something?"

"how can you move even faster"

"what's the new bounty?"

more and more questions were asked with Korosensei being crushed under them all.

"OKAY! OKAY! hold up please." Korosensei said. "before I start answering questions I'd like to ask a question."

everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"what are you all doing since graduation? and did my guidebooxs help you?"

Each student had described what they had been doing since graduation. Okajima got into photography, Isogai had been taking world history, Economy, and foreign culture type classes. Fuwa had been doing gymnastics and got even more into detective manga. Yada had been learning several languages etc.

"very good!" Korosensi said colored orange with a red circle. "I'm very very happy to know all my students were able to find their iwn paths in life. now to answer your questions, how I have come back to life, well, the answer is simple, when I was in hell Nagisa came to me alongside the devil and brought me back to life!"

the students, just as confused prior to the answer, let out a simple "eh?"

"it's the truth, Nagisa-kun, please show them your wings."

"mh," Nagisa said and closed his eyes, he concentrated for a moment and out of his waist popped two devil wings. Nagisa began to lift two meters off of the ground.

everyone stared at this, some's jaws dropped, some simply staring silently, _some_ grinning.

"So Nagisa's the devil, not Karma huh? talk about a plot twist" Fuwa said

"so the octopus is alive," Karasuma said hand on face. "this is going to be one hell of a story."

"oh yes, Karasuma, may I ask something of you?" Korosensei began, "I request that you act as if I am still dead, wouldn't want to cause anyone trouble. it would also cause you trouble I'm sure, who knows how many people will come charging if they heard I was alive."

Karasuma sighed heavily, "fine, I didn't see anything, neither did Irina."

"huh!?" Irina said irritated, but was ignored.

"now, I'm sure everyone is excited to see him, but I think it's time for everyone to go home. after all, it's a school night, you all better get home soon. we must get going as well." Karasuma said.

each student left one by one. however, the last student realized something before leaving. Korosensei had no place to sleep.

"Korosensei?" Nagisa asked.

"what is it Nagisa-kun?"

"well, if you don't have anywhere to sleep, you can stay over at my house. My parents are away so it should be fine."

"thank you, but I think I know a place where I can hang for the rest of the night. see you in class tomorrow. make sure not to be late."

"heh, don't worry I won't."

and Korosensei was off.

 **I'm sorry but this one was a bit short, the next two chapters will be released together. don't forget to fav. follow and/or review to help me improve. I think I know what Nagisa's Sacred gear will be. also the next update will be in about 2-3 days**


	7. Chapter 10: aquiring time

Chapter 10

(with Nagisa)

Nagisa had arrived home via flying, when he arrived at the door and opened it.

"welcome home Nagisa," Appearently, Rias was on the other side of the door naked.

"bb-gya!" Nagisa quickly put his arm in front of his eyes. "w-w-why are you Naked rias-san!?"

"hm? is it a problem? most guys would enjoy this type of thing. you sure your a boy?"

"yes..." he said trying his best to walk into the house with his eyes closed. he made it into the house and into his room. he grabbed the maid outfit off the wall and handed it to her.

"please put this on Rias-san. Try not to damage it though"

"very well..." she said sounding disappointed.

"more importantly, why are you _here_? don't you live with Issei?"

"well, I'm here _for_ you, I need you to come with me." she said serious, in a different outfit from the maid costume somehow.

"do we have to go tonight? we have school tomorrow."

"it'll be okay, I can have someone use magic to give us 8 hours worth of sleep." she said smiling.

"*sigh okay." Nagisa said feeling defeated.

Nagisa and Rias began flying towards the clubroom about 12 km away from Nagisa's house. Nagisa had gotten the hang of flying, he seemed to have been used to flying, having no problem with sudden changes in atmosphere.

"so nagisa, stopped calling Issei 'Issei-kun'?"

"well, I kind of lost respect for him a few days ago." he said remembering the day he met gasper and when Issei did his "thing".

"what happened?" she asked now curious.

"well, if you really wanted to know... I'm not entirely sure _how_ he did it but at one point I was clothed, next moment I wasn't. Kiba-kun said Gasper had something to do with it but I didn't know what he meant."

a tic mark seemed to have appeared over Rias' head.

 _"issei! you're going to wish you never met her._ " she thought.

"once he _had_ done it I knocked him out."

"knocked him out? how?" she asked curious as to how Nagisa had done so.

"well, it's not that complicated really, I just got behind him, held him from behind on the ground, one hand over his eyes and the other arm aronud his kneck, after a few seconds he was out."

"can you teach me that?" she asked interested.

"um, I _think_ so? I've never really taught anything but english to others. I can try though I gues."

"heheheh, don't worry, I'm a quick learner... look at us, two girls bonding over how to kill a knock a person out." she said happily

"actually... I'm a boy,"

"...liar..."

"no, It's the truth, Issei thought I was a girl too, It's probably because the first day at school, My friend Nakamura told me she needed me to dress like that because some guy was hitting on her or something."

"...prove it..." she said.

"what!? how am I supposed to do that?" he said confused.

"just do something to prove you are a guy." she said, she was completely serious.

"I can't! there's only really two ways, I don't know where my birth certificate is and the only other option won't let me get married."

"well. we'll figure out someway another time"

" _or you could just believe me_ " he thought to himself.

eventually they had arrived at the clubroom where Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno were. they each were doing their own thing.

"so, rias-san, why _did_ you take me here?" Nagisa asked.

"well," Rias sat down on a couch. "now that you've maid your status as a devil public some people like the guy who killed you will probably come looking for you. we need to determine your sacred gear."

"basically, a sacred gear is a piece of equipment or an ability." Akeno said.

"for instance" Kiba began, he held his hand out about a meter and a half above the ground and a sword suddenly rose from the ground. "mine is called 'sword birth' and I can create a near limitless amount of swords from the ground. Asia's is the ability to heal anything, called 'twilight healing'."

Rias had chimed in, "Issei's sacred gear, as I'm sure you've seen before, is a dragon's arm that will infinitely double in strength every 10 seconds, but he can overclock it on his own when under extreme emotions."

"there are countless sacred gears..." Koneko said.

"and we're going to find out what _your_ gear is." Akeno said.

"how?" Nagisa asked.

"with some training."

" _this is going to be fun_ " "okay, I'm ready."

"alright," Akeno started, "I'll be the first teacher. let's begin with this. concentrate on your hands, you seem to have a powerful sacred gear. think hard on what you desire the most now."

"huh?"

"the sacred gears our fueled by your desires. the stronger the desire the stonger the gear." Rias said.

"alright." he said. " _I want... I want... I want to protect. I want to protect everyone. I promised I could save Korosensei but I was the one who took his life. I was too weak and let the God of death take the class down so easily. I let Maehara and Kanzaki get hurt by Takaoka-sensei. I spent my entire life following my mother's every order. I nearly let Kayano die from her lust for revenge and Korosensei had to risk his life to allow me to help. I want the power to protect. I want the power to turn my innate abilities into something that can be used to save others, I want to use my nac for assassination again to protect!"_ his right hand started to glow.

"no way! this quickly?" Rias exclaimed shocked. it had taken Issei much more time than this. it takes most people days, weeks, even months or years to summon their sacred gears. this took a few seconds to a few minutes.

in his hand was a 12 inch knife. the hilt was dark steel color ornately decorated. the blade ssemed to have a faint glow to it.

" _hm, these seem like the tool I used against Korosensei_ " Nagisa thought to himself.

he walked outside and stabbed the knife into a small rock next to him. the tree evaporated into countless small glowing balls and disappeared. He had then put the knife against his finger and drew it across his fingertip. instead of disintegrating, he simply had a small cut that healed almost instantly. he placed his knife against a small tree and cut the branch. the tree had begun to decay rapidly until it died. he found a small rodent and cut it across the back. the small aniimal had then died.

" _I'm safe, good, inanimate objects disappear, plants decay, animals are insta-kill. I have to be careful, but, what does it do to demons and angels?_

 _"_ suddenly, Nagisa felt a surge run through his body, his eyes began to glow and he could see several kilometers away, he could here even the slightest noises and could smell the scents or everyone his senses had been dramatically enhanced. he decided to test his speed and ran towards the nearest building. in only a matter of seconds he covered 3 kilometers.

Rias watched. "it seems like your sacred gears is of the 1-hit kill type, not only that, but it boosts your speed and senses greatly. now that we know what your sacred gears are, we will now began practicing with them."

Rias had left training Nagisa to Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko. it was decided that every saturday and wednsday night he would come to the club room to train.

 **this is it on Nagisa's end, next up is where Korosensei has gone off to.**


	8. Chapter 11: adults time

Chapter 11

(with Korosensei)

" _now, let's see if that place is still running. I'm sure it is. maybe I should make a super cool reveal like in a manga._ " Korosensei began writing his ideas on a piece of paper while moving at mach speed. he arrived outside of his destination. a pub. He changed forms into his human form and was about to walk in.

"hey, Azusa! one more, strongest ya got!" came a voice of a person on a bar stool.

"coming right up! hey Hotaru, can you get that for him?" Azusa had said to her little sister.

"got it sis!" she poured some type of wine into a glass and handed it to the man.

"here you go Mario-san, be careful. it's a bit strong." she said.

"don't underestimate me, I can drink all night long." he said before downing the dring in one go.

"I'll have a bloody Mary" another man said.

"here you go," Hotaru said giving him a glass.

the door of the bar opened to a man in a black trenchcoat, black hair and eyes, and a smile.

"hello, I'd like whatever Mario is havin'" Korosensei (human) sais.

"hey! hew d'ya know ma name!?" he said already hungover somehow.

"I know everyone here, Mario, Seeker, Chantha, Futoshi, Azusa, and Hotaru." he said.

Seeker and Chantha put their hands firmly on their handguns ready for a firefight.

"no need to be cautious, after all, you've all met me before." he said.

"what're you talking about? never seen someone like you." Futoshi said picking his nose.

"perhaps not dressed like this, but maybe if I change my clothes you'll recognize me." he suddenly disappeared with a boom of sound. when "he" reappeared Korosensei was in his place.

"...the octopus?" the four assassins thought while the two girls thought "korosensei?"

"oi, thought you died or somethin', how you here? and where's the other guy?" Mario said regaining his composure, and balance.

"well, that's not important really, the other guy was me. I just came for a visit, and a drink. I'll have a lemonade please."

Korosensei had sat down on a stool and was handed a glass.

"so, other than asking about how your alive again, what brings you here?" Seeker asked.

"well, for one I haven't been here in a long time, and two I don't really have anywhere else to hang out. as you can guess... I don't have many friends" he said head hung down depressed.

"well," Hotaru began, "since you're alive again, did you hang out with your old students?"

"yep," he said "got to see everyone of them, even my fellow teachers of class 3-E"

"including the one that looks like me?" she asked remebering how he said there was a _male_ student that looks like her.

"yeah, you should meet him." he said. what noone saw was a pink heart on the back of his head and the kanji for "matchmaking". " _this would be a great story! two strangers who are also twins meet_ ".

"yeah, maybe if you take me and my big sis with you to him." she said.

"maybe so, hey, Azusa, may ask a favor of you?" he asked.

"sure, what is it?" she said looking at him, or facing him rather.

"there's a spare room here right? is it okay if I crash here for the night?"

"hm, is that all? sure you can, after all, you did save my life."

"thank you very much." he said bowing to her. "I must be getting to bed now, I have a job to do tomorrow." he said.

"teaching a new class? where ya teaching now?" Hotaru asked.

"well, it's called 'Kouh Academy'" he walked into the back room and layed on the bed.

" _koh acedemy huh? I'm transferring there tomorrow,_ " Hotaru thought to herself.

" _tomorrow is wednsday. better get as much sleep as possible. I wonder where fate will take me now._ "

-in a dream-

a hilltop covered in flowers and one lone tree and the peak. Korosensei found himself under the tree looking out.

"hello," came a voice to his side.

"...Yukimura-sensei..." he said. their hands met and held one another.

"listen, Korosensei, this is a dream, but what I'm about to tell you is important, it _will_ happen. in the future a threat will arrive. it will come for all life. something only two people can defeat. please, you must do your best to survive. don't let it win."

"who are those two!?" he said

"I'm sorry, I am not able to say, I must be going now." she said frowning.

"...very well... It's nice to see your face once again." he said looking up at her now standing up.

"heh, likewise Korosensei, I'm sure we'll see each other again some other time."

Korosensei woke up and it was daytime.

"hey, Korosensei, do you want something to drink?" Azusa said opening the door.

"no thank you, I must get going before I'm late. School starts at 8:30."

"8:30?" she said sounding concerned. "it's 8:28."

"WHAT!?" he said shocked and scared. he suddenly disappeared with no trace but a blanket floating down.

"aaand, he's off."

 **end of this chapter I hope you guys are still enjoying the series. please favorite, follow and/or review. I'm gonna keep going on with this. Make sure to post Ideas for my next story.**

 **also, kinda a behind the scenes note, originally I wasn't going to bring back Korosensei, I had originally had the idea that Nagisa would obtain a familiar... and that familiar would be a slime shaped yellow octopus known for it's speed... I wasn't sure which would work better so I just flipped a coin. also, one last thing. I'm planning on making a sequel story.**


	9. Chapter 12: sparring time

Chapter 12

the next day began. Nagisa and Nakamura were talking about Korosensei to oneanother at Nagisa's desk.

"so Nagisa, you're a demon huh?" she said,

"y-yeah, not sure how I feel, not only that. I learned that I also have this magical knife thing."

"really now, that sounds like fun, wanna let me try it out?" she asked

"I'm not sure about it." he said. "I was told "don't let others wield it. it could cause harm to them."

"really now? oh well, finders keepers I guess,:

the bell rung. and Korosensei, human, had rushed into the room panting heavily.

"alright class... let's... begin... homeroom." he said.

Nagisa asked, "Korosensei? are you okay? you look like you ran a marathon."

"I... woke up late. I'll be fine... now, I'd like to introduce a new student. Everyone, I'd like to introduce Hotaru." he said standing up straight.

through the door came a young girl with long, light blue hair. she looked very similar to Nagisa but she _was_ a girl.

"h-hello everyone, I'm Hotaru, nice to meet you all." she said.

"now, Hotaru-san, would you mind sitting next to Nagisa-kun?" he asked her.

"I don't mind." she said. she walked over and sat next to Nagisa.

" _so this is the boy who looks like me huh? he really does. is he really a guy? he looks so much like a girl._ " she thought to herself looking at him.

"is something wrong?" Nagisa asked

"nothing." she replied smiling.

(class begun and ended. nothing to report. Nagisa and Nakamura finished their homework in the same class period they were given of course.)

the bell rung and the school day was over. everyone began leaving while Korosensei was drawing something on the black board.

"what'cha writing Korosensei?" Nakamura asked

"nothing really, just drawing myself on the board." Korosensei said as he turned back into his normal form. when he finished the drawing it appeared to be a smiley face, that looked just like Korosensei's face.

Korosensei left and Nagisa went to the Occult research club room as instructed to. he arrived at the club room where Kiba and Asia were. Asia seemed to be making tea.

"so, training starts today?" Nagisa asked.

"yes, I'll be your teacher today Asia is here as a nurse more or less."

the three walked outside into a small field Kiba drew a sword. "now, draw your sacred gear."

"uh, mh." Nagisa nodded and summoned his blade. he held it in a stance that would fit a soldier during close quarters combat.

"training starts in 3... 2... 11" Kiba dashed forward pointing the blade's tip at Nagisa, Nagisa had dodged the blade and turned to strike Kiba mid dash. Kiba was able to evade via a tuck and roll.

"very nice counter Nagisa-kun, but let's see how you face this!" Kiba dashed again, this time holding two swords by his sides. to nagisa this seemed simple. he held the knife upside down, planning to clash with one blade and go under it, holding the arm wielding the sword and hold him in an arm lock. however, Kiba suddenly stopped running and 5 glowing white circles appeared in front of Nagisa. Nagisa sensed the danger and dashed at the last moment. from the circles appeared 5 swords that would have most likely skewered him.

" _a fake out? I don't know how many swords he can summon at a time, I need to go on the offensive. otherwise I'll be at a disadvantage._ " Nagisa thought. he decided to make a run for Kiba.

utilizing his speed and senses granted to him by using his sacred gear to lunge forward at Kiba, quick enough to run past the swords before they could manifest from their circles. Nagisa's speed easily covered any distance between them at any time.

" _he's so fast! I need a breather from him."_ Kiba thought.

Kiba thrusted his sword into the air and summoned several large 12 foot long swords sticking straight up into the air, stopping Nagisa's advancement. Kiba then drew a katana, since Katana's were meant for quick strikes, and a sword breaker, a dagger meant to ensnare and break blades. by the time Kiba drew these swords Nagisa had gotten past the wall. his knife wasn't in either of his hands and before Kiba could Parry or block Nagisa had been able to get about 50 centimeters away from Kiba. he then created a loud boom of sounds, a clap, right in front of Kiba's face. this sound caused Kiba's body to freeze.

" _no way! paralysis magic? since when could he use magic?"_ Kiba thought powerless

Nagisa got behind Kiba holding the knife next to Kiba's neck from behind. the battle was over. However, Kiba realized something,

" _he got so close, overwhelming my sword skills and easily outclassed my speed. even with my sword birth, and my combat experience, he took me down in only a few minutes. it wasn't even a battle, it was a game on the easiest setting._ " the battle was over.

Asia arrived on the field to tend to any and all wounds taken during the battle, however, despite being such a close quarters battle involving nothing but swords and knives. neither had a single scratch.

"neither of you are hurt! how is this? in any normal fight I'm sure someone would have at least a few cuts and scratches, even maybe a severed limb, but nothing. neither of you are hurt." Asia had explained

"but- how can that be?" Kiba had asked Asia. Surely she was using some healing magic from a distance or something.

"sorry Kiba-kun, It would be bad if I were to hurt your body, I had to hold back a but and keep myself at a distance." Nagisa said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

he held back, so much so that he even made an effort to prevent harm for not only himself but the opponent who made several moves that would have been fatal to any normal person.

" _on second thought, I don't think I need to teach him anything_ " Kiba thought to himself. _._


	10. Chapter 13: discussion time

Chapter 13

at an unknown place was a gathering, a meeting between three groups, the three groups of the bible. The archangel Michael, along with Irina, The Leader of the fallen angels Azazel with Vali, and the crimson satan Sirzechs, with Issei. the leaders were assembled to discuss the current events occurring. the blue piece, the revival of the super-being, and the attack that caused the use of the blue piece.

"this meeting is now in sesseion" Michael had declared.

"now, Azazel," Sirzechs began, "from the reports I was given by Issei and Rias, the attacker was only one person with the wings of a fallen angel, but appearently they were strong enough to break through my little sister's barriers. would you happen to know who it was?"

"of course not." Azazel said leaning back on his chair. "anyone of that level in my group I keep tabs on, Kokabiel is still imprisoned so it'd be impossible for him to do something like that, and I know for sure nobody else would try... you said that the wings were a fallen angel's right? are you sure it wasn't because it was dark? it could have possibly been some rogue angel." he said.

"that's plausible as well," Sirzechs said. "Michael, do you know of any angels that have acted strangely? anyone that could have even thought about launching this attack?"

"as far as I know, there is not." Michael said. "there is noone I can think of who could match the characteristics of who you have described. a mysterious person with unclear colored angel wings strong enough to defeat the sister of Sirzechs-sama,"

"well that leaves us the other options," Azazel began. "it could either be the actions of the Khaos Brigade, some other faction such as the other gods of other religions, or some new threat. based on their strength described, it is likely that the person is either a god, or as powerful as one, a good start on this situation would be to contact the othergroups, perhaps the greeks or norse, for starters, after all, the Norse would be the most affiliated with us since the treaty thing we did back then."

"interesting," Vali had started,

"what is it Vali-san?" Azazel said

"some things don't really click here, why would he throw a single attack and run off if he could take town Rias-san? why was Issei not able to evade causing that boy to get hit? why, regardless of color, does the attacker have angel wings? and finally, why, even with the angel wings of someone from the bible, does nobody have even the slightest clue of who they could be?" this volley of questions caused everyone's heads to hurt a bit. "well, the answer to the 4th question is simple; either he only came to be recently, or they were fake wings. however, that leaves the remaining 3."

" _wow, he put a lot of thought into this! why can't I do this Ddraig!?"_ Issei thought to himself. " _ **it's because he's smart while your... you.**_ _"_ his dragon partner replied back. " _why you!_ "

"Issei-kun," Sirzechs said

"yes sir!?" Issei said regaining his posture instead of looking like he was about to EAT his own arm.

"I'd like you to watch Nagisa, the child who posseses the blue piece. we don't know whether the attacker will attempt to attack once again. this time, please don't try to get him naked again"

"hah! so you're into boys now eh Issei!?" Azazel said grinning chin on hand.

"I thought he was a she okay!" Issei shouted with tears nearly dripping comicly. Issei cleared his throat and refocused. "yes Sirzechs-sama, I will get it it as soon as possible!"

"well, now we have a start, we can all organize our inventories and then we can all come meet back up here another time." Azazel said.

"agreed," Michael and Sirzechs said.

"Issei-kun" Sirzechs said.

"yes sir?" Issei asked.

"I would like for both you and my sister to monitor Nagisa-kun, I have learned that he has gone into training due to the discovery of his sacred gear, I also heard that it was discovered in record time, within the span of a minute or two. I want you to monitor his training and growth. the blue piece exists for more than the reasons I said."

"understood."

"and one last thing,"

"yes?"

"in 4 days you all will be heading back to the underworld for some extra training, I ask that you bring Nagisa and Korosensei along."

the meeting had concluded and everybody left, Issei going back to the club room, he was greeted by Akeno. Kiba was on the couch seeming to be thinking about something.

"hey pretty boy, something happen?" Issei asked.

"well," Kiba began, "yesterday It was my day to train Nagisa in how to use his Sacred gear."

"aaand?"

"well at first it seemed to be going normally, then he somehow ramped it up, he increased his speed exponentially, moving faster than my sword birth, even getting past my every defense and countering every attack perfectly."

"so he's a prodigy, so?"

"that would be the case right? however, he seemed to go even ahead of that. from what he said it was the first time he ever really used his sacred gear, most take months at the least to master their sacred gear, _he_ seemed to move with it as if it was a part of him."

Kiba began to shake slightly,

"and then came the aftermath of our battle, he said he was holding back, and not slightly, he made sure that his blade didn't make contact with my body while still in combat protecting himself. he even used some time of paralysis magic without any visible circles. he just, clapped and I couldn't move at all. it was as if a large snake had constricted me, but even at that point, it felt like he was holding back as much as possible... I think he may be stronger than all of us together, you and Rias included."

"what!? that's impossible, all of us together couldn't lose. we have so many powerful people, gasper who could stop time, Asia who could heal anything, you and Xenovia who's swords can cut through anything, Akeno and Rias with their super magic, and my dragon powers. you sure you weren't just tired or something?"

"I'm 100% sure." Kiba said coldly. "fighting him felt like a slaughter, it wasn't even a battle at all. I never stood a chance."

"hm, I'd like to see this power in action" Xenovia said. "I wanna go a round with him."

"me... too." Koneko said.

"well," Akeno started, "soon it'll time for our trip, if everyone is here we can all see him in action once more."

"so that's the plan huh? how interesting." Xenovia declared.

 ** _that's the end for this chapter, next will be a trip, a trip to hell's training camp._**


	11. should I make a sequel?

Do you guys think I should make a sequel to this? I'm flip flopping on it since I thought it would be a good idea, but I can't decide whether to keep the current cast of characters or change it up. Like, I had the idea that Nagisa would travel to another world and meet a new anime series' characters. The problem with that though was that I couldn't think of a good/popular anime to conjoin.

What do you all think?


	12. Chapter 14: packing time

Chapter 14

3 days since the meeting between the 3 factions of the bible had passed.

"Issei? Have you told Nagisa and Korosensei about the trip?" Rias asked Issei

"Um~ no~" Issei said looking away trying not to make eye contact.

Rias wasn't particularly fond of procrastination, nobody was. So just like that she sent him away to tell the 2. About an hour and a half later Issei had made his way to the house of Nagisa, where he noticed something outside of the house. It seemed to be Korosensei putting something together.

"Ah, Korosensei!" Issei shouted waving to the large yellow octopus

"Issei-kun, good morning to you, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was sent to give Nagisa and you a message." " _now that I think about it, it's a good thing he's here, not sure how I would have found him otherwise._ "

"So what was the message?"

"Well, tomorrow all of us will be taking a trip to the underworld and Sirzechs-sama asked me to bring you and Nagisa along."

"TOMORROW!?" Korosensei had exclaimed shocked. "I have to get to work right away on a guide book!" Korosensei began dashing around buildings nearby.

"I'll take it as a yes, so Korosensei! Can you meet me at the Occult research "aaclubroom after school tomorrow?"

"yes of course!" Korosensei replied still moving around at mach speed.

" _Alright, one down, another to go._ "

Issei made his way to Nagisa's front door. He rung on the doorbell.

( **A/N oh yeah, did I forget to mention Nagisa got a house? Yeah he used some reward money and got a house for his family instead of an apartment in a complex)**

"Coming!"

Nagisa had opened the door dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a grey jacket and jeans.

"Oh Issei-san, come in," Nagisa opened the door wider to allow Issei to walk into the house. They had both sat down at the dinner table to talk on Issei's request

"What's up?" Nagisa asked.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow or the next week or so?"

"...not anything I can think of. You have plans or something?"

"Well, Sirzechs-sama had asked for you and Korosensei, who already agreed, to come with us to the underworld, kind of like a vacation trip, so can you come?"

"Sure, it sounds interesting, when do we head out? Nagisa asked now intrigued,

"We are leaving tomorrow after school, we meet up at the Occult research club."

"Tomorrow!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Nagisa shouted. " _Talk about short notice_ " he thought.

"Well uh, I kinda forgot." Issei replied nervously.

"idiot. " Nagisa sighed, "alright, I'll be ready, is that all you came to say?"

"Actually, there _is_ one more thing,"

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you about your battle with pretty boy, I mean kiba, how did you do so well for your first time using your sacred gear in combat?"

"Oh you mean when Kiba-kun and I fought? Well, it wasn't my first time using a knife, or the first time close up combat. Back during my 3rd year of junior high my gym teacher taught the class hand to hand combat as well as armed combat. We even got lessons in ranged combat with guns. I was never the best at either though, I think it's since I'm not very big I couldn't utilize strength and I didn't have any special talent in using firearms. My classmates Chiba-kun and Hayami-san were the best marksmen in the class. Karma being the best in close quarters."

"That's… one hell of a gym class. all we do at Kouh is run and sports."

"Yeah, but please don't tell others about that, it's still technically a state secret."

"I didn't hear nothing."

The two talked for a while until a knock on the door.

"coming!"

Nagisa looked through the peephole and saw nothing but yellow. He opened the door and it was Korosensei was on the other side.

"Korosensei? What's going on?" he asked

In Korosensei's "hands" was a large book labled "guidebook for hell"

" _Not again…_ "

"What's that?" Issei asked.

"Korosensei has a thing about being prepared for every scenario, and I do mean every."

Korosensei spoke "this book is filled with knowledge on the landscape, cities, and answers for any question you could have while in hell."

"Can I see that?" Issei asked.

"Of course, I made 2." Korosensei said as he held out another,

Issei began to look through some of the pages, such as page 1149; "what to do if your stuck in a hole while being attacked by monsters." and page 2116 "where to go when you're lost in a black forest and surrounded by a bunch of purple rocks."

Issei had left to do something he described as "the practices of a wise sage". Korosensei left to start packing his stuff for the trip including some books, maps he made a while back, water, some snacks, and his pillow. Nagisa also had to pack his own things since they were going to be there for several days, once he had finished he had gone to his backyard to do something. He had been practicing and preparing some things he had learned to do aside from his knife skills. What he discovered what was hidden within his sacred gear, an upgrade of sorts, but also another things. Something beyond his sacred gears abilities, something that would increase his powers several hundred times. He had acquired a few skills over time, he gained a pioneer to invisibility where he could delete his own presence even during movement as well as enhanced senses caused by prolonged use of his sacred gear.

A few hours had passed, his things were packed and he was getting ready for bed. He decided to sit on his roof and look at the stars, noticing a contrail,

Before he knew it Korosensei was also on his roof beside him.

"Hello Korosensei."

"Hello Nagisa, what brings you up here?"

" _Isn't this my house…_ " "I'm just killing some time before bed… you know, kinda feels different talking with you without the slightest thought of killing you."

"Nuruhuhu, yes that is certainly different, how does it feel?"

"Somewhat refreshing, but also lacking in something."

"It makes sense for you to feel lacking, assassination was the driving force for a whole year, despite the countless failed attempts" he said with green stripes.

"Why do you think Sirzechs invited us to hell? Korosensei"

"Perhaps it's to gather information, or to protect and train." Korosensei replied stripes gone.

"Train? Like in combat?"

"Indeed, it's only hypothetical though, I would assume that they are fearful of something happening to you, you seem to be quite the center of attention."

"Then why do you think they are inviting you? I mean I could understand me but you don't need any combat training."

"Speaking theoretically, it could be because I might be the one training you."

"Huh?"

"After all, I was your previous teacher and your current non-target teacher, I would be the most suited to teaching you in most things… whatever the reasons, we will find out tomorrow, for now it's time to go to bed." Korosensei said, he then stood up.

"Good night Korosensei" Nagisa said also standing up.

"Good night Nagisa-kun" and with that, Korosensei had disappeared.

Nagisa had returned to his bedroom and layed in his bed now dressed in pajamas, soon he had fallen asleep without trouble. The trouble came during the sleep. **(cliche I know,)**

A large white plain, endless and without detail. No ground or structure to make out. All Nagisa could see was white, until seconds later a small black circle had appeared. It gre to about 5 cm and seemed to be emanating black particles. Then it spoke,

"The rule…"

Nagisa had been confused by this, "what rule?

"The ruie… broken… tolerance… broken" it had repeated this 6 times, then the message changed.

"You,"

"Me?"

"Boy who holds the blue… you have angered me."

"Who are you even?"

 **"I am that which follows all, I am what was in the world born at the moment of creation. I have existed from the beginning of time and I will exist until the last star falls from the sky. I am he who holds the absolute rule… however, thatrulehasbeenbrokenyouandmanyothershavebrokenthatruleyoumustbepunishedmytolerencehasrunoutIwillnolongerallowyouractionstocontinue..." the black circle then tripled in size. "I am coming, you will die."**

After the last sentence Nagisa had woken up. The sun had risen and his alarm was ringing. It was time to wake up and get ready for school.


	13. Chapter 15: Derailing time

Chapter 15

Friday morning, the day of the trip. Issei had woken up noticing himself to be in the middle of Rias Gremory and Asia Argento, naked. He had more or less gotten use to this kind of awakening since it seemed to happen quite often.

"Good morning Issei" Rias and Asia said looking at him smiling.

" _I love my life so much!_ " Issei thought to himself as he sat himself up in his bed.

The three had gotten themselves dressed, brushed their teeth, and walked downstairs where the others were waiting. Everyone had been instructed to go on the trip, so they had packed their things beforehand. They had dragged their suitcases to school and had placed them in the club room early before going to classes. Not only them, Nagisa and Korosensei had placed their things in the room as well. Korosensei had reformed himself into human form and begun class.

Meanwhile, Rias, Akeno, and Issei had begun a conversation via telepathy.

"Hey, Rias? Are we going to be staying in your family's place when we're there?" Issei asked.

"Yes we will, we'll be travelling there by train."

Akeno had chimed in, "this time we'll be holding the dragon surprise attack like before, just all of us but Korosensei and Nagisa-chan."

"Okay," Issei began, "wait a minute, you sure it's a good idea to do that? Last time you guys tried that we got our asses handed to us."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see how they fare against a dragon. I can't wait to see what unfolds." Rias stated.

Suddenly

"Issei-kun" Human Korosensei adressed.

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to solve this question." he said pointing to the blackboard behind him. The question was "calculate the surface area of a rectangular prism whose height is 3cm, bases are 6 cm wide, and side length is 9cm."

"okay, " Issei began to freeze up, he had not been paying attention, it seemed that the entire class was staring at him. Most of the students had already wrote their answers on paper, his paper… was blank. He tried frantically to think as quickly as he could about the answer.

" _Okay, it's a 3d rectangle so all I need to do is find the area of one base, double it's area, then find the side area, quadruple that, then add the two together. Alright the are of base, um, 6x6 is 36 x2 is 72 I think-"_

"Issei-kun? Dazed off I presume." Korosensei had declared.

"I… I'm sorry Sensei." Issei looked serious.

"Hm, next time make sure you don't get caught on a surprise question. I knew you had dazed off and that specifically why I called on you. Dazing off is your choice but if you do choose to, it'd be best to make it seem like you had answered it." Korosensei's words had practically hypnotized the students. Aside from Nagisa and Nakamura. His words felt like that of a sage or a monk. Korosensei always did have a way with words.

"Now, Nakamura-san, do you have the answer?"

Nakamura stood up. "The answer is 180 cm²."

"Correct!"

They day went on as usual, with Korosensei teaching geometry, science, History, and english. Due to it being high school and not junior high Korosensei taught "faster" than he did before, relative to him being in human form and without using his speed to teach the students individually.

Hours past and soon it was the end of the school day. Korosensei's teaching felt foreign to the students not used to his style, but also felt simple and easy to absorb. Nagisa had begun to pack his things and get himself to the club room.

"Hey Nagisa, I've been meaning to ask you something." Nakamura said.

"Hm? Okay, what is it?"

"Is it okay if I borrow your house for a while?"

"Huh? My house?"

"Long story short, parents having some issues and I'd rather not be anywhere near the bomb as it goes off. So would it be okay?"

"Um, sure. My parents just left for vacation. Something about rebuilding a bond or something. Please make sure nothing bad happens while I'm gone if you're going to use it."

"Got'cha. Thanks by the way. Hey wait a minute, where will you be?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure myself, but I think it's something to do with training camp or something. Not sure about the details though."

"Sounds interesting." Nakamura said smiling devilishly. "I hope this isn't a trap to have some fun with you. If our poor nagisa's innocence was taken I wouldn't know what to do!" she said jokingly.

" _Nakamura-san, please,_ "

Nakamura left with Aika to some place. Nagisa and Korosensei had walked to the club room. They had arrived in the room and it seemed that a large magic circle was placed onto the ground.

"Good to see you guys had made it," Rias addressed. "We're boarding a train."

" _A train to hell… though it'd be a highway…_ " Nagisa thought to himself.

"Does everyone have their things with them? Make sure you don't forget your things" Korosensei states sounding like some parent going overboard. Before they knew it everyone was onboard a fancy looking train. Unfortunately, Korosensei did NOT do well on trains, or any vehicle. The moment the train got moving he was a blob on the train seats.

"Korosensei!? Are you alright?" Rias asked concerned, seeing a giant yellow octopus laid out on a train seat would make anyone worried for one reason or another.

"He'll be fine once we stop. He's not good with vehicles. Not really sure why though,"

After a few minutes they came over the Sitri domain.

"Woah, that is huge!" Nagisa said.

"That's just one clan's house." Akeno said.

"Are all devils lands like this big?"

"No," Rias interjected. "Only the 4 great devil's homes are this size. My family's home is as big as an island."

About a half hour passed and the train began shaking.

"That sounds bad." Nagisa proclaimed.

"We'll go check it out." Kiba said motioning towards Xenovia to follow him.

Soon after the two left the cart the train stopped. Something was wrong. Train's only stopped like this in emergency situation. Considering this was hell, an emergency was most likely deliberate. The lights had shorted out for a brief time, but when they turned back on Nagisa noticed something. No one but him and Korosensei were in the cart. Luckily, since the train stopped Korosensei was back to his usual self.

"It seems that we have been isolated. Let's take a look at the situation." Korosensei said as he dashed to a window. Outside the window was a large wall of a cliff. Korosensei and Nagisa had stepped outside of the train to learn that they were in a large empty ravine.

"I think the train took one heck of a detour." Nagisa stated.

"It would appear so, stay here for a moment, I'm going to-" Korosensei stopped cold. A shaking in the ground began to grow. Nagisa manifested his Sacred gear **(oh yeah, by the way, the name of his Sacred gear is "The Arbiter").** With his enhanced senses he could feel the shaking better and could tell which direction it was coming from. After a few seconds the cause of the shaking revealed itself. A large purple and grey dragon, about 15 meters or so, and 2 golden horns. It appeared hostile, this idea was confirmed when it fired a blast of fire towards the two. Korosensei easily dodged and was about 7 meters to the left. Nagisa had leaped over it. The Dragon had advanced quickly, before long it was less than 20 meters away from Nagisa. It's tail swung in an attempt to strike Nagisa. However it was blocked by Korosensei who held 5 tentacles wrapped around the tail.

" _Incredible! It's strength is massive. Those horns give me a bad feeling, luckily it's not too fast, that's my best shot._ " Korosensei thought,

Korosensei moved around the dragon at incredible speed, if given a measurement it would be about mach 8. The Dragon was unable to follow Korosensei's movements as he placed multiple strikes on it's body. Due to Korosensei's body hardening under high pressure his soft tentacles acted as massive cannon balls hitting in a focused point at multiple places at one. The dragon however, was durable enough to easily withstand Korosensei's strikes. The Dragon was able to land one solid hit on Korosensei sending him flying into the wall creating a hole shaped like a Korosensei. Now, it was just the Dragon and the boy. The dragon blew a flurry of fireballs each a meter in diameter. However, one by one they were each destroyed by unknown forces. In Nagisa's left hand was what appeared to be a combat pistol aimed at the dragon. He fired another shot towards the dragon. The "bullet" moved at incredible speed which knocked the dragon back when contact was made. He fired another 3 bullets which each hit their marks. The dragon's leg, chest, and head. Nagisa's enhanced sight gave great accuracy and kinetic vision. Holstering his handgun and drawing his knife he utilized his speed to advance on the dragon's position.

Along with the Gremory clan and Azazel, again.

"Wait! Another sacred gear!?" Issei exclaimed.

"No, not a second gear," Azazel started. "It's an extension of his one sacred gear. Quite the interesting one. Oi Tannin! Up the ante!" Azazel shouted, only Tannin could hear it and responded with action. It's horns extended over 30 meters in an attempt to impale Nagisa and stop his movements. The attempt however failed, Nagisa took hold of one of the horns and leaped onto the Dragon's head. He was about to strike the neck when he heard the command:

"Nagisa-kun! Steer clear!"

Nagisa jumped away and l\ooked towards Korosensei, once again airborne and preparing an attack. His tentacles gathered around a single tentacle pointing at the dragon. Suddenly with great force a large beam of energy fired out of Korosensei's tentacles and hit the dragon. A loud roar rang out. It was clear that this attack produced a large amount of damage to the dragon. However, the dragon had not been defeated yet. Korosensei and Nagisa had regrouped and prepared to fire a combined attack upon the dragon.

"Nagisa-kun, aim for a nonlethal point on it's body, preferably the shoulder."

"Understood!" Nagisa repositioned his aim to the dragon's left shoulder, as did Korosensei.

The two attacks fired simultaneously, however, instead of hitting the Dragon they were deflected about 3 meters away from the dragon. Azazel had stepped in to end the match before anything could go further.

"That's quite enough Nagisa-kun, Korosensei, the test is over." Azazel declared.

"Test?" was the thing the 2 said in unison.

Suddenly everyone else had appeared in front of them.

"The disappearance, the train stopping, Tannin attacking you both, it was all a test of strength, and congratulations." Azazel claimed. "You are better than these children.

"Hey!" Issei protested.

"You know I'm right Issei" Azazel said. "We all remember when you were on the receiving end. I got it recorded if you like."

"N-no thanks!"

After the little arguement Azazel turned back to face Nagisa and Korosensei.

"Now then, sorry if you were inconvenienced by this event, however, you need not worry anymore, that dragon Tannin was asked to do this by me."

"What was that thing you were saying about testing our strength?" Nagisa asked,

"Well, I wanted to see the planet busting super being in action and I needed to be able to assess your power in terms of strength, speed, etc. but enough of that, shall we get going to our original destination?"

"Yeah. thanks." Nagisa said somewhat unhappy

"Ah yes, before anything, I would like to properly introduce myself. I am Azazel, leader of the Fallen angels." he said one hand on his chest. He brandished his 12 black wings demonstrating his rank in the world of angels and demons, as Korosensei had been informed on how the number of wings worked prior he instantly recognized Azazel as what would be considered a king or emperor.

"Nice to meet you, as I'm sure you heard I am Korosensei, the former God of Death.

"Ohohohoh, a god huh?"

Their little conversation continued as the group now headed for the House of the Gremory clan.


	14. here you guys go,

**(to start off with, this has nothing to do with the story, this is just something I had on me, second, this is a one shot. I hope you like it, I hope this will suffice until I can get out chapter 17)**

Planeptune, the land of purple progress. Odd name but for a nomadic type, it didn't really matter what the name of the place was as long as food was available.

"What is my point in this game, this game called life?" I said to myself. Being a simple wandering arm for hire. Simply doing jobs here and there just to be able to buy food, water, and clothes when necessary. Lying on the side of a river feeling the warm air clenching my body and the soft green grass comforting me I looked up into the sky, that beautiful blue sky that was as pure as a diamond. To the side, just barely in sight, was the mighty Planeptower. The home of the Nation's Goddess Purple Heart. I cared little for complicated things like politics, war, even organizations. I believed that the best way of life was simply in exploring the infinite of the world. Slowly drifting away into a slumber I was brought back to full consciousness by a voice.

"Yahoo! Finally done with all that work!" a young, quite nice voice crossed my ears. Turning my head to the side I saw a young girl. A white, light blue, and purple parka dress combination. Looked similar to a hoodie if it didn't have a hoodie.

"Huh? Mister, how'd ya find my secret spot?" the young girl asked.

" _Mister, I'm not that old yet, maybe 17 or 18, stopped counting once I started my journey_ " I thought to myself before replying. "Secret place? I just wandered here. I apologize" I said sitting myself up. "I didn't mean to intrude on your space um, what was your name?"

"Oh, I'm Neptune. Some call me Nep since they can't pronounce my frickin name. More people know me as Purple heart though." she said smiling.

" _Purple Heart… wait, this girl is the nation's patron leader?_ " I had asked myself in doubt. "Nice to meet you Lady Neptune.

Even if I didn't belong to any particular nation, I still understood how upper and lower classed people would interact with one another. I wasn't a complete bum at least yet.

"Oh you don't need to call me Lady or anything, I'm just Neptune."

"I understand, Neptune then" I said looking at her for a reaction

"Oh! You can say my name! Amazing!" she said eyes sparkling.

" _Is Neptune really that hard of a name? I'd assume there were harder names, like Galifianakis or something,"_

"Who are you though mister?" she asked.

"It really doesn't matter" I said looking down slightly.

"Aw come on, pleeeeease? I told you who I was right? It's only fair to do the same."

She is rather hard to reject when she is as cute as she is.

"Okay, I'll tell you," I cleared my throat for a moment. "To be honest, I barely know myself, for I don't know how many years, I've just been a wandering traveler moving from place to place, country to country. I don't think I could be considered a citizen of anywhere." I said feeling a shade of melancholy in my own voice.

"That sounds horrible though, don't you get super lonely?" she asked looking both sad and worried.

"Well, I'm not entirely alone, I'm surrounded by life, animals, nature, while the animals can't respond I know for sure they know I'm here and there."

"What do you mean?"

At this point even Neptune sat down to listen, interested in my story, man, there's a first for everything indeed.

"I said I was a wanderer, a nomad if you will. A long time ago I felt something hit hard. I was at a festival filled to the brim with different people. Many talents everywhere. Swordsmen, artists, archers, sculptures. Every form of art, even video games. But, I realized something in the light, darkness. Seeing all of this I questioned myself, if there's all this talent in the world, so much potential, so much strength, then why do I, some average joe schmoe exist. Why am I allowed at this place? So I decided to start looking. I wanted to explore the world for that answer, still am looking,"

"Quite an interesting way to explain running away," this voice was different, it was deeper, more mature, and instead of the light hearted atmosphere Neptune's voice generated, this was rather elegant.

"N-Neptune? No, you must be Lady Purple Heart? Wait, what do you mean run away?" I asked for confirmation.

"That is correct, I am Purple Heart, but who I am is no mystery, but I digress, you said you saw the talent in others and decided to leave your home because of that. So you indeed ran away no?"

"I-!" I could say nothing in defence, this was true.

"Do not misunderstand however," she said eyes closed. "You indeed ran away, but everyone does at some point. You ran because you wanted to find your purpose, a chance to make your existence fact, most Goddesses may not have experienced such a feeling, being that as Goddesses we are known worldwide, but that doesn't mean we can't learn about one another."

"L-Lady Purple Heart," I said losing my calm, collected tone.

"I admire you, you have this aura around you, it looks beautiful."

"Please," I spoke out. "Don't say that, I'm not any of this until I can prove it myself,"

"My goodness." Purple heart said, then turning back into Neptune. "You're kinda dumb huh, you don't need to make your existence fact."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You just gotta have faith that you really are you, after all, faith is why I, Noire, Blanc, and Vert exist right?"

"I, I'm sorry, it's hard to change my thinking after so many years."

"Well then, let's go" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me

"Wait wa- where are we going!?"

"To my home, I'm gonna help you." Neptune said pulling even harder, unable to resist I followed her towards the Planeptower.

Several minutes later we had finally arrived inside the Basilicom. We were greeted by an odd person. A young women smaller that any child, she looked like an adult however, but also floated on a book over a meter off the ground.

" _Is this some robot?_ "

"Welcome back Neptune… and guest?" the person greeter.

"Yo! I'm back Histy, he's going to be helping me with some stuff for a day or two." Neptune proclaimed.

"P-Please forgive me, H-Hiiisty?" I said not sure of what to call her.

"It's quite alright, more help with the paperwork and mini-jobs would help greatly. My name is Histoire, and I am the Oracle of this nation.

" _So that's why she looks like this, not that I've ever seen an oracle that is._ " I thought. "Understood Histoire-sama, thank you very much for allowing me to be here."

"You are very welcome, a friend of Neptune's should be perfectly safe."

"C'mon now! We gotta get to work." Neptune said pulling me away once more. "Actually, I never got your name"

"I, I don't remember my name."

"Really!?" Histoire and Neptune said simultaneously.

"W-well then," Neptune began, "let's give you a new name, how about Haru?"

"That's a bit generic" Histoire noted.

"Inu?"

"That means dog Neptune,"

"Paraphernalia?"

"That doesn't make sense in the slightest form."

"Alright then! How about Hiro!" Neptune shouted pointing towards me.

"Hm, Hiro huh?" I spoke. "Yeah, alright, from now on I am Hiro," I said.

"Nice to meet you Hiro-kun" the two girls said.

"Onee-chan?" a voice came from the side of another door with some light purple hair,. "who's that boy?" the girl said peeking her head out more. She resembled Neptune greatly, just a bit older.

"Oh Nepgear! Great timing, get over here for a sec!" Neptune shouted.

" _Well, let's see if Neptune can really change someone like me,_ " I thought.

Neptune took me to an office room with a huge stack of papers.

"First off, I'd like you to help me with this stuff!" Neptune declared.

Looking at the papers, they seemed to be about things like production, construction, leases and loans, etc.

" _She's just looking for a scapegoat huh, very well,_ " "what's the pay? Neptune?"

"Pay?" Neptune asked her sister.

"Onee-chan, if you're going to have someone do your work, especially a random person they are obviously going to ask for something in return."

"Um, well~" Neptune looked somewhat nervous.

" _Crap! I forgot that I used my allowance to buy a new game._ " "um, how about I take you somewhere to eat? My treat." she said

"Hm, yeah alright, it's a deal then," I said. I had just then realized I hadn't eaten anything all day.

Minutes turned to hours, Neptune went off to do something in the meantime, Nepgear had stayed to supervise.

"Amazing! You can do this stuff faster than I or Histoire can. Even though you don't look like the business type."

Still looking down at the sheet of paper detailing some time of transaction and delivery of a massive shipment, I could barely reply. "Thanks, I have pretty intimate knowledge on most things, I used to try and learn everything there was to know. Got a bit into business before I gave up."

"Why don't you stay in one country Mr. Hiro? You would be a huge asset to any nation."

"Well," I said taking a break. "I'm not the settle down type, I just wander the world doing anything to find answers."

"You're like a sage,"

"More like a bum really, I do admire the CPU's, quite a bit in fact,"

"Well, that's only natural I guess, by why would someone like you care about CPU's?"

"Because of the power you hold within yourselves, your strength, wisdom, tenacity, attitude, the aspects you all have are things I couldn't dream of having."

"...I don't think that's true at all." Nepgear said seriously. "You are strong enough to live for years alone, away from civilization without companions, you look for your purpose in life, and maybe you may have to do some things bad to get it, but at heart I can tell you have the makings of a CPU,"

I didn't have any response. In over a decade I hadn't heard any real compliments aside from the occasional "thank you very much" or "you can do a lot" I'd get from people.

Suddenly Neptune barged in,

"Hey! Hiro, come with me for a minute." she said taking my hand and standing me up.

"What? Aren't I supposed to be doing this stuff? Or are you gonna finish it." I asked sarcastically.

"No, I heard there was a monster problem and I want you to come help. There's a whole ton of them"

"...fine..." I said not caring.

Several miles out in a large green field there were an army's' worth of Dogoos, slime like blue creatures that had pet-like qualities. Not only that, a few Ancient dragons and ice whales as well. Everything was here.

"that's them" Neptune said equipping a katana. I did the same taking out a handgun and aiming it.

Our little extermination began, Neptune cutting apart dozens and me shooting down just as much. Even so, the horde didn't end. It was only a matter of time before either Neptune or I gets overwhelmed, it happened, Neptune was caught in the back by a red dogoo.

"Gyaa!" Neptune said falling to the ground.

" _Shit! I gotta help,_ " I thought.

" **Wait!** " a voice said to me,

" _Who's there!?_ "

" **Just leave her to be, once she's done for you can claim her power that you envy so much!** "

" _What!? The hell are you talking about, she can go HDD and she'll be fine.!"_ "Neptune! Hurry, go HDD now!"

"A-alright!" Neptune jumped up and held a small crystal shape in her hand. "HDD! Activate!"

However, whe she said this, nothing happened.

"Huh? HUUUH!?"

" _What's going on?"_

" **I won't let her, now, take her power, take all the CPU's power, obtain that pwer and you will get your answers! The one thing you truly want above all else"**

" _I… I… I will… I will not!"_ shouting to the voice in my head I charged forward shooting down anything in my path. Quickly getting to Neptune I realized my mistake, I didn't check my back and was soon surrounded once more.

" _This is the end I guess maybe I should've just settled down, neither of us would be doing this, no, I lived my life, I may have some regrets, but I'll get over it._ " I said picking up Neptune's sword in my other hand. Ready for my last effort to end in vain I saw something. Nepgear in HDD form had rocketed towards us holding her sword gun firing several lasers at the surrounding monsters.

"Onee-chan! Hiro!"

"Neptune-san! Young boy!"

We were saved by Nepgear and a girl who introduced herself as "B-Sha". Good timing at it's absolute best,

"Onee-chan! Why didn't you transform!?" Nepgear demanded.

"Well, I uh, I don't really know why,"

"Wait, Nepgear, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Neptune, rather Purple Heart, had a plan to test you. To help you realize who you were and also to make you a friend. She was _going_ to transform but act like she was still in danger but when she really was in danger I had to come as fast as I could

"...no," I said. "I had second guessed myself, thinking about letting things happen, I'm no friend. I'm sorry."

Neptune stood in front of me and looked me dead in the eye.

"Listen here Hiro! It doesn't matter what you were thinking before you acted. What matters is that you did act!" she said. "You can feel free to imagine everything under the sun, but you helped me and that's what mattered! You ARE a friend Hiro. if you weren't you wouldn't have done that for me, risking your own life for someone else."

Friend, I had little to no idea of the word after so long. I could barely comprehend what she was telling me.

"Friend… me, a friend." I said. I paused for a second and recollected myself. "Understood, Neptune, thank you for being my first friend in years."

"Yay!" Neptune cheered. "Now let's celebrate!"

In celebration of a new friend Neptune Invited the other Goddesses over so Hiro could meet them.

"You this is Hiro-kun yes?" Vert had asked. "You're something to look at." she said smiling.

"W-what?" Hiro asked. Vert showing him a mirror showed mid Black hair with Dark brown red eyes. Practically a perfect face.

"I-, I've never seen my own face before." Hiro said in disbelief

" _So he's also a loner. And he's good looking, he's, he's_ " Noire thought staring at him

"Heard he had no friends till now, sound familiar Noire?" Blanc said staring at her.

"H-Hey! I do too have friends! H-he's a friend now,"

"Hey, Hiro," vert said from behind Noire. Vert suddenly kicked Noire towards Hiro causing them to fall to the ground. Noire had landed and been set on top of Hiro in a rather "exciting" position.

"Gyaaa!" Noire shouted jumping away completely flustered.

Everyone laughed, aside from Noire, even Hiro had to grin at an embarrassed Noire even though he too felt weird, he'd never been in a relationship before so something like this was new to him.

"Gamindustri's next headliner, Noire gets bold. Lonely heart gets a new friend." Neptune declared.

"Hey!" Noire said.

A portal opened in the middle of the room. Out of it came another person. She resembled Neptune, hair in a ponytail wearing what looked like a dress crossed with pajamas

"Everyone~ I'm here~" the girl said.

"Hey, Pururun! Glad you could make it!" Neptune said greeting the girl.

"Who's this Neptune?" Hiro asked.

"This is Plutia, CPU of the other Planeptune, the other me,"

"Nice to meet you hiro-kun~"

"Likewise" Hiro said shaking her hand.

"Now, Hiro, if you will follow Pururun to the room over there we have a surprise for you." Neptune explained.

"o-okay?"

Following Plutia to the room everyone else had stayed outside of the room.

"Huh?"

"Sorry about this Hiro" Neptune said. "But ya did say you thought about letting me die, think about this as payback" she said eyes filled with pity.

"O-Onee-chan, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Nepgear asked.

"I think this'll be interesting" Vert said putting a camera on the wall

"H-hey!" Hiro shouted but was ignored.

"Well, it's also kinda an initiation, everyone's been through it anyway, so he's gotta go too. Again, super duper sorry about this Hiro!" Neptune said before shutting the door.

" _Locked in a room with Plutia? I have a weird feeling_ " Hiro thought.

"Now, let's begin~~" Plutia said being enveloped in a light. When the light disappeared Plutia had disappeared. In her place was a taller, older, and much more terrifying woman in revealing "clothes". An unshakable fear surged through Hiro's body, every instinct from his years shouting danger, but he was frozen still in fear.

"Now" the woman spoke. "Time for your punishment, hehehehe"

END


	15. Chapter 16: vacation plans time

Chapter 16

Eventually the group had Arrived at the Gremory house. It was described as being as big as Honshu in Japan. There were several castles within the area and it all seemed like something out of a fantasy anime. The train stopped and everyone got out to be met by a rather large mansion. The doors alone were at least 50 cm taller than Korosensei. The doors were opened by a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back.

"Welcome back Rias, Issei, Azazel… Giant yellow Octopus?"

"You can just ignore him, he's practically a living combination of improv comedy act mixed with sonic the hedgehog." Azazel said.

"...that's the best description of Korosensei I've ever heard" Nagisa thought to himself

"Please come in,"

As Nagisa and Korosensei walked into the home both were in awe of the sheer size. Korosensei instantly disappeared with a blast of wind.

"Aaand he's off. He'll be back in a minute or two." Nagisa said

The group, now one octopus less, continued to make their way to Sirzechs Office. On the way they were Greeted by a young boy. He resembled Rias and Sirzechs, most likely a relative.

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked smiling, kneeling down.

"This Is Millicas Gremory" Rias stated. "My nephew."

"Nice to meet you miss!" Millicas said smiling open mouthed.

"Miss?…" Nagisa thought

"Haha! See, I'm not the only one, maybe I was just hallucinating and Nagisa really is a girl." Issei said, and subsequently got hit in the stomach and head by Nagisa and Koneko.

"Annoying" they both said in unison

"Where are you guys going?" Millicas asked.

"Nii-sama asked us to bring Nagisa here, as well as another who's not here at the moment." Rias explained.

"Okay, can I watch?"

Grayfia had stepped in, "now Millicas, you still have things to do."

"Can I if I finish quickly?"

"*sigh yes, you may if you finish early."

"Yay"

Back on there journey to sirzechs' office they had eventually arrived. After opening the door they saw sirzechs playing with what seemed to be action figures, maybe from some anime or something. Quickly throwing them behind him and trying to play it off.

"W-w-why hello there e-everyone uuuh, you guys a-are early!" he said looking embarrassed.

Nagia however, noticed that in the right corner behind them there was a picture sticking out of a dresser drawer. It was a picture of Nagisa wearing the girl's clothes from the summer vacation he was on during year 3.

"You gotta be kidding me. How did he even get that? Maybe I should get rid of it later."

"Wait a minute, where's the octopus?" Azazel asked.

The moment after Azazel spoke Korosensei had reappeared holding some action figures, comic books, a bowl with some red substance in it, and a paper fan.

"Korosensei? Where did you go?" Nagisa asked

"Just exploring the local area, and may be on the chase from some gamblers."

Everyone stared at him. Some frowns and some grins. He eventually got wind of what was happening when he showed up and readjusted himself.

"Anyway," Sirzechs said, "it's time I explained why I asked for you all to come here. To start off with, Korosensei and Nagisa-kun, I would like for you to spend the next week here within the underworld. As for everyone else, I would like you all to accompany them."

Gee, how vague.

"Well, maybe I should explain more, I asked you too to come here because initially I had assumed your battle with Tannin wouldn't go so well for the two of you. I had assumed it would go similar to how it went for My sister's peerage. Surprisingly, you had exceeded my every expectation as well as showed me something new, Nagisa's sacred gear. So I had to make a last minute plan. That plan was to have you experience what the underworld has to offer, as well as see how you fare against my sisters Peerage. Sparring for lack of a better term."

"So like a training camp?" Nagisa suggested.

"Precisely"

Suddenly an explosion occurred. Everyone had rushed towards the front of the house where they heard the explosion. Grayfia was standing facing a wall of smoke hand raised.

"What happened?" Azazel asked hands on the back of his head.

"We have some intruders." when the smoke cleared there was a small RC tank a centimeter away from a large crater.

"That tank looks very familiar. isn't that-" "Grayfia-san! Please don't shoot."

"What is it Nagisa-kun?"

"I think I know who the intruders are." Nagisa activated his sacred gear but holstered his knife. Using his auditory and sensory powers he scanned the surrounding area, he looked at the door behind to the left of the tank. A door. He walked toward the door and opened it. Using his eyes to see through the dark he noticed 3 individuals. Though it was dark he saw the colors red, green and a light blue/white. Turning on the lights revealed three people, one holding a RC control pad. They were Karma, Kayano, and Itona.

"Karma, Kayano, Itona!? The heck are you guys doing here!?" he shouted in shock and confusion. "How did you even get here?"

"We kinda followed you, hehe" Kayano said nervously.

"We wanted to see what was going on with you and Korosensei, you really think we were going to sit around and do nothing?" Karma said.

"Nice dragon fight, could've looked cooler though" Itona said critically."

"Itona, brutally honest as always" Nagisa thought.

"so we have some stowaways huh? that's interesting." Azazel said. "didn't know you guys were that shitty at your jobs. jobs being good at things that is."

"ah, finally been found, thought you guys could do better, oh well, first time isn't the best for anyone." Korosensei said, purple faced with an X

"so how did you follow us guys?" Nagisa asked.

"we followed behind you guys onto that circle thing the moment before it closed and when we were on the train we ran to the train cart behind you guys. Korosensei noticed us and talked to us doing his clone thing, he told us that we could stay on board if we kept hidden, a stealth test or something. guess we failed." Kayano explained to Nagisa.

"what should we do about this?" Rias asked her brother

"if they were anything but regular human they'd probably be eliminated as spies. but since they're students of Korosensei, and friends with Nagisa, I think we can let them stay for the week. they can go with you all." Sirzechs stated

"really? thanks a lot Mr. Satan," Karma said.

"please, Call me Sirzechs, Satan is just the title." Sirzechs replied.

"well, I guess you guys are coming with us," Issei said. "hope you're excited to see something awesome."

"we've hung out with a giant mach 20 teaching octopus that threatened the fate of the entire planet, then fought against assassins and soldiers alike, then saw him alive after we watched him evaporate into yellow glowing balls, then watched me fly with devil wings. it's gonna take a lot to impress them." Nagisa replied. "oh yeah, Karma and I have been to space and threatened astronauts with a bomb that was just jelly in order to steal internationally secret information."

" _holy fucking shit_ " Issei thought. "why didn't someone make a comic book series or TV show out of their adventures? I'd pay real money to see that."

"where we going this time Korosensei?" Itona asked.

"we're going to be here for a weeks time, also." Korosensei disappeared for about 3 seconds and came back with three massive books. "here you go," Korosensei appearently made multiple copies of his "what to do in hell" guidebook.

"How does anyone make these? I could understand a guide book for maybe tokyo, osaka, other countries, but those wouldn't be nearly that big, and how does one make a guidebook for hell?" Issei asked.

"those look like accordions." Xenovia stated. to which everyone agreed wit a nod of the head.

"You should see the ones he made for when we went on a school trip, even the ones he made for every individual student for after he died and we graduated." Nagisa said. "oh yeah, so where and when do we go first?"

"you will all be going to the forest 80 KM east from here." Sirzechs told them all. "Azazel, I ask that you chaperone them."

"got it." Azazel replied.

"I'll be getting a head start if you all don't mind." Korosensei said as he disappeared.

about 4 and a half seconds later Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, and Itona all at once said "and he's there."

 **(Alright guys, chapter 16, so a few things,**

 **1- I have yet to work on chapter 18 so after chapter 17 I may be a while on later chapters, don't worry though, I _WILL_ be finishing this fic, it's just that School's just started a few weeks ago so I'll be sidetracked.**

 **2- I'm working on another Fanfic, a Hyperdimension Neptunia OC story**

 **3-** **should I make another language version of this story? like, the same words and stuff just in another language in case others want to read it. should I? anyway, thank you so much for following the story so far, be sure to comment, favorite, and/or follow for more stuff, thanks again and see you guys next chapter!)**

死は来ています


	16. Chapter 17: day 1 time

Chapter 17

The Crystal Forest, a landscape that had existed for tens of thousands of years a valley of large crystalline structures. Each crystal containing a myriad of beautiful colors. At the center, an enormous crystal shaped into an ornate spire.

"Amazing" Korosensei thought to himself. "I wonder how much even one of these would sell for, probably enough to buy sweets across the globe." Korosensei's mind filled with an ocean of candy, ice cream, pudding, anything he thought as tasting good was pictured. He walked towards one of the crystals and tried to lift it, however it did not move. He put more effort into it but again it didn't move. One last try he spit into his "Hands" grabbed the crystal branches with all of the tentacles he could and pulled. It very slowly began to give way and after maybe 3 minutes of constant effort it finally let it's grip off of the ground. Looking at the bottom of the crystal that was embedded into the ground it looked like a root system similar to a tree.

After a few seconds later a magic circle appeared on the ground, from said circle Nagisa, Karma, Issei, and everyone else had appeared.

"Korosensei? What are you holding?" Nagisa asked.

"That" Azazel answered "is a rainbow crystal"

"A what?" Issei asked.

"When they break they create a rainbow. They take many centuries to grow that large." Sirzechs answered pointing at the one Korosensei was holding.

"What's with the giant one over there?" Kayano asked Azazel

"That is the oldest crystal in the world, the first crystal. It's also known as the unbreakable rainbow pillar."

"How old is it?"

"Hell if I know, it's pretty old though. Anyway, let's get down to business. Everyone gear up"

Everyone activated their sacred gears, aside from Gasper and Asia of course.

"You see those tall branchless crystals? First to cut down 1 of them and bring them here doesn't have to do a 30 Km run. You 3 humans can just watch, but no giving hints, 321 go!" he said firing a magic flare into the sky. Taking a second for this command to register everyone rushed trying to cut down the crystals. Xenovia felt the most confident given her Durandal's destructive capabilities, however, the sword only made a small cut into the side.

"Oh yeah, by the way, these things are some of the diamond equivalent of the underworld." Azazel called out.

Nagisa, who was trying to cut a rectangular prism shaped crystal as well as Karma, Kayano, and Itona realized something, this was a crystal, meaning its atomic structure was arranged in a uniform way. Which meant that each crystal had "Cleavage points"

"Ah ah ah, remember boys and girls, no hints" Azazel said to the three human spectators and Korosensei who was not participating.

Knowing what to do now Nagisa called out to kiba "Kiba-kun! Can you lend me a sword?"

"What kind?" he replied back

"A thin but sharp one"

replying to the request Kiba summoned a single edged sword and handed it to nagisa before returning to his own crystal.

Nagisa activated his gear, but holstered his knife, only needing the increased strength granted. He grasped the sword with both of his hands, and swung the sword horizontally at full strength at the base of the crystal. The sword dug deep into the crystal, more than half way, given that the crystal was about 60 cm (or 2 feet). Everyone working on their own crystals stopped and looked at Nagisa. Taking another swing from the other side Nagisa cut straight through the crystal. Planting the sword into the ground Nagisa began pulling the crystal to Azazel, Azazel and Nagisa's friends all smiling.

"So you figured it out eh? That sure was quick," Azazel said arms crossed

"What do you mean?" Xenovia and Kiba asked.

"I'll answer that" Korosensei declared. "The atomic structure of crystals are formed in a uniform way, one part of it is identical to another therefore any crystal will have what are called cleavage points, places where you can split crystals apart, once you know that all you have to do is find out where those points are and apply a little force."

"Exactly" Azazel said. "Now, Nagisa, you can sit over with your friends, as for everyone else, start running!" he said pointing to a white line on the ground running outward. To much of the others dismay, Azazel wasn't kidding. He was actually having them run a 30 Km (19 miles) run. While they were going to spend the next hour and 15 minutes Azazel had some personal plans. "Nagisa, if you would come with me until they're done running."

"Okay," Nagisa followed Azazel out to about 2 kilometers from their initial point via flight.

"Um, Azazel-san? Can I ask you a question?" Nagisa asked

"Name it" he replied still looking forward

"When I died, the person who killed me-"

"You mean when you got 86'd?" Azazel said sarcastically

"...yes, but anyway, the guy who killed me, he had angel wings the same color as yours, as the leader of the fallen angels were you the one who sent him to kill Rias and Issei and indirectly killed me?" Nagisa was serious, he wanted to know the real cause of his own death.

Hearing the question both stopped midair, Azazel still not facing Nagisa,

"If I did?" Azazel said deadpanned.

"What?"

"If I did send him or her to kill Issei and Rias, they ended up killing you, what of it? Wouldn't change the fact that it happened and you and I are here now would it?"

"True, nothing would really change of the situation."

"And if you knew whether I did or not, what would you do in response? Would you attack me?"

"Of course not," Nagisa said

"And why wouldn't you? You would have every right to, 'an eye for an eye'-"

"And the whole world is blind, there'd be no point in trying to fight you Azazel-san, I'm an assassin, but I won't kill. Murder is murder no matter what dies."

"Noble mentality, well to answer your question, no I did not send that guy, didn't even know someone tried to kill them until a few days ago."

"Oh, so~ what was it you wanted to bring me out here for?"

"Land down there" Azazel commanded, doing the same.

Once they had landed Azazel's left arm turned into a sword,

"The reason I lead you out here… is to sit front row to the action!" he said lunging towards an unprepared Nagisa. Barely dodging the blade Nagisa rolled out of the way activating his sacred gear equipping his knife.

"What are you doing Azazel-san!?"

"I just told you, I want to know your power for myself, nothing wrong with some exercise right?

"Well… could've said something ya know" Nagisa said sounding slightly annoyed.

Azazel jumped forward, hand now holding a small golden purple object instead of being a sword arm. Pointing the tip at Nagisa it began to glow, after a few seconds of humming a beam of light fired straight towards Nagisa who was able to dodge it, now on guard.

Responding to the light beam Nagisa threw his knife at Azazel who was able to dodge it.

"Not a good idea disarming yourself Nagisa-kun,"

"That's what most would say" Nagisa, whose right hand was still extended from the throw, contracted his middle and index finger as if daring Azazel to move. However until then unknown to Azazel, a near invisible light blue wire like line connected Nagisa's fingers to his knife. The knife quickly flew backwards like a yo-yo and into Nagisa's hand once more.

" _It's like a knife whip, I should be careful wherever that knife goes, It doesn't look like he can control the knife mid air and probably can only use that wire for reclaiming his knife. I'll just have to find out though."_ Azazel thought to himself. But his analysis was cut short by Nagisa firing a projectile from his handgun.

Azazel summoned a light sword in his right hand, and a shield construct protruding from the golden object.

" _With that shield and sword he has me beat on range, he wants me to bring out another technique. I have to if I want to win, but which one?_ " Nagisa thought to himself. He holstered his knife and grabbed the barrel of his gun with his left hand. Making a cracking and snapping sound the gun's shape changed into a straight baton like object.

" _Ohohoh, what's he planning now?"_ Azazel asked himself in excitement.

re-Equipping his knife Nagisa planted the butt of his knife onto the barrel of the "gun" and caused the two objects to glow. In a small flash of light the knife and gun transformed into a longer single edged sword hilt shaped like a revolver cylinder and a small opening component on the back of the sword blade.

"Bullet blade" Nagisa declared.

Nagisa and Azazel pointing their blades towards one another condensed the air itself. The slightest sound or movement would kick off their battle. Nagisa, taking the first move, went on the offensive charging at the defending Azazel.

On the other end.

"Hey, Korosensei! Where'd Azazel-sensei go?" Issei asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, something about needing Nagisa to do something."

Itona, playing with a small aerial drone noticed something.

"Hey, there's a big black thing headed for us,"

"Uh? Let me see!" Kayano said interested. Looking over Itona's shoulder to the screen it showed a black cloud moving across the sky towards where they were sitting at. "That looks bad, we should probably Find Azazel-san and Nagisa."

"I'll go look for them" Korosensei declared, disappearing.

"This is stupid!" Issei shouted tired and frustrated. They had just finished running their 30 km course, everyone else was in a somewhat to okay state, somewhat tired but still having energy within them.

The black cloud at that time had been maybe a kilometer away from them and began to grow abnormally large for even a cloud.

Now directly above the devils and humans the large black mass began to erratically change in shape and size. The edges of the object started to pull into the center shrinking quicker and quicker. In only a few seconds the cloud had become a sphere 2 meters in diameter and descended to the ground.

"I'm gonna say that thing isn't friendly, or weak," Karma said.

"Nobody touch it, keep away from whatever that is" Rias ordered. "Akeno, give it a little static"

"Yes ma'am!" Akeno raised her right hand into the and called down a bolt of lightning which struck the black sphere, but there was no effect. Rias fired her own magic into the sphere but again to no effect.

"So magic isn't working" Issei said activating his Boosted gear.

" **Boost!"** " **Boost!** " the boosted gear said "Boost" 10 times until a small red orb appeared in Issei's palm.

"Let's see how it reacts to dragon type moves!" he threw the ball as the Boosted gear called out "Dragon shot" the ball expanded into a large red beam engulfing the black sphere within mere milliseconds. However once the beam dissipated the sphere remained unharmed. Unlike before though, the sphere began to react to the attack.

The once sphere took shape more and more from a ball to a blob to forming arm and leg like appendages. Eventually as everyone backed away the entity took full form along with a color change. The entity appeared non-solid. A shaped gray gas. While it seemed harmless it's presence instilled great fear among everyone around it. Only Itona was unfazed due to his stoic personality, even Koneko, took Nekomata form. Everyone had activated their sacred gears and prepared for battle. Kiba was the first to strike, summoning a line of swords protruding from the ground and impaling the creature. However, the ghost like creature grasped the swords inside of it and snapped them instantly. Koneko was next, Firing a ki blast from hare hands that just passed through the entity will no effect, not even acknowledging the attack as it did with Kiba.

"Impossible!" Koneko said frowning.

"What do you mean?" Kiba sked.

"That attack would harm anything with even the slightest of life force. Which means this isn't living, I can't sense anything coming from it, just nothingness."

Almost as if it was confirming Koneko's words the area immediately surrounding the entity began to disappear into nothing, not smoke nor dust.

It's right hand reached out and began walking towards Issei, responding to this Issei activated his Scale mail armor and charged forward at the entity. Launching an uppercut into the chest of the entity rendered it airborne until Issei taking flight slammed it back into the ground. The creature however, simply got back up and resumed the same action prior. Attempting the same attack once more Issei charged at it and threw his arm into the chest of the entity. However, the entity caught the fist and threw Issei into the ground behind it hard enough to create a crater, knocking the air out of Issei. Target on the ground it moved it's hand in an attempt to grab his face.

"Issei!" Rias flew at full speed and fired a blast of magic at the entity pushing it off of Issei just before direct contact. Unfortunately, just as before, the entity stood back up, this time, it fired an energy blast of it's own, pushing Rias back several meters and completely destroying whatever the beam touched, specifically her clothing. The entity picked up Issei and appeared to be charging an attack with it's freehand. It would have killed him if not for it suddenly getting knocked over and Issei disappearing. Next to the group appeared Korosensei holding Issei's unconscious body along with Azazel and Nagisa.

 **(so I spent quite a while on this one, reading up on some stuff, watching some fairy tail, and some games, also. I just today learned that Azazel has a "gender raygun" which rule 63's people, oh yes.**


	17. Chapter 18 building a peerage time

Chapter 18

The 2 beings stared one another down. Korosensei, and this black mass.

"I'm going to say you are not here to talk," Korosensei said.

The entity did not respond with words. It dashed towards Korosensei attempting to slash at Korosensei, but missed. The entity continued to attack over and over. Korosensei easily dodged every attempt. Korosensei wrapped his tentacles around the entity and lifted it off the ground. It's struggle to escape was to no avail, even trying to slash the tentacles holding it. Korosensei then raised it above his head and threw it to the ground, the entity hit the ground creating a crater large enough to send shockwaves. The mass of the entity then changed shape. It suddenly grew two appendages on it's back shaped like wings. It's right arm changed as well. A long curved blade. The left arm became three tendrils flailing around. The creature charged once again to strike it's target faster than before. However, even with it's enhancements Korosensei is easily able to evade and rebound it's attacks. The entity was pushed back several meters and seemed disoriented.

"What was that Korosensei just did?" Nagisa thought.

The entity's "head" seemed to turn towards the group, specifically, Kayano, Karma, Itona, and Nagisa. The entity made a dive and flew towards them, splitting into 4 versions of itself each entity having one aspect of the entity.

Nagisa activated his Sacred gear and began firing at the entities. The entity with the scythe struck at Nagisa, being blocked by his knife. The others weren't so fortunate. Without any weapons to defend themselves Karma, Kayano, and Itona were forced only to evade and run. Karma had little problem dodging the entity original entity (the one without the appendages.), moving around the entity and was able to keep his distance. Itona and Kayano, while also skilled, weren't nearly as talented as Karma. Having much less athletic and acrobatic ability evading was severely more tiring. Nagisa and Korosensei attempting to compensate for them. But even a single mistake could mean the end, par for the course for assassins, The 4 entities then after maybe four minutes had coalesced once more into a sphere. It's body reshaped to it's original humanoid form.

"What's it doing now?" Karma asked.

The entity disappeared and reappeared behind Kayano and Itona, who had now been standing next to each other.

"Kayano! Itona!" Issei shouted running towards them trying to alert them. But it was too late, the entities hands impaled the two in the heart(s). Korosensei appeared next the the entity grabbing it's body and removing it's arms out of the two, Karma and Nagisa holding the two bodies. Korosensei went black, if the shadow showed anything, it would be fear.

"How dare you harm my students" Korosensei said. His words alone made everyone uneasy,

"Talk about presence! So this is what Korosensei really can be like?" Issei finally understood why Korosensei held the title "God of Death". This intense feeling filled the air. Korosensei removed the entities limbs and threw it into the air before rising up and slamming it back into the ground even harder than before. It felt like an earthquake. Korosensei wrapped his tentacles around a single one causing it to glow. A massive beam that would put Issei's Dragon shot to shame fired straight down into the crater blasting the entity out of existence.

Everyone was speechless. They just watched a generally cheerful creature go overboard, completely obliterating the entity in seconds. This was his real strength, his fury was inconceivable. If he wanted to, he could destroy everything there ever was.

"Korosensei!" Nagisa shouted.

Korosensei slowly turned black to yellow

"I apologize for my eruption everyone." he said, then turning around and kneeled next to the bodies of Kayno and Itona.

"Korosensei? Can you do what you did before?" Nagisa and Karma asked. "The cell by cell thing on graduation day?"

Korosensei sighed. "No, I can not, that was no normal attack. The cells directly touched by it's arms disintegrated. There isn't anything I can do. I am sorry."

Everyone stared at both Korosensei and the bodies on the ground. Some tears had formed and began dripping off of their faces.

"Oi! Hold the tears a minute," Azazel said out of nowhere. "Don't ya have those blue pieces? Just use'em,"

His words broke the atmosphere in an instant.

"...oh yeah" Nagisa muttered.

"Are you kidding me!?" everyone shouted at him, aside from Korosensei

"Nagisa you idiot," Karma said pressing his hand against his face. At this point, no other expression was more fitting for this crowning failure.

Nagisa manifested two of his blue pieces, the Bishop and the Rook, putting the bishop on Kayano and the Rook on itona. as before with Nagisa and Korosensei, Kayano and Itona flew a brilliant blue color. blinding beams breaking through from their eyes and mouths.

their bodies levitated for a few seconds and then they were placed on their feet, void of injuries.

"huh?" Kayano said aloud. "what just happened?"

"did I just die?" Itona asked.

"yep," Issei answered. "got impaled, Nagisa brought you guys back using his evil pieces."

Suddenly everyone's opened wide. Korosensei had his "not bad not good" face.

"what? something wrong?" Kayano asked. then she noticed something hanging to the side of her hair. it looked like a tuft of hair but it was odd looking. near the tip it got thinner until the tip which looked like a bump. it stood straight up surprising Kayano.

"ah! what the heck!?"

somehow, a tentacle, the same color as what she had prior to graduation had protruded from under her hair. not one, but two tentacles.

"Nagisa! why do I have tentacles again!?" Kayano shouted.

"I-I don't really know, I mean, I was never told about getting tentacles, I never got them,"

"I got them too" Itona said pointing to the top of his head which sported several tentacles.

"hold up," Karma said "those tentacles caused personality changes and used a lot of energy from what Yanagisawa said, but you guys are the same, and don't look like your under any pain like Itona was without a good battery.."

"that's true," Korosensei confirmed. "Kayano had become nearly homicidal when she used her tentacles, Itona had a similar effect on him."

"does it matter now? shouldn't be a problem if they're fine right?" Issei asked.

"It could be that the tentacles are being supported by their magic." Rias suggested.

"Magic goes quite a long ways away. could be a good powersource if humans were less of morons." Azazel said grinning.

"he kinda just called us all morons" Nagisa thought.

"anyway, I'd say it's a good time to go back for the night," showing everyone it had already become daybreak.

"agreed" Korosensei said.

everyone travelled back to Rias' home, by the time they had arrived the sun had just gone down completely. After reporting the events to Sirzechs, Sirzechs suggested everyone go to the baths while he and Korosensei spoke in private, so everyone left Korosensei with Sirzechs to talk.

"Korosensei," Sirzechs addressed his guest.

"Yes Mr. Sirzechs?"

"I would like to talk to you about the events of the crisis that was you a few months ago."

"well, what would you like to know?" Korosensei asked holding a teacup.

"Reports had stated that you, before becoming what you are now, had controlled the experimentations on you in such a manner that it gave you such great power. How were you able to do this when the scientists working on you were smart enough to create Antimatter?"

"well, it's quite simple in reality, the Antimatter wasn't of concern, All I changed was the types of drugs they used on me, these tentacles you see were just a byproduct of the antimatter infusion."

"interesting, now, I would also like to ask about that women, the one named 'Aguri Yukimura' if I recall correctly, how was it that she had died?"

"I'm not really good with talking about that time, but if you insist." Korosensei looked down to remember what the details of his breakout was.

"First I had been informed by Yukimura-sensei, about my death in March, now knowing that my life would come to an end so soon I had decided to escape containment, but Yanagisawa had other plans. that began a rather bloody conflict. during my outrage I had fallen into a trap that very likely could've killed me then and there. but Yukimura-sensei was the one who saved my life, at the cost of her own life."

"well now, I've been reading some files on her, she was a very good person wasn't she,"

"She was,"

"unfortunately once you had officially died you had gone straight here, not even limbo or anything."

"being me would do that." Korosensei said sounding just as perky as usual.

"I've requested the cooperation of Heaven for an, arrangement, in other words, would you like to see her again? it will only be for a limited time but this was the best I could do."

Korosensei stared at Sirzechs silently and intensely, as if he just told him the location of the holy grail, or the 7 cities of gold.

"Thanks, but not now," Korosensei replied.

"oh? interesting, I'd thought it you would say yes."

"this day, my students had once again been harmed, as a teacher I must protect them with all my might. I failed to do that again, which is why until the problem has been resolved I must devote all my time to them."

"I understand, Korosensei. I will put it on hold by your request."

Meanwhile outside the men's and women's bath.

"alright everyone, time to split." Azazel said. The girls; Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Kayano began walking to the girl's bath while the boys, Azazel, Karma, Issei, Kiba, Itona, Gasper and Nagisa walked to the boys.

"c'mon Nagisa" Akeno called waving to Nagisa motioning for him to follow them.

"Huh!?" Nagisa shouted confused

Kayano, Karma, and Issei broke out into laughter,

"yeah Nagisa, why you coming with us?" Karma said

"Not you too Karma!?"

"it's true Nagisa-kun, that's for boys only" Kayano said trying to catch her breath.

"Kayano! I AM a guy!" Nagisa shouted embarrassed.

" _why am I the one getting this? what about Gasper-kun?_ " he thought.

Issei grabbed Nagisa's arm and dragged him into the men's bath.

" _Like hell I'm gonna imagine try peeping with Nagisa in there_ " Issei thought

following soon everyone had undressed and gotten into the baths.

(with the boys)

"Wow, this is pretty amazing" Karma said looking out into the sky. There were countless stars covering the sky in patterns unlike any earthly constellation.

"Huh? Where'd Nagisa go?" Gasper asked.

"Said he was going to the bathroom." Karma replied.

Issei was setting up a bunch of wooden buckets into stairs leading to the upper area where the girls were.

"He's gonna eat~ shit," Karma commented.

"Hah! Ain't that the truth" Azazel said.

Issei was dead set on seeing their naked bodies soaked in hot water beautifully.

"Gasper? Why are you covering your chest with a towel?" Karma asked.

"I-it's embarrassing being naked in front of others." Gasper replied with a whimper.

"...aren't you a man or what?"

"I'm sorry…"

" _Oh goody, another toy to play with_ " Karma thought smirking, which Azazel noticed and gave the thumbs up.

( **with the girls** )

"Uh, u, uuwaaa!" Kayano was incredibly distressed, see all of these woman naked was too much for her. Sure, she knew they had large breasts even with clothes on but for her they seemed much larger bare.

"Oh my! Are you okay Kayano-chan? Your face is all red." Akeno asked.

"I'm fine!" Kayano shouted turning her head trying hard not to shed tears for herself.

" _Wwhyyyyyyy!? Why me~!?_ " she thought dreadfully.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the side Koneko had been sitting next to her staring.

"Don't worry" Koneko said trying to comfort her sister of the A. Kayano responded giving a bear hug to Koneko, the "only one who understood her pain".

"Koneko-chan~" Kayano said, throwing herself onto koneko embracing her.

Suddenly Kayano sensed something. She raised a tentacle into the air which alerted the girls that something was up. Her tentacle swung out in the direction of the cliff and made swift contact, with a certain pervert, the only sounds heard were the sound of the tentacle hitting, a male screaming, and finally a loud thud.

" _Knew it._ "

 **End of chapter**

 **Yeah, Issei's gonna be out for a while. BTW, Itona and Kayano have more than just their tentacles, I couldn't think of anything at the time okay, not to sure whether Karma's gonna die or not but I'll figure it out eventually.**


	18. Chapter 19: day 2 time

Chapter 19

Outside of the main House of the Gremory clan Issei sat on top of a small hill. The night was late. Stars clouded the sky creating beautiful images. (I would say there was a dragon constellation buuuuut.)

"What was that shadow thing?" Issei asked himself. "It didn't feel anything when Koneko or Kiba attacked it. I did something to it but I might as well have spit on it. So what the heck was it?"

Overhead a silhouette had flown across the night sky. A rather difficult to see shade of blue on the front of it.

"Nagisa?" Issei called out. the silhouette stopped mid-air and landed on the roof. Nagisa was wearing a grey jacket with thin light gold fur on the inside; white shorts with single blue vertical stripes on the sides.

"Issei-san? What're you doing up here?" Nagisa asked.

"I could ask the same to you."

"Well, I was just practicing my flying. I thought I needed to get better with it. That, and I just wanted to fly more. So why are you up here?"

"Oh, I was thinking about what happened earlier. That shadow thing that killed Itona and Kayano. I'm just thinking about what the heck that was. It didn't take any damage from any of us but you and Korosensei, I think at least."

"Maybe it's a magical creature."

"I doubt it, if it was then there wouldn't be any problem killing it. But oh man, It didn't even bat an 'eye' at any of my, Koneko's or Kiba's attacks. Korosensei went nuts on it though."

"Yeah, he does that every now and then." Nagisa said deadpanned. "He gets furious when something happens to his students."

"I can now see why he's scary for most, because he can destroy anything. Hey nagisa?"

"What is it Issei-san?"

"I don't mean to pry but can you tell me about, the day before your graduation?"

Nagisa looked down to his feet in response and looked discouraged.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Issei apologized.

"No, it's fine, so, the day before graduation. You see, days before that day the government tried to kill Korosensei using a satellite laser. Korosensei survived leading to them placing a giant energy dome over the mountain. Korosensei was trapped and the laser was going to hit him for sure the next time. Everyone of Class E including me tried to get onto the campus but for the first few days we were held captive by the military."

"Sounds like a movie or TV show plot." Issei thought to himself.

Nagisa continued. "Agent Karasuma, our former P.E. teacher left it in our hands to do what we wanted and Bitch-sensei gave us a key to escape. So, our journey to the mountain began. The military stationed a small army around the mountain to keep us from getting to the top. There were a lot of soldiers but we managed to get through all of them. We had gotten to the top finally where Korosensei was. Unfortunately Yanagisawa-san and the God of death after Korosensei confronted us. The second God of death became a giant tentacle monster and Yanagisawa-san implanted tentacles in himself so they could kill Korosensei. They were beating down on him until the second God of death struck Kayano, Korosensei was pissed and turned black, but he then turned white. He got rid of Yanagisawa-san and threw second God of death into the dome destroying him. After that Korosensei put Kayano's body back together."

"How did he do that?" Issei asked

"he caught a lot of cells and blood before they touched the ground and used them to patch them back in the hole that was made.

"Wait, Kayano had a hole in her?"

"Yeah, she got impaled trying to help Korosensei. He can do a lot of crazy things even for us. Anyway, after that, It was up to us to finally take Korosensei's life. I was the one who pressed the knife through his heart. It was hard and no one wanted to do it, so I elected to do it. Watching him turn to dust felt awful." Nagisa was tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry, I doubt I would've been able to do it. But it means you're strong right?" Issei said trying to comfort Nagisa.

Nagisa sighed. "Strong is the wrong word. I did it because I knew that I was the one best suited for it and he was going to die regardless."

"Well, he's back now so it's not a big deal right?"

"I guess," Nagisa stood up once more.

"Nagisa?"

"I'm going to bed now, you should probably go to bed too."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow we're leaving again."

The next morning with Nagisa and the crew, (Crew meaning his former classmates. That's what I'm calling it.

Nagisa was sleeping happily, Unwilling to open his eyes to the waking world.

"Nagisa~ c'mon buddy, you need to wake up" Kayano said holding his arm and shaking it lightly.

"That's not going to work." Itona said putting on a red tank top and grey jacket.

"Hey Kayano, I got an idea" Karma said staring at Nagisa smirking evily.

"Huh?"

Eventually Nagisa woke up feeling weird. His blanket felt like it was wrapping around his entire body, there was a sense of mobility as if the bed was made of water. Most of all he had a headache. Opening his eyes wide enough to see around him he was upside down. He was tied up in his own blanket with a rope suspending him from the ceiling.

"W-wa!? What is this?" Nagisa shouted confused

Karma was taking in his "masterpiece" with a picture.

"Aaand saved."

"Karma! What is the meaning is this!?"

"Oh calm down, it's your fault for not waking up. Kayano and Itona are waiting with the others outside."

"... can you untie me now please?" Nagisa asked.

"What's the magic word?"

Nagisa sighed lightly, he looked at Karma with his best "Begging face" (just roll with it) his eyes looked like they were about to water and his mouth was frowning.

"Please~ Mr. Karma-san"

Karma's face turned red, almost as red as his hair. His expression was shocked. He slowly untied the rope and helped Nagisa out of the blanket.

"What?" Nagisa asked grabbing a shirt and pants.

"..." Karma's face then shifted to a smile and he pointed to a video camera behind him. A video camera that got footage of Nagisa's "begging face" and broadcasted it to the others outside. The girls were dumbfounded.

"How is this child a boy?" Xenovia asked.

"How was he ever human!?" Rias said

"I've lost meaning as a woman" Kayano said jaws dropped.

The males had to turn their heads to avoid letting the others see their deep blushes..

a near-ear piercing sound rung out from within the house. A shriek of utter despair and embarrassment.

After dressing himself and regaining his composure, Nagisa had left the front door head hung down in shame.

"...al~righty then," Azazel announced. "Now that everyone's ready, let's head out." Azazel put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, summoning several large animals to the scene. Those animals were large dragons.

"We're going up to the nearby 'lake' today. These guys will be our transport since it's a far ways away. Everyone saddle up!"

The boys got a one dragon green dragon with dark red stripes. Half the girls got on a dragon that looked more like a chinese dragon and the other half got on a black dragon with a like blue underside. For some reason though, even Korosensei got on a dragon.

"Korosensei? Why're getting on one?"

"I've always wanted to ride a dragon! This is awesome!"

Korosensei took out a notepad and a pencil.

"What's that?" Asia asked.

"A bucket list of sorts."

 **(for all intents and purposes this is the list of things)**

 **Teach the Class E to graduation/check**

 **Swim in Pudding-O**

 **Fire a Kamehameha-O**

 **Get a drink(alchohol)-O**

 **Perform surgery without tools-O x2**

 **Get Karasuma to like me-X?**

 **Die in a blaze of glory-X?**

 **See my students in my last moments-O**

 **Ride a dragon-O**

The dragons flew high into the sky past the clouds. Above was a beautiful world of stars, many different worlds coalesced into one, no place on earth could match this sight.

"Wait, why are we going to a lake?" Kayano asked.

"Good question, here's the answer," Azazel replied. "You all will be doing weight training."

"...eh?"

"You'll see. Heh,"

After about 20 minutes of flying on the backs of dragons they had eventually made it to the "lake", that looked as big as an ocean.

"Azazel-san, that's not a lake." Nagisa said staring at the vast body of water.

"You haven't been in the underworld long enough then. Alright everyone, it's time to start." Azazel raised his hand and summoned a large luggage bag that looked like it was full of bricks. Opening the ba revealed countless strap weights.

"Alright everyone, these things, are 10 Lb weights, everyone put two of these on your arms and legs. The 20 lb ones go on your backs"

"What?" everyone but Korosensei asked.

"This is part one, now get to it."

Everyone did so, putting 20 pounds of weights on each of their limbs and their backs. Aside from Koneko, were rather uncomfortable with adding 120 pounds on them. Out of everyone, again aside from Koneko, Karma seemed to be the least bothered by the handicap, and he's a "normal" human.

"Good, now everyone run to the other side of the lake and back. You can use your sacred gears, but no wings!"

"...huh!?"

"Yep, this is an exercise day, you thought yesterday was rough."

With a heavy sigh, everyone began trooping to the edge of the lake. **(the lake is about 40 km long, that's about 25 miles.)**

Asia seemed to be having the most trouble running, she was a healer after all, she wasn't meant for heavy hitting or hard labor like running 25 miles and twice as heavy. Itona, having physical enhancements from his tentacle implants had no trouble, Kayano as well interestingly enough. Issei was practically dying from the burden.

"This may take longer than I thought." Nagisa thought.

"How would you figure we hurry this up?" Rias asked.

"I got an idea." Karma suggested. "Issei-kun, start boosting as much as possible in the next 3 minutes."

"Huh? But I can only boost every 10 seconds."

"Let's try and reduce that, Issei, if you can boost 100 times in 3 minutes, Rias-senpai will strip for you."

"E-Excuse me?" Rias protested.

"Oh my, Karma-kun seems to have upset Rias." Akeno said smiling gleefully.

Issei was already boosting at much faster rates, almost every second that passed, the Boosted gear shouted " **Boost** ".

"Once you find what a guy likes, you just gotta bait him with it."

3 minutes past and Issei's left arm, dragon arm, was glowing green and bright as the sun.

"Alright, now, transfer it to everyone." Karma commanded.

"Oh~ now I see your plan." Issei replied. He moved to everybody tapping them on the shoulder, imbuing them with large amounts of energy.

"Now that that's done, let's get moving."

With new strength in hand, the group continued moving forward.

About an hour had past as they reached the other side of the lake. Their was a sign protruding from the ground written in some unknown language.

"The hell is this?" Issei asked.

"Did Azazel put it here?" Nagisa asked.

"Probably,"

Looking at the sign for about 20 seconds everyone decided it meant nothing, and to head back having completed their task.

Another hour later they finaly arrived back where they began exhausted.

"Finally, you're all back, now take a break for a while. I'll let you know when the next part starts.

 **{hiya, It's me again with chapter 19, I'm currently working on chapter 20, which is probably the reason this took 5 days, so I hope you liked it and are able to continue waiting for my Mediocre Story :)}**


	19. apreciation

Hello people, I would like to thank you all for continuing to read my shit. Um, so yeah, 2400 different people around the world have read this thing. Most from the US but hey, it's a story for english speakers so I'm not surprised that maybe 1 person from Afghanistan read this thing, heh. I would like to also thank the reviewers/commenters. I'd like to shoutout "Pantherdog62" for commenting on "Friendship", the comment was

"No offense, but this chapter, in terms of grammar, spelling, mechanics, etc. is much better that the main story. I'd much prefer if you kept up this kind of quality throughout chapter seventeen and so forth."

This comment just made me chuckle to myself. Mostly because the chapter that had 0% to do with Assassination DXD was apparently the best. I'd also like to thank

AVMmaster

For giving me the idea for Nagisa's sacred gear, I don't remember what the name of the gear was, but If I didn't name it than it's called "The End"

But anyway, thanks for reading my stuff. I never thought I'd have a story that got as much favorites or follows. It's tiny compared to most but I'm proud of it. Thank you everyone and I hope you can continue to follow my story.

Asianpotter1 out.


	20. Chapter 20: day 2 Cont

Chapter 20

Azazel had summoned another suitcase next to him. Everyone waited silently to see just what he had planned for them next after their "little Jog" as he put it. The zipper magically undid itself and released it's contents. From within, multiple swimsuits had tumbled out of it. Each had their own color. Blue, green, brown, yellow etc.

"today. is your day off." Azazel declared.

Each girl walked toward the pile of swimwear. They were all bikinis of course which made Kayano feel a bit, uneasy.

"Azazel-sensei? How'd you get all of these?" Korosensei asked with a pink shade

"Just a local store,"

"And nobody asked why a grown man was buying a bunch of bikini's?" Nagisa thought to himself

"Where are we supposed to change?" Asia asked holding a yellow top.

The boys paused for a moment realizing Azazel forgot, no, he didn't even think about where they would change.

"I-ummm, Korosensei? Can you build them a wall or something?" Azazel asked somewhat flustered.

"Absolutely!" Korosensei shouted as he started digging out a large amount of dirt to build mud walls. He worked at maximum speed, so it only took a couple of seconds as everyone watched the large body of dirt assemble at supersonic speeds. Once the wall was finished the girls grabbed their chosen swimsuits and went behind it. Not much came from the other side except a shout from Kayano saying "Why!?" Issei attempted to peek but was held down by Kiba and Nagisa.

After about eight minutes the girls had come out of the other side dressed in their swimming attire. The sight of so many beautiful women dressed in bikinis was almost enough to make Issei look up to the sky and thank whatever god created him.

"Azazel-sensei? Why do these fit us perfectly?" Kayano asked pointing to herself and the other girls around her.

"Oh yeah, you can figure that one on your own." Azazel replied jerking his head to the giant yellow octopus and the pinned dragonboy. Suddenly, countless glares inviting death pierced into the boy and man.

"W-w-why I would never do that!" Korosensei shouted jumping back.

"What's your defence?" the girls said in unison

"If I did so then then I would be arrested for Pedophilia! I'm no crimi- I'm no pedophile!"

After a few seconds, Rias commented

"Fair enough, Issei?"

Issei, of course, had no excuses, nor did he have any chance of survival. Kayano's tentacles had come out and were pointing at Issei like daggers. Tentacle daggers attached to a red faced young girl.

"I-Hey! If I didn't didn't do it then what would you all be wearing? Random too big and small!? No Villain I am! I did this and will continue for the good of all women!" Issei declared, fires burning in his eyes.

"*Sigh, as much as it pains me to say, but he's right," Nagisa said in agreement. "It'd be a problem if he didn't have the right sizes"

With that out of the way, everyone began approaching the water, except for Kayano, Itona, and Korosensei.

"Not gonna join?" Azazel asked sarcastically.

"tentacles and water don't mix" Itona spoke.

"Then just keep them inside yourself. Or just ring'em out after you're done."

The two tentacle augmented human devils shrugged and walked towards the water. Korosensei stayed on the land.

Nagisa and Gasper had been forced to wear a women's school swimsuit **(those blue ones, in those school anime)** due to Azazel forgetting there were 5 guys now not four. **(I mean, he really was only gonna bring the 3 since Gasper on purpose wears girl clothes, so~ yeah, it's not that he forgot about Gasper, he just didn't remember Nagisa)**

"This has to be some kind of sick joke." Nagisa said putting on the swimsuit.

"It's not that bad" Gasper said trying to reassure his fellow trap. "You've done this before right?"

"I never wanted to at those times, it's too embarrassing."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only guy who wears girl's stuff." Gasper said smiling.

Nagisa said lightly. "Not really, but thanks for the effort."

Nagisa and Gasper walked out into view of everyone else. Everyone paused for a minute to stare at this "Piece of art". Some of the girls, whose names needn't be mentioned, were rather jealous of what they saw despite their "physical superiority". Although, despite the way everyone saw this, there was a collective thought, that thought was:

"What the fuck is this shit?"

The two boy's skin glittered in the sun, the light complimented them as their hair seemed to glow and their movements seemed to slow down time itself. A blue and blonde mix of what seemed like goddesses had blinded the demons. Aaand they got into the water.

A few minutes later Nagisa saw something in the water. A small creature.

"Azazel-san? I found some wildlife." Nagisa called out.

Azazel spread his wings and hovered above the water to see what it was.

A small creature that had webbed hands with small arms. The head looked like that of an octopus, but the body of a fish. The bottom half of it looked like a squid's arms and tentacles.

"You~ you should touch it." Azazel said hiding a gin

"Really?"

"Y-yeah, trust me it's fine. Go on t-touch it." he said cracking up.

Nagisa looked at it for a second.

"Oh goody, let's see what this does."

Nagisa cupped his hands together and raised the creature out of the water. It reacted spontaneously, turning it's head to stare directly at Nagisa. It "arms" extended out and a few wrapped around Nagisa's fingers and hands loosely. It's arms held onto Nagisa's right wrist.

"So what is this thing?" Nagisa asked.

"That's a baby sea swifter. An aquatic animal," Azazel explained. "They are the fastest aquatic creatures in the Underworld. They're herbivores."

"Okay, so why did you have me hold it?"

"Because I wanted to see how it'd react to you."

"React?"

"The things are weird, they will do different things when in contact with other organisms, for most they will stay away from. Unless that person is considered 'beautiful' to them."

As if on cue the number of the tentacles and arms the creature had multiplied greatly, the length tripled and wrapped around Nagisa's entire arm, and it continued.

Nagisa looked worried as the creature continued to envelope him

"Don't worry, it's not hostile towards things bigger than it. But it does have lots of love for females."

"But I'm not a girl!" Nagisa said in protest.

"It doesn't seem to notice." he said smiling.

At this point Koneko, who had been sitting in the shallowest part of the water, had noticed Nagisa's predicament. So, she strolled over to him.

"Nagisa?" Koneko asked.

"H-Hi Koneko-san, can you help me with this?" Nagisa requested pointing to the thing clinging to his arm.

"Mh, sure" Koneko's fingertips made contact with some of the tentacles and pulled on them. Without warning, the creature removed itself from Nagisa's arm.

"Thanks Kone-" before Nagia could finish his "thank you" the tentacles wrapped around his waist and shoulders, Koneko tried removing them once more but there were simply too many. Nagisa screamed, catching the attention of everyone else. After seconds of struggling something erratic happened. Nagisa felt the tentacle's "suckers" grab his swimsuit and pull from all sides.

"Oh no!" Nagisa shouted in his mind.

And then, without another moment to pass, his swimsuit bursted into shreds. If one were to look at this at that current moment, it would look as if a young girl had gotten naked in front of a crowd. Silence fell for a moment. No one could anything. The first to move was Karma, with the sound of a picture being taken. Next was all of the girls surrounding him like human shields.

"Korosensei! Get us a towel now!"

"Y-yes!" Korosensei disappeared.

"Issei! Close your eyes now!" one of the mass of females commanded. He did so.

Azazel and Karma stood by the sidelines laughing and joking about the Crisis at hand.

"Ni~ce" Karma said holding a thumbs up.

"I try very hard" Azazel replied

after a while it was time to return to the Gremory home. once there everyone left to their rooms to sleep/ Azazel had decided to stat outside, he was receiving a "call" from Michael and went to the roof.

"Michael? what is it?" Azazel asked.

"There seems to be something happening on earth,"

"dangerous?"

"I think so, over the past few days the sky and clouds have gotten darker little by little."

"has anything happened to the citizens? anything noticable?"

"not in Japan specifically, but I'm getting reports that there have been an increasing number of fatal incidents around the world for unknown reasons."

"heh, maybe someone's got a **death note** " Azazel joked

"Please don't make jokes right now."

"sorry, anyway, what do you want me to do about this?"

"For now, keep an eye on the children. I have already informed Sirzechs about the situation, he will keep watch on the underworld, I will be keeping an eye on Earth, but be prepared for emergencies."

"Got it."

Azazel sat on the roof and held out his weapon, the Down Fall Dragon Spear

 **"What're you thinking Azazel?"** the spear spoke.

"something big and exciting going to happen soon."

 **"What will you do when 'it' happens?"**

"what I usually do, learn, advance, and win.

 **END**

 **well this one was shorter than the last ones, don't worry though, things will get more interesting soon. Thank you so much for reading, be sure to follow, favorite, and/or review, Asianpotter out**


	21. Chapter 21: Return? time

Chapter 21

Before long, the week had ended. The week had past and it was time to go back to the human world, back to school. Some were less than excited since there was homework over the break. Others had finished it during their down time. Slowly, everyone packed their things and prepared for their departure.

"Well this was one week I won't forget" Kayano said putting shirts into her suitcase.

"Yeah, this was definitely a special week." Nagisa replied.

"I got some great pictures to remember this by" Karma commented holding his phone with a picture of Nagisa in his Bed trap from the second day.

Itona said nothing.

Once they were done packing their things they went to the Living room to wait for everyone else to be done. Rias, Koneko, and Kiba were all sitting in couches already done gathering their items.

"Done packing already?" Rias asked.

"You guys were done a lot faster though." Karma rebuttled.

"We're fast, but anyway, how was your first week in the underworld"

"mixed,"

"Cool"

"I died, but it was nice"

"Same"

"It seems that you all had a good time. Maybe Nagisa less than others."

"Two of us did die and come back, and Nagisa got stripped again. I thought it was great" Karma stated.

"That's because you didn't have to do much," Kayano commented.

"Hey, not my fault… Rias? Can I ask a question?"

"What is it Karma-kun?"

"You guys know about our story, I wanna hear yours"

"Huh? Our story huh, well, between the three of us there's not a lot, as you know I am the sister of the Leader of the Devils, Sirzechs Gremory. Koneko-chan is a 'Nekomata' who can use sage techniques. She was killed Her Sister, Kuroka, is also a Nekomata but works with the Terrorist group 'Khaos Brigade'. Kiba-kun was the only survivor of a project that existed to create people that could use Excalibur, he died escaping and I brought him back."

"And what good choices you made"

"Thank you,"

"Does Koneko, as a cat-girl, sleep as much as cats do?"

"No, she sleeps normally. Now, may I ask some questions of my own?"

"Fire away,"

"I want to know about you specifically, I would first like to ask why is it that you chose to continue going to Kunugigaoka, the high school level that is, instead of transfering like the rest of your classmates had?"

"Well My grades were fine, even before I was sent to Class 3-E, I was sent there because I beat up some chump to help some people. On top of that, someone had to keep Asano in his place."

"So it was because of a sense of Rivalry?"

"You could say that, but I only have one rival, one person to overcome."

"And who would that be?" Rias asked placing her chin on the arch her hands made propped up by her elbows

"This little idiot right here" Karma said knocking his hand on Nagisa's head, which made Nagisa hold his head trying to ease the pain. "My little idiot friend who never ceases to entertain me."

"Karmaaa" Nagisa groaned

After their conversation, the rest of the group had arrived.

Little by little everybody boarded the train to return to their own world. After saying their goodbyes to Sirzechs, Milicas, and Grayfia the train departed.

Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Itona and Korosensei all took their seats in one of the back carts, Korosensei didn't feel particularly well. He never did do well with vehicles.

"Come to think of it, why is the way from earth to the Underworld and back a train?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, remember that one phrase 'hell on wheels'?" Karma replied

"Yeah,"

"Maybe it has to do with that"

"I don't think that has to do with this."

"Eh, maybe it's a spoof of the 'Highway to hell'."

Suddenly, the door slid open. Azazel had walked through and did not look happy. His hands were in his pockets but one could almost see they were cupped into fists.

"We got a big problem." he said without a slight sense of humor.

"What is it?" Korosensei asked half melted on the seat.

"Well, let's just say we shouldn't have left, since someone's been screwing with the country, to put it simply, whatever attacked us a few days ago is back and playing dirty, it's amassed numbers and is running amok on earth, cities are being ripped apart and of course, the governments are useless as always."

"Well, at least we got high schoolers to save the world instead of trained army soldiers and tactical professionals." Karma joked.

"Karma, don't bring up plot points from an Anime series, this is real," Kayano interjected.

"We'll be arriving in Tokyo soon, I didn't get word of what it looked like, so don't be surprised if you see nothing but rubble."

Everyone nodded silently. Azazel walked back to the front cart so he could tell the others, leaving the alumni of Class 3-E to think about what's to come.

"Korosensei, you think he's serious?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"I'm unsure, he didn't have any change in his voice pattern. If he's telling us the truth, then we will have a big problem on our hands."

Suddenly the train stopped, the lights flickered.

"five" Itona muttered,

The train shook, rumbled, it bounced in every direction with the force of a car crash at 70 mph.

"What the hell!?" Issei shouted from the other side of the train.

"Something's tampering with the train" Rias alerted.

Suddenly the train became still. It was silent, it was calm. It was at that moment of vulnerability that the train shook one more time. There was a sense of weightlessness for everybody. The train was falling, but that wasn't it. Looking through the glass of the train's door leading to the other cart, Issei could see the train's second half distancing itself away from his. The train had been split, no, it had been torn in half and forced away.

"Nagisaa!"

 **END**

 **5**


	22. Chapter 22: Class 3-E wreckage time

**Sorry everyone, I've been busy with some other works and rushed this one, enjoy,**

Chapter 22

The Gremory Peerage and the Class 3-E Alumni, split apart by an unknown force, have been left stranded in different unknown places. The surroundings resembled a war torn slum. Few buildings, all in states of decay and degradation. Within the wreckage of the second half of the train crawled out the group of young devils, a master killer, and a single human.

"Ugg, what… what just happened?" Nagisa said groaning in pain from the whiplash.

"Is… everyone… okay?" Korosensei called out

"Yeah,"

"Mostly"

"Yes"

Slowly, everyone left the remnants of the rear cart

"I don't see the others anywhere. They must be pretty far away." Korosensei declared.

"This is…" Kayano cut herself off as she stared at a large building.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

"It can't be… it's!" Kayano pointed at something a short distance away. They were on the side of a mountain. Kayano had caught the attention of the others, what she was pointing at was a wooden building as well as other smaller wood structures.

"That's, our old school campus." Itona stated.

"And it looks perfectly fine."

"Let's go there first" Nagisa suggested.

With the help of Korosensei it didn't take long for the group to arrive in front of the campus. Where something caught them off guard. A bullet had been fired at Korosensei's "Feet" causing him to jump back.

"That's enough!" a voice called out. A familiar voice. The voice of a soldier, a loud, deep voice of a friend and teacher.

A person walked out from the door of the main building. He was wearing a dark grey suit and tie, hair combed back, a stoic and intimidating stare. It was Agent Tadaomi Karasuma.

"Karasuma-sensei!?" everyone called out.

Karasuma flinched slightly, "you guys... " Karasuma once again fired, but at Korosensei, who dodged it easily.

"Hey hey hey! We're friendlies! We're buddies remember!" Korosensei pleaded.

Karasuma sighed, "I know, just a force of habit. Come inside."

Karasuma lead the group into the wooden building, he led them to the classroom where some familiar faces were, Irina Jelavić, AKA "Bitch-sensei"; Gakuhō Asano, AKA "The last boss/principal" and some other Class 3-E alumni.

"Wait, he is alive?" Gakuho said confused. "Thought you kids killed'em"

"They did, then he came back or something" Karasuma answered.

"This is quite the turn of events," the principal commented.

"Okay, first off" Korosensei declared silencing the chatter. "What has happened in our absence?"

Karasuma was the first to speak up. "Two days ago, there were a large string of deaths around the world, they were well known people, political figures, athletes, etc.

Irina was the one to continue the explanation. "then yesterday a bunch of unknown creatures began appearing all over the place and wreaking havoc. The entire world was being invaded, more and more kept appearing."

"What did they look like?" Korosensei asked.

"Black" a unanimous declaration across the room.

"Then we've met them before,"

Korosensei suddenly disappeared and there was a loud crashing sound. Looking out the window, everyone saw Korosensei slamming a black creature into the ground, the creature then evaporated into dust disappearing.

"Warning" a voice spoke out. Nagisa looked around the room to find the voice, then he noticed a large rectangular box in the corner of the room.

"Ritsu!" he called out.

The box's display screen lit up revealing a girl with pink hair and blue eyes"

"Welcome back Nagisa-kun! A lot's been happening." the cheerful computer program greeted.

"We know, you were saying something?"

"Oh yes, Warning, multiple threats approaching the perimeter."

"Alright everyone, get ready!" Karasuma opened a closet that was filled with weapons. All of the adults, including even the Principal, equipped a firearm. Irina chose two revolvers painted gold. Karasuma had a handgun, assault rifle and a combat knife. The Principal chose the use of an assault rifle, smiling at it creepily.

"Glad to see our principal as gleeful as ever" Nagisa thought to himself

"Targets approaching within 50 meters"

"How many?" Karasuma asked.

"Approximately 100"

"Alright, let's go everyone, you kids stay here. Octopus, you're coming too.

"Sir yes sir!" Korosensei said preforming a salute, body colored camouflage green. Unbeknownst to anyone a tic mark appeared on the back of Karasuma's head.

"We're coming too" Nagisa declared, speaking for Kayano and Itona.

Karasuma looked at them for a moment. He closed his eyes and reopened them to give his response. "Understood, but be careful"

"R-Really?" Nagisa had been expecting a "No, it's too dangerous, stay here and wait." but he didn't hear any of that.

"You were his and my students, you can handle yourselves, and it seems you've been doing some special training over the past few days." Karasuma smiled

There, on the top of the mountain, in front of a mass of black monsters were a small group of warriors, assassins and soldiers and teachers alike.

100 different monsters of varying size and shape had stopped in front of their opposition, staring without eyes, roaring without voices. The slightest sound, a mere feather touching the ground would begin the battle. The battlefield grew silent.

Everyone noticed the silent extensions protruding from the head of Itona and the neck of Kayano, tentacles, the exact same that they had before. Kayano had only two tentacles compared to Itona's 5-7 but her's had the ability to raise their temperature and ignite. However, there was an element of something different. In Itona's hands formed two white and blue spheres, Kayano's body was enveloped by a green light for seconds and subsided. When it did Kayano looked different. Her hair was black, she was taller, and was wearing an elegant black dress decorated with Fire designs around the hem of the skirt.

"Beautiful" was the thought going through Nagisa's mind.

Thus, the battle began, Itona's orbs took the shape of two robotic-like creatures that grew to a human size and attacked the monsters. Kayano's tentacles were rapid, fires combined with overwhelming brute force tore ranks apart, Korosensei's and Nagisa's incredible speed made quick work of anything that tried to harm him or the others. It was discovered that the weapons had no lethal effect on the creatures, but caused the black beings to stagger or fall. Quick firing and perfect accuracy prevented any flanking or sneak attacks. Gunfire, roars, smashing, slicing, only after a thirty seconds there were only 40 left. The 49 remaining creatures had converged into a single spot. That was when they had unveiled another trick at their disposal. They had coalesced into a single blob-like entity. The entity took the shape of a wolf-like creature.

"It got big" Irina said.

"It won't help though," Itona replied quietly. He pressed his hands together and then moved them apart, holding a glowing sphere in between his hands. A white magic circle appeared in front of him, a large one about ten meters in diameter. From the circle appeared a much larger manifestation, a tank-like machine. Itona pointed towards the massive entity and let out a single word.

"Fire"

With that one word, the cannon of his tank fired a massive slug that slammed into the creature with great force obliterating what it hit. The slug took hold of the monster rendering it airborne as it went flying further and further until it had exploded in a beautiful array of light and color.

Everyone was speechless after seeing this event. Itona had created a tank that completely destroyed the enemy. Except for the being that is Korosensei.

"Well done Itona-kun that was amazing!" Korosensei cheered happily.

After the battle had ended everyone reentered the main building and sat in one of the classrooms.

Korosensei had a question, "I must ask why you all are here."

Karasuma was the first to answer "I could ask the same thing. but anyway, yesterday during the attacks I was assigned to patrol this one warehouse filled with gold or something, maybe iron or silver, whatever. I was contacted by Ritsu, who somehow got my phone number, to rendezvous here, when I got here I saw some other people coming here as well."

the Principal was the second to respond. "I chose this place since it was secluded, away from the populous."

"Where are the other students?" Korosensei asked

"We don't know, it's sunday so they probably found their own refuges."

The day began to end, the sun had gone behind the line that dictates night and day. Everyone went into the building to sleep, Ritsu and Gakuho keeping watch. Thus, their first day back home ended.

 **END**

 **Hello everyone, It's me, with more. So I learned that, well, the Principal actually only sleeps for ½-2 hours a night, he has some bad nightmares about some stuff, so yeah, he IS all that is man. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you're looking foward to the next chapters, cuz we're nearing the end. Be sure to fav/follow/review if you liked it.**


	23. an Inconvenience

Hello readers, it's me the author, so two things,

A: I've been pretty busy recently, spanish homework up the rectum, english writes everywhere, webpage designing etc. so updates will take a while longer than 5 days a chapter,

Then there's thing 2 

B: I'm also working on my second Fanfic, UnderGallery, it's a crossover between Undertale and IB. yes, I'm a loser nerd who made a fanfic on undertale, because YOLO. but yeah, the link should be on my profile, check it out, I'm releasing chapter 5 on 9/22/2016.

That's all I have to say, chapter 23 is pre-written and I only need to wrap the chapter up, it's about what happened with the DXD crew, so it'll be out on 9/23/16 or so.

I hope you all enjoy my stor(y/ies), if you do, favorite and follow and please review so I can get some feedback on my series, let me know you guys like or dislike my shit. byeee


	24. Chapter 23: DXD Wreckage time

Chapter 23

On the other side of things, Issei and his Friends had been flung to another part of the world itself. They were unsure of the surroundings, there were no skyscrapers piercing into the sky. Large amounts of green everywhere, small houses that looked like Greek architecture. the signs seemed to be in a foreign language. Issei was the first to climb out of the wreckage and observe all of this, followed by Koneko, and Rias.

"Where are we?" Issei asked to no one in particular.

"It… isn't japan" Koneko commented.

"How do you know?"

"Feels different."

Soon, everybody left the train to scout out the area in search of assistance from any natives. Suddenly the ground shook, forcing some of them to the ground.

"Where did that come from!?" Issei shouted.

"Over there" Rias said pointing to a massive dust cloud that had arisen from the background moments earlier. "Let's go"

Everyone charged forward to discover what was going on. It took about 2 minutes to arrive at the location of whatever shook the ground. There was a man standing in the crater who looked like he was in combat with numerous black clad creatures. The man had blonde hair, a green Helmet with the main going from left to right instead of front to back. His chest was exposed revealing large muscles he wore a greek tunic around his waist.

"Come at me!" the man shouted at the creatures that stood away from him in a semicircle formation.

Multiple creatures had leapt and attacked simultaneously, but only to be shot down by Rias' and Akeno's magic, catching the man's attention.

"Who are you!?" the muscular monster of a person demanded while pummeling a monster.

"Gentlemen first" Rias declared.

With another thrust of the man's fist into the ground the shockwave threw the monsters into the air, causing them to evaporate into nothingness.

The man turned to face this crowd of teenagers. Hands in fists on his waist.

"I am the great Hercules. Son of the Mighty Zeus. now," Hercules lowered his hands and stared intently into the eyes of everyone, practically towering over them like a monolith.

Rias was the one to proclaim their position, as the leader of the group.

"I am Rias Gremory, of the Japanese Devil faction, this is my family." she declared addressing her Friends.

"Hmph, Devils huh? Well, given the current situation there's no time for fighting other factions. Nevertheless, you have my gratitude for helping me defeat those abominations."

"Speaking of said creatures, what were they? We had encountered them before, but ours looked much more powerful."

"I do not know, my father simply stationed me here without offering time for questions. If you will excuse me, I must contact him and report the area clear. You will accompany me" he stated.

"What? Why would we-" Issei was cut short of his protest by a hammering fist to the head by the resident physical powerhouse.

The group followed Hercules to a temple, inside was a vortex, a swirling portal into another world in the middle of the room. It was about four meters in diameter, big enough for an elephant.

"We go through this." Hercules said stepping to the side. "Ladies first" he declared with a smirk.

One by one, everyone walked into the swirling doorway, the inside was beyond words. Countless colors surrounded and filled the eyes of those within it. It was unlike travel through Magic Circles, it wasn't instant, in exchange for speed it provided something one would never see otherwise.

In only a matter of seconds, they had arrived, a land full of clouds and rainbows, gold colored pillars and buildings, fire erupting from multiple torches. After they entered this realm they were met by several soldiers pointing spear at them.

"Identify yourselves!" one of the soldiers shouted. However, answers weren't needed when Hercules had entered.

"At ease men, these are survivors, Devils, We've come to speak with Father Zeus."

"Lord Hercules, forgive me, but members of other factions aren't allowed an audience with our Gods."

"Are you forgetting I'm a god too?" Hercules said seriously.

",,,no sir."

"Good, now, take us to my father."

"As you wish" the soldiers turned and marched towards a massive building, the largest of them all. It resembled the Parthenon in Greece, but larger by far. They made their way to the main chamber. Hercules had opened the massive doors, leading to a beautiful room, covered in gold, jewels, and the lightning symbol branded on nearly everything.

"Father, the area has been cleared." Hercules said to the Old man on a throne in front of them.

"Indeed you have, and you have also brought friends?" the old man called "Zeus" disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared a mater in front of them.

"Devils I see, odd, what brings you all here to my land?" Zeus asked them.

"Train accident." Issei thought to himself, relayed formally by Rias.

"Lord Zeus? Can you inform us on what has happened today and the past week?"

"Hmm, maybe bare breasts may jog my memory" Zeus said before chuckling to himself.

"Father please"

"I jest I jest, so, what has happened indeed. It should be noted first that as of now, more than half of the human population has been wiped out."

"What!?" a collective shout had exuded from the young devils.

"Unfortunately it's true, in only a few days, the entire world has been struck by death, mysterious black creatures swarmed largely populated areas, killing every living thing in site, we gods all over the world are defending their individual territories to the best of their abilities, but it's not easy to battle infinity."

Zeus explained reports he had gotten from scouts and other gods within his religion, very few human survivors were able to find refuge, for some reason, those places were found only in places that had been filled with death. Just the lust for death in strong enough concentrations were enough to defend against these black beings.

"Wait, how do you know about the other gods?" Issei asked.

"Simple, because of the current situation, a cease-fire has been placed between all gods, we all have a common enemy, an enemy that threatens life itself it seems."

"Lord Zeus, can you locate Korosensei and the others?" Asia asked

"Who?"

"The big yellow planet busting octopus from a year ago" Issei explained.

"Oh! That thing! Well um, to be honest, I do not know where specifically, they're somewhere alive in Japan, that's all I know."

"Could you take us there? Please?"

"Hmm,"

Zeus took a moment of pause for his decision, putting everyone on edge. To be put simply, Magic Circle Uber didn't go cover crossing continents and oceans.

"Sure, why not." Zeus replied.

"Father, are you sure about this?" Hercules asked. "If you're not here then our strength will be diminished, we'll be vulnerable until you return."

"Then there's not a moment to lose is there?" Zeus said scoffing. "Now, let's move, once we get there you're on your own understand?" he asked the child demons.

"Yes" they all said.

 **END**

 **yeah, I know it's weird, I know that there's no reason for the Greeks to be around, and ironically of all the 3 main gods Zeus is the only out of his brothers to not be in the light novel, but who really cares, in Highschool DXD every religion is technically correct, so why not have some well known mythos in this. hope you liked the chapter, because we're nearing the finale, the villain will be revealed, don't forget that angel guy in chapter 4, or the shadow things in chapter 18, and finally the dream in chapter 14 they are all connected, please favorite, follow, and/or review to help me out.**


	25. Chapter 24: stalling time (sorry)

**RECAP: last time the DXD crew, as I will call them, met with the greek gods and learned that there's a shortage of humans on earth, budget cut bullshit and all that. This time, nothing interesting happens. The adults, and robot and octopus, work together to think of a plan while the alumni watch a movie.**

Chapter 24

The old campus ground of the now graduated Class 3-E. A small combined group of refugees stayed. As with Issei's group, Nagisa, Korosensei, and the other survivors had learned that the world has fell to ruin according to Ritsu, countless lives had been lost in only a few days. Information as such was naturally difficult to accept, but lesser so since these were the same people who witnessed the Moon's incident. Most of the alumni who were missing wouldn't respond to calls made by Ritsu, meaning they were either without their phones, or…

The late morning started on the next day, the adults had begun a meeting to talk about what they were going to do in their current situation.

"We need to figure out a plan of attack" Irina stated.

"And what's there for us to do? We are not in a good situation to do anything large as offense." Korosensei replied.

"And you're saying that? Mr. 'pit half a class against an army of other boys and exchange students'?" Karma had apparently peeked out from behind the door, eavesdropping.

"Karma, please leave." Karasuma asked, Karma did so. "Korosensei, why would you say we're not of sufficient numbers to attack, even though the students have done so before many times?"

"Because they'll likely be in greater harm than those times.

"Though we all saw their abilities yesterday yes?" Gakuho inquired.

"That is true…"

"And you, the super-being is here as well, there shouldn't be any problem in attacking, so why protest that we shouldn't attack?"

"Because for one, we don't know where to start, and two, I haven't gotten my photography gear on me!"

Korosensei's declaration broke the atmosphere that had been generated within the room.

"Too soon?" the Octo-pun asked, getting a silent nod from everyone.

"Back to the real matter, you may be right, we don't know for sure where the enemy's heart is." Karasuma pondered.

If you knew where to find them, but not how to fight them, the information would be useless. If you couldn't find your enemy, but they could find you, then the outcome was certain failure for you. If you could fight but not find them, then your strength is pointless. They needed information on how to locate the main base of operations if they were going to attempt an attack.

"Man, I just know that it can't be the black spire up there" Karma said once again peeking in and pointing out the window.

There was a large pillar far away from their current location, most likely across the city, meaning it was truly a structure of massive proportions. Bigger than any human creation. Maybe because the structure had appeared over night, maybe it was a concealing spell, maybe the thing itself was imaginary, but no one knew for sure why they had never noticed it's presence before.

"That'd be a good start"

Itona, who had been up early building a small RC rover drone, had hooked it up wirelessly with Ritsu so they could investigate. The drone had simple tank treads, a head mounted camera, shock absorbers for small ledges, lightweight for speed, built more "out" then "up" to better the distribution of weight, and a flashlight. Given the already massive reserves of materiel at Ritsu's disposal, if she wanted to, she could probably make a legion of drones armed with handguns. According to her,

"If I were to do that, then It could turn out to be like that one western movie with the robot killer guy with a shotgun."

And she didn't explain any further, no more was needed anyway. Faced with few options, everyone agreed to have Ritsu pilot the rover, as well as three others Ritsu crafted, practically indistinguishable from the original, and had sent them out on their reconnaissance mission.

On the other side of things, Nagisa spoke with his friends.

"Nagisa, what's up?" Karma asked noticing a small frown in Nagisa's face.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really."

"Nagisa, we know you better than to simply take your words at face value, we can all tell something's on your mind." Kayano demanded.

Nagisa wasn't the best with hiding things, he was pretty average at most things anyway. He could only ever do something exceptional when the time really called for it or when he was actually trying. Otherwise he might as well be part of the crowd. His combat abilities and athletic abilities were average mostly.

"All this around us is a bit hard to take in now that there's time to think." Nagisa replied.

"C'mon, we've been through worse. We did a lot of crazy things before," Kayano tried to reassure.

"We went to space and you were unfazed." Karma brought up.

"But the situation was different, nobody was harmed, now, billions of people are dead.,, ow!" Nagisa was hit on the top of his head by Karma, a little jog in his head.

"Quit sulking over things you can't control."

"Karma."

"It's not like we could have done anything on this scale, so what's the point in thinking about it?"

"I think I was the trigger for all of this."

Nagisa's three fellow surviving friends stared at him with few words, Itona especially being as quiet as ever, actually looked up and stared at him.

"After I died, we were taken to the underworld, two people died, and while we were gone, this happened."

"So?" Karma asked condescendingly.

"What?"

"Why did you die? Because some guy was looking for trouble. Kayano and Itona died? They're here now, more alive than ever. Korosensei is back, we're alive, so the least we could do, is live and remember what's gone."

Karma stared straight into Nagisa's eyes with clear intent. He was right after all, the dead were gone, sometimes people could be saved, and some can't. It wouldn't matter,

"...thanks Karma, doesn't feel too bad anymore." the sad bluenette was no longer sad.

"So what are we gonna do while we wait here? ...cards?" Kayano asked.

"Sure" Karma and Nagisa replied interested.

"Itona, wanna play?"

"Sure."

Kayano grabbed a deck of playing cards that had been in a cabinet. It seemed to have been left there for a long time.

"What game should we play?" the smiling girl asked.

"Big Two?"

"How about Poker"

"Black jack"

"Umm, okay, how about we do one at a time."

So, they played the first one that was announced,Big two, a common game in places like China, taiwan and Asia. they've all played it before. Though it had been a while so everyone needed a reminder on how to play

"I'll deal." Karma volunteered.

Taking the deck of cards Karma shuffled the deck at great speed, forming multiple bridges time and time again. At one point even tossing a group of the cards into the air and catching them in one swift motion. It was like a magic trick, the show only lasted 10 seconds however. Karma was already distributing cards to his fellow players. One by one until everyone had 13 cards.

Each person stared at the cards as they sorted them, scanning to see any and all combinations they could make, then suddenly, only a few seconds after.

"I win" Karma announced.

Karma revealed his cards as everyone took moments to register what just had, or hadn't, happened.

Karma had one of every card. From an Ace to a King. in Big Two, that would be considered a "Dragon" or, an instant win. To be more precise, a 1/9462 game chance. Dumbfounded faces across the room. This was about twice as unlikely as getting hit by a car, so in other words two of them should have been struck by the time of this game.

"H-how did he-" Nagisa began.

"So! What's the next game?" Karma asked grinning.

The four continued to play the next two card games, Itona winning Poker and Karma also winning in Blackjack. he was good at betting on things.

Soon they were done with cards and were once again amiss at what to do to pass time.

"Maybe Korosensei has a projector or a movie." Karma suggested, standing up and opening the door.

A few minutes later Karma came back with a disk and a portable movie player. Apparently Korosensei **did** have movies on hand. The movie was called "Godzilla Final Wars", there were a few others, ultra man, Gokaiger, Ao oni, Sonic ninja 2, and some they didn't recognize.

"Korosensei must like classics," Kayano commented.

 **During the movie**

"Pretty cool effects"

"Is that a giant T-rex?"

"I think that's the American godzilla.

"Kung fu with aliens?"

 **almost the end**

"Is that a moth fighting a whatever that is?"

"Yep"

"And that thing can fly?"

"I guess"

 **near the end**

"Why is the laser red all of the sudden?"

"There was this one movie with the pterodactyl and a space godzilla, I'm not sure."

 **the movie ends.**

After about two hours the movie ended with a final battle, Godzilla, King of Monsters, and King Ghidora, the three headed thunder Dragon.

"That was a pretty good movie." Nagisa commented,

"I was confused with the whole alien thing, I thought it was supposed to be just about the monster" Kayano commented.

"There was a lot of cool fighting scenes, Godzilla destroyed the T-rex thing."

"Weird bad guy"

As everyone gave their remarks upon the end of the movie the door opened, Karasuma walked in.

"Everyone, meet up at the classroom in five."

 **END**

 **Yeah, this is just some filler I came up with, ya' know, cuz I'm still thinking of the next part. Well, hope you're not too disappointed with the series YET. if you enjoy the series, please Fav/Follow or review, bye everyone.**


	26. Chapter 25: Scouting time

**RECAP:**

 **In the last chapter, absolutely nothing happened, this time, something happens.**

Chapter 25

"Everyone, meet up at the classroom in five." Karasuma alerted.

Packing away the DVD and Portable movie player, one couldn't help but wonder just what kind of strategy the adults came up with, or at least the collaboration between Korosensei, and the Principal, with tactical resources from Ritsu's database. This had to be good.

Everyone walked out of the room they were using and towards the main classroom.

"What do you think they thought up?" Kayano asked.

"Probably a stealth-esque mission." Karma suggested.

Beforehand, when things got serious, Korosensei would think up a way of sneak attack, after all, it WAS the way of an assassin.

"Maybe a diversion tactic?"

"We'll find out soon enough"

Everyone made it into the room, where Asano, Irina, Karasuma, Korosensei, and Ritsu were.

"Ah, you're all here, good." Korosensei declared with a "correct" face (the orange and red circle).

"So what's the plan?" Karma inquiered. He was excited to see what they came up with.

"Straight to the point, alright, Ritsu!"

"Yes!"

Ritsu's screen projected a 3D holographic layout onto a desk table. It was the outside of the black spire, with about a kilometer radius of what was around it. To the side, about two feet, was the construct of the campus.

"So, were are currently here." Karasuma began. "We are about four hundred kilometers away from us **(that is about 250 miles)**. Korosensei will be in charge of transport. He will be dropping you 1.2 kilometers from the pillar, clear an area so we can set up an evac in case of emergencies. Take these" he handed the four a set of earpieces.

"These are communicators, as well as RC cameras. Keep them on so we can monitor the situation at all times. If I say to retreat I want you all to retreat."

"Okay" everyone said.

"Scout out as much of the area as possible so Ritsu can map out the interior"

"What about the drones?" Nagisa asked.

"They were destroyed before they could enter the inside. I trust that you can all do a much better job. This is your mission for today, avoid combat as much as possible. Only eliminate if necessary and if you can lower your risk of exposure to a minimum. Understood?"

"Yes." everyone once again confirmed their understanding. This was just as, if not more, serious than the operation on Assassination Island, as they dubbed it, where half of the class faced death through poison

"That's all"

The four Alumni looked at one another, unlike before, this was only a group of about nine people, before it was about 14 people. However, this time Korosensei wasn't trapped in a ball, and Karasuma was at full health. On top of that, they also had the brilliant mind of the Principal, the guy who could beat a black belt in three days and survive with 2 hours of sleep for years without fatigue, but most impressive feat of all, contending with Korosensei's madness of teaching. Ritsu had full use of her "Body" instead of working through phones.

"In other news" Ritsu declared, catching everyone's attention.

"Using recent news and data on autonomy and cybernetic limbs, I have completed a project of my own!" the computer girl declared with a smile.

"Project?" everyone thought.

"First, the smoke." Ritsu said, two vents from the sides of her body had let out a large amount of white smoke to obscure the big reveal. Several mechanical sounds whirred. Gears turned, bolts clamped and released, metallic clanging rung out, and a charging roar mixed together like a symphony of roboticism. Then a footstep, not a normal one, it was slightly heavier sounding. It was accompanied by a light sound of mechanical gears whirring. Then another, and another, the smoke slowly cleared, as it did, everyone's mouths/eyes widened respectively. Standing in front of the Box that was the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, was the figure of a person, a female wearing the school uniform, about 163 cm (that's 5'4''). Pink hair in twintails, blue eyes, and a large smile.

Ritsu made a new body, talk about a shift from 2D to 3D.

"Ritsu… how did you do this?" was what everyone wanted to know. Nagisa was the one to step forward and ask.

"I just downloaded my program into this body like with the phones, but with this I have larger processing capabilities then with the phone and better long distance connection.. Although this body is just a prototype. This way I can mobilize easier and connect with others easier. I'm kinda excited all of the sudden."

After the reveal and Ritsu started talking with Irina, Nagisa asked,

"Karasuma-sensei, When do we leave?"

"You will be dispatched at 20:00 hours"

 **(for sake of reference, 20:00 is 8:00. It is 7:00 for them at the time)**

After eating some food that Korosensei found/made, it was 7:50, the day was breaking. It was time to move out as well.

"Are you all ready?" Karasuma asked demandingly.

"Yes" the four adolescent assassins confirmed. This wasn't an attack mission, this was a stealth mission. Where their talents could be used to the fullest. Each were equipped with head mounted receiver cameras and comms. Using these, the Ritsu's main body could project images of their actions and so everyone could give instructions on how to advance.

The Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Itona, Ritsu, and Korosensei walked outside of the building and stared at the barely visible tower. Only Korosensei and Ritsu could perfectly see the tower via night vision. Korosensei used his tentacles to pick up the five, wrapping them up, putting Karma and Nagisa into his "Clothes" as he did prior to Itona's enrollment.

"Now, let's go!" Korosensei shouted, disappearing along with the others. With the sound of air shattering like glass reverberating in the air, the team was off.

Midair, moving at speeds that would make the past korosensei's mouth drop, it only took about 12 seconds.

They were exactly 1.2 kilometers from the tower, the rest had to be done on foot.

"Let's get moving." Nagisa commanded.

The group trudged on forward past what used to be houses and businesses, now was a destroyed wasteland. Nothing would make a sound, not human nor animal, no water running, fire burning, not even black shadows, even when they got within 10 meters from it, there was nothing. They were most likely within the tower itself. But soon, the moment the sunlight was completely gone, a large sound erupted. Two large slabs of the tower separated, out poured mobs of shadows, walking out like a zombie would, but in a unified controlled way like a platoon of soldiers. Unlike zombies or humans, they did not make groans, moans, or audible words, it was some type of garbled set of gibberish, it sounded like static mixed with russian, and then fed through a 10 year old microphone and speaker. After a few minutes the legions of shadows emptied and no more of them exited, which was their chance to enter. They did so, getting in right before the door closed. Then static from the microphones, signalling a call.

"Team, come in, are you inside? Do you read?-"

"Give me that!"

"Gyuyah!"

"Pest…"

They heard Korosensei's voice, in an attempt to sound like a general, and Karasuma sounding rather angry. Some things just don't change between people.

"Everyone, are you inside the tower?" Karasuma's voice, now returned to a normal volume.

"Y-yes, we're inside, a bunch of those things just emptied out of here," Nagisa replied.

"Okay, Ritsu!"

"Yes Karasuma-sensei?"

"Do you have any sonar or echolocation system?"

"Yep, perfect for traversing the unknown."

"Alright, use it then"

"Roger that!" Ritsu said before placing her hand onto the ground.

"Activating sonar wave"

A single near silent "beep" sound, created countless waves of sound, vibrating the ground and passing through everything, making a perfect outline of every nook and cranny of the tower, numbering at 13 floors, but nothing within them, nothing except for the 13th floor. There was a single figure, a human figure, and what seemed to be it sitting on a chair of sorts.

"There seems to be a single individual on the highest floor, perhaps he is the leader, wait a minute."

Another wave of sound fed back into Ritsu's sonic receptors.

"More, there are three figures,"

"I thought you said there was one?" Karma asked.

"They had only become visible as of now,"

"Do they…" Nagisa thought.

"We should move from here" Kayano suggested.

Itona had etched something into the wall while the others talked.

"Itona, what's that?"

"A hidden camera, something I built earlier. Might help."

"Alright let's go."

The began walking when suddenly Nagisa felt something touch his left shoulder, swiftly turning around Nagisa only saw his friends.

"What's up Nagisa?" Karma asked.

"...n-nothing" Nagisa ignored it further and continued to lead the group to the next level.

They walked up a single flight of stairs, and found nothing. The next floor actually had something, there was a line of glass panes, tinted black, outside it looked like the sun was beginning to rise.

"It's daytime already?" Kayano said shocked. It felt like only 30 minutes at most. It was not even 10:00 when they entered, so it should have been impossible.

"Perhaps time works differently relative to our normal perception." Ritsu declared. "My internal clock says that the current time is 5:00."

"So it's morning."

" **Indeed it is."**

Everyone turned around quickly, not knowing who replied. Behind them was a human, or that's what they looked like. They were female, an obsidian black dress, slender limbs and curves. White skin, black hair, but the most notable part were the eyes. There were none to be seen, just two black voids, not even pupils.

" **Hello~ little boys and girls"**

Nagisa, Kayano, and Itona activated their gears and tensed, Nagisa holding his knife backwards and trying to look for an opening.

" **Oh please, not in here. Besides, I doubt you'd be able to beat me anyway."**

"What do you want then?" Karma asked smirking.

" **I'd ought to ask you that, my little uninvited guests."**

"You control those shadows right?"

" **Not me necessarily, but for all intents and purposes, sure,"**

"You killed billions of people!" Kayano shouted.

" **Hm?"**

Then another voice.

" **That's enough,** "

Another figure appeared. A male, but with near exactly the same descriptions except shorter hair. He had what looked like running shoes and a… tracksuit… if anything else.

"Another one?" Nagisa thought.

"Nagisa" Ritsu whispered. "This is bad, we should retreat."

" **Uh oh,"** the female said. " **You all might want to leave now, or you could stay here with us. Your choice, the door's open right now."**

The group slowly crept back towards the staircase.

" **We shouldn't let them you know.** " the male commented.

" **Eeh, it's not like they can do much, there's only a few of them. Let'em live longer.** "

For some reason, the five kids had no problem leaving, no resistance, no conflict, nothing. As soon as they were out, the doors closed once more. There was an etching in the dirt to the side.

" **Don't come back until you're prepared for death. 3"**

With this message in mind, the group left, set off the beacon, and waited for Korosensei to pick them up

 **END**

 **Who were the black and white people (not like race, I mean color, I mean skin color- no wait I mean- ah screw it)? Why was one of them allowing them to leave? Well, you'll find out.**

 **if anyone has any questions please post reviews so I can answer them. I'll answer any question to the best of my abilities**


	27. Chapter 26:Reunion time

**RECAP: so in the last episode, umm, some… bla- no, dark ski- no. whi- no... okay, a bunch of black creatures lead by two black and white people were infiltrated by 3 devils, 1 human, and an android waifu. But they saw it coming and left the alumni of class 3-E a warning. In this episode... I mean chapter, some more stuff happens. It's time to rejoin the halves.**

" **hey, hold on author!"**

 **W-what do you want, go back to the last chapter, or the future, whatever, you're not supposed to be here right now.**

" **Hey, we wanna have fun too you know! You could at least play with the toys you make."**

 **I don't have time for this Love. I'm busy working on the present,**

" **I wanna be here too. Pwease?"**

 **Sometimes I just hate making you people.**

" **You could always just delete us."**

 **Well guess what? If I did that, then people would be confused, and maybe annoyed. I can't stop what I've started.**

" **Oh really? What about SSS, or Change? Or SOS: or Hyper? Or the SAccel? Or the other gajillion ones you gave up on?"**

 **Hey hey hey, calm down there, no need to bring** **them** **up in this okay? Besides, I never gave up on them, I just got sidetracked and didn't want unfinished fic's. So what exactly do you want?**

" **I wanna narrate!"**

 **What? That's my job, where'd the end. Hey! You! Get in here for a second.**

" **Hm? Whaddya need author? You usually don't call people into your domain."**

 **Please don't call it my "domain" it's really degrading.**

" **Whatever, so, why'm I here?"**

 **Get her out of here please.**

" **No no no!"**

 **Oh quit being a baby, how old're you all again?**

" **How rude! Asking a lady about her age."**

 **Who cares? It's all a story.**

" **The devils don't know that."**

 **Oh you be quiet, so what? Who besides us does?**

" **That one skele-"**

 **Okay okay, that was ONE time!**

" **Why can't it happen again then?"**

 **Because A, that happened in it's own world, that and this have nothing to do with one another.**

" **Let's see, in there, you merged two to one. And here you did~ what?"**

 **That's it.**

" **Hwa hey hey! Don't shove"**

 **You are going back to the tower**

" **Whyyyy"**

 **Listen, the end of the story isn't that far away, just a few more chapters**

" **Ooh ooh! I have a request"**

 **What?**

" **Since you are all powerful and all, can you make us w-"**

 **Nope, that's the number one DO NOT. now please leave.**

" **Hmph frne"**

 ***sigh* sometimes I regret my decisions now, where was I? Oh yeah, the story. Ummm, sorry audience ummm, didn't realize you could read all that. Soooo let's get onto the story.**

Chapter 26

The idea of walking on clouds was always an idea that humans have dreamt of, more specifically children, some dream about wielding lightning though, few had imagined the ability to ride lightning. Yet, it would be safe to assume that nobody would imagine a group of devils, and the greek god king riding a bolt of lightning towards japan. Ironic, sometimes the most unlikely of outcomes are the most common outcomes. The Gremory family, a god, blasting away at great speed.

"Hey, Zeus?" Issei asked.

"Yes young devil?" the aged man asked holding out his weapon, directing the surge of power forward.

"Why does my body feel all fidgety and tingly?"

"You are riding a bolt of lightning, even with protection, it's no surprise to feel a shocking sensation like that. You get used to it after a few weeks"

"...is that?" Issei thought seeing something in the distance. "What is that?". Issei pointed at massive black skyscraper stabbing into the clouds and above.

"That is the source of all of this, it's structure is indestructible from the outside, and any attemps to enter had been met with resistance.

"What kind of resistance?" Rias asked.

"Those black abominations would swarm out like a flood, destroying whatever dared to attack."

"What about you? Have you tried?"

"Of course not. I'm not going in there."

The passengers fell silent.

"We'll arrive in 10, 9, 8,"

Zeus counted down, counted down the time of arrival. But where exactly would they arrive? It would be preferable to know where in Japan they would appear at, but there wasn't any reason to ask since they would find out in 3, 2, 1,

 **Clap**

A clap of thunder rang down, for any normal person, it would look like a crazy grandpa hanging out with a bunch of highschool kids. But to those who have the gift of context, this was something out of a fairy tale.

"Well, we're here, Japan, I'll be taking my leave." Zeus declared.

And just like that, he disappeared. It was time to secure the location. Using their wings, they rose into the sky, getting a bird's eye view of the landscape. They were at the ruins of a school. A kilometer away was a small group of wooden buildings, like a satellite around a planet.

"Is that a storage place?" Issei asked

"It looks in good condition, for a wooden shack." Akeno was the one who replied.

"Let's go" Rias commanded.

 **-with Class 3-E-**

"Attention" Ritsu announced, alerting everyone within the room. "Unidentified objects approaching our location."

"Shadows?" Korosensei asked. Shadows were the name given by Korosensei, lacking any more of an idea.

"No, I'm checking the biometric scanners, readings are similar to Nagisa, Kayano, and Itona."

"So devils?"

"Probably"

Korosensei disappeared with a trail of dust, about to meet face with their "guests".

 **-in the sky-**

"Hey, is that Korosensei?" Rias asked herself seeing the large yellow mass.

They sped up, soon landing on the hilltop in front of the buildings and the Octopus.

"Everyone! You're here!" Korosensei said jumping up and down happily.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here?" Issei asked

"Everyone's here, we landed right next to the mountain and found survivors. Come in come in."

Korosensei led the group into the campus.

At that time, the alumni decided they needed a way to kill time. They had just finished a perilous scouting mission and debriefing, they needed some way to relieve stress. What better way was there then to mess with Nagisa, through a combination of 7 tentacles and a video camera, Karma was up to his schemes.

"Karma stop it!" Nagisa demanded being strung up and suspended by tentacles, not yellow, by white/grey and green. One wrapping around the ankles and wrists, preventing him from contracting.

Karma had been holding the video camera and was about to push play. It wasn't going to be a 18+ video, as they were all under 18 and had a certain age strict octopus, however, that didn''t mean they couldn't make it look like one did it?

"Nagisa, if you don't hold still we can't keep the camera steady on your face."

"I don't want to be on a video!"

 ***slide**

The door was opened by Rias and Issei, who saw a Karma videotaping Nagisa being strung up and bound by tentacles. Issei nearly fainted from blood loss. What blood loss? His nosebleed. Rias' face was nearly as red as her hair, Nagisa just wanted to die even more.

"Oh my, it seems we are interrupting something." Akeno laughed.

"Kill me now please" Nagisa thought.

 **A few minutes later**

Now the team had reunited, Shared experiences, caught up.

However there was a larger matter at hand, the black tower needed to be destroyed, the people who destroyed half the world needed to be gone. Now that their fighting power has fully rejuvenated, twice as powerful as prior, but there were still lingering questions. "What happened in the underworld and heaven?" For instance. "Where are everyone's families? Are they okay?". Yet, only one question was never thought of, ironically, it was possibly the most likely question to ask. "Why?" it seemed that nobody cared about why it had happened, or at least at the moment.

"I've contacted the other guys," Azazel started. "underworld's fine, heaven's having a bad time, and so are the other religions apparently. At the moment, my men are on standby, but aside from that, we're the only one's attacking these things, the other groups are scared or something so we have to make do with who's here."

Despite this declaration. 3-E remained confident.

"We've been through this before." Karma stated, remembering the island incident. "So what's the plan?"

"the plan is for all religions to band together for a combined strike, but at the moment, everyone's doing nothing,"

"why's nobody acting?" Kayano asked

"because there's no central leader, nobody but us knows what these things are, and we barely know how to kill them, just that you do."

Azazel wasn't lying. they were able to kill the shadows, but what about the others? maybe a few people here and there, but how would one make an army of those people? nevertheless Azazel continued to explain how were supposed to happen A few minutes passed, nothing happened except for Azazel and the other adults working on a plan of attack with telepathy to other gods and religions. Soon, they would march to war. A secret war, a war that the world would be blind to. If it lives long enough. however, it was likely the war wouldn't be the decider of the future, the decider was like a game of chess, who could take the leader first. leading the one side were Korosensei, the three leaders of the bible leading the armies, the gods and divine soldiers. on the other, a trio of entities with unknown power and an army that took out billions in days. should this be only a war, through sheer number the good may loose, but they have a few factors of their own. harbingers of DEATH. but then arises the question. if this is what the sword is made of, then what's the enemy's shield made of?

 **END**

 **Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story and how it's building up to the finale. If you like it, be sure to favorite/follow and/or review, it really does help me. If you have any questions, be sure to post them in the reviews so I can answer them directly to you. byebye**


	28. Chapter 27: Assassination Time pt 1

**RECAP: so previously, 3-E and Gremory reunited and are preparing for an assault. What happens in this chapter is simple, the battle starts.**

 **Chapter 27**

morning

One day later, less than a week when this started. Before humanity was crippled. An army had been assembled, an army unlike any other on the planet. A combine of humans, gods, demons, angels, and a few tentacles. This army, the only thing that might work against the foe that rivaled the moon destroyer. An enemy that threatened all life. Fauna and Flora. At the moment, the army prepared for battle. Swords shined and sharpened, spears checked and repaired, long information gathered.

The army would consist of three components, mind, arms, and knife. Mind, the people that wouldn't be in direct conflict, but the ones controlling movements, calling the shots, the central command. The Arms, the force confronting the enemy head to head. Finally the Knife, consisting of two teams, team 1, whose job was to take the enemy's head, and team 2, backup/support, There was no time for mercy, just death, everybody was prepared.

The mind was connected via telepathy and Ritsu's monitor. The army had been teleported together, at the base of the mountain near thee ruins of the main building. Ranks separated by race/species, though uneasy about one another, fallen angels and demons for instance, it was no problem of anyone's, as a common enemy binded them.

it was decided by vote of hands who would lead the assassination team, and it was Karma, but the one to deal the blow was Nagisa, for obvious reason. he was the only one to "Assassinate" the same person twice and was the one to actually kill Korosensei. If he were to follow the road of blood he could have been hailed as the next Reaper, he had training and learned from many experienced people, ally and enemy. though, Nagisa still had lingering doubts.

"Korosensei?" Nagisa asked

"Yes Nagisa-kun?" he replied.

"do, do you think we can win?"

"of course, you all have the power to defeat your enemy as long as you think smart, and take your best approach. that is, of course, why you're in charge of assassination."

"thank you, but what will you be doing during the battle?"

"me, I'll on the front lines, first time in a long time I suppose."

"...how old are you Korosensei?"

"...well, um~ I, don't know myself actually?"

nobody knew anything about him prior being captured and transformed. it was likely not even he knew. though it wasn't surprising. a good assassin covers his tracks, disappears from the public eye, the best of the best is no exception. though it wasn't common for the assassin himself to not know. perhaps he could have forgotten, but given his ability to remember every page of every japanese math book as if it was one and two, it wasn't likely, to say the least.

"well, it doesn't really matter I guess, just curious was all." Nagisa said trying to ease the mood,

"Indeed! now, get your things ready, we'll all be out there."

"yeah, we will."

Nagisa left the room feeling slightly better. maybe it was because he got to talk to his teacher, his friend, before the big battle. he went back to the other room where his classmates were.

 **-another place-**

 **"uuuuug. I'm so bored!" a female voice declared. the female like entity encountered by the alumni.**

 **"you shouldn't act like that, not good for you." another person spoke. the male entity of the same day.**

 **"for humans maybe, I can do whatever I want!"**

 **"that's a bad mentality."**

 **"why do you have to ruin the fun!?" the female spoke**

 **"Because I was born this way."**

and then.

 **"will you two be quiet? I'm in the middle of setting up a chess game here." a third voice shrieked.**

 **"and what does that have to do with anything?"**

 **"Chess is important!"**

 **"Nerd!"**

 **their argument reflected sibling fights. calling names without touching.**

 **their fight only lasted a minute or two, then.**

 **"hey, incoming." one of the entities stated.**

 **"ooh! they're making their move! let's go meet them!"**

 **"No! we are going to wait for the worthy ones."**

 **"but, but"**

 **"no buts"**

 **-outside the tower-**

multiple squadrons of holy and demonic beings marched to the base of the tower, where a flood of shadows stood facing them. thousands of soldiers surrounded the black spire, and thousands of shadows.

the first move, the pawns met

a single light spear ran through a shadow, igniting the flames. screams, explosions, the clash of metal, hissing, and the elements combined to create a symphony of destruction. the battle waged, the landscape was warped. what were ruins and small hills and roads, became craters and even more rubble.

the assault advanced closer, within a kilometer radius now, they continued on. however, that wasn't all. soon, more and more shadows had appeared from what looked like empty space. the now twice as big army of shadows repelled the attackers. a game of tug of war, but instead of pulling they pushed. men fell, shadows rose, gods slew, demons devoured. darkness enveloped, lances and beams of light pierced into rows and lines, scythes reaped. however this was only the front. the real battle would take place underground. away from the front lines, within the tower. two teams entered, team 1; Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, and Itona. team 2; Issei, Gasper, Asia, and Ritsu.

"Let's go," Karma commanded.

phase two of the assault began. the plan to destroy the enemy at the source commenced.

the rooms were different. it was bigger than before, but the outside didn't change shape of size. there weren't stairs, but a large corridor. everyone made their way into the hall. the endless void expecting at least one or two, and there was. one entity stood facing our heroes. the male, the black and white entity from the last day.

 **"hey there, you made it in huh,"**

 ***Crack *crack** he cracked his knuckles. then put his hands into what would appear to be pockets

 **"I guess I should give you my name huh? I'm Destiny, or Fate, take your pick. now."**

"Destiny" raised his right hand, palm facing the teams. in the center of his hand formed a grey hemisphere. slowly, his entire arm was glowing in this grey coating.

"Let's begin"

Destiny slowly walked towards them. Everyone equipped their sacred gears. Issei within his scale mail, gasper's eyes activated, tentacles and knifes at the ready. on paper, this would seem unstoppable, the greatest healing power, time control, an infinitely increasing power, and a 1-hit kill, that is, if they were all in one person.

 **BOOST... BOOST... BOOST**

"Gasper now!" Issei shouted.

"u-understood!"

Gasper focused his eyes on his enemy, then activated his ability. but Destiny didn't stop moving.

"h-he's still moving? how!?" Issei said in disbelief.

"You can't stop fate. nor can you stop it's inevitability. put simply, you are too weak." he stated as fact. he may have been slow, but he was without a doubt powerful, he negated Gaspers ability to freeze time itself.

 **BOOST... BOOST...**

"Itona, Kayano, buy Issei time to charge" Karma commanded.

the two tentacle wielding teens leaped into the air flinging their tentacles vertically., Kayano's ignited as they had before. Destiny raised his arm to block the seven tentacles, the tentacles did not break through, but they did push him back a few centimeters. Before they could do anymore, they were stopped and subsequently retracted by their users.

" **It's strange, these tentacles are aware, but nonliving. If given the chance, I'd like to study one or two."** the unstopping being stated.

 **BOOST... BOOST... BOOST**

"Itona, fire a slug." Karma once again commanded.

Itona raised his hand and manifested a ball in his hand. And a tank to his side, pointed the barrel at his target, and spoke.

"fire"

From the barrel of the tank construct, a large beam of energy bulged into a sphere, and fired. The large magic cannon ball flew towards Destiny at great speed, almost too fast for anyone to keep track of even with enhanced kinetic vision granted by tentacles. The attack made contact, colliding with Destiny's free hand, but then something different happened. The ball of energy, that was supposed to blow up or obliterate it's target, was absorbed, or rather collapsed would be a better word.

" **You humans and your tenacity is something to behold, perhaps stubbornness is better to say. Maybe stupidity, it doesn't really matter."** Destiny muttered.

The sphere crumbled and vaporized into nothingness. However, it was not instantaneous, dissolving the attack spanned 13 seconds. Considering how long this took, and that it only crumbled upon making contact with his hand, Karma concluded he at most could only do that twice at a time. By attacking twice either at the same time or in sequence would Destiny be forced to use both hands, and it would take a while to get rid of them.

" **It's sad, knowing it's all pointless, isn't it?"**

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST**

"I'm all set!" Issei alerted their field commander.

"Hold! Itona! Fire two shots consecutively."

"Mh,"

Itona fired two shots, one after the other. The first was caught by Destiny's right hand, the second followed suit, which was followed by it being stopped by his sheathed arm.

"13. 12. 11. 10." Karma counted to himself.

'Karma! When do I fire!?" Issei asked

"5. 4. NOW!" he exclaimed

Issei cocked his left hand back and spread his fingers out. A red sphere built up in his palm as he shot his arm out. The ball turned into a much larger attack, a stream of magic energy flew forward between the shots fired by Iton. a direct hit to the head, a veritable "Critical hit". The now disoriented Destiny was sent back wobbling, losing balance and senses.

"Gasper, freeze him" Karma commanded next.

"Y-yes!"

Gasper attempted again to freeze Destiny, but this time it worked, albeit slightly. He was unable to stand back up.

"Nagisa, you're up."

But Nagisa wasn't by their side, he was already behind the target, wielding his knife backwards and holding Destiny from behind. Next was a fluid and swift motion. A single movement that seemed as natural as flowing water. The knife that was once against the neck, was an arm's length, held suspended to the side, with a black substance drawn.

Nagisa jumped back and waited for the next action to occur. Destiny slowly stood up, but what was different, most likely an effect of being struck in the neck. His arms from the fingers up began to disintegrate, legs doing the same.

" **You win, well done merry men. That's all I got."** Destiny spoke.

"For a villain, you're pretty nonchalant." Karma commented

" **It's not like I didn't expect this outcome, I knew I'd lose."**

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Karma asked brashly

"Why fight then?" Asia asked

" **When the darkness arises, the 'heroes' appear to stop them. The world is saved and everyone is happy, then the cycle repeats. But before I'm gone, I ask this, young demons. What decides who is and isn't evil?"**

Destiny didn't even seem to notice their questions. Before any more responses could be emitted. His entire body was gone. A rook has been taken Though they wanted to stop to think about that question, there were more pressing matters.

"No time for breaks, let's keep moving" Karma said.

So the team moved on the the next corridor, awaiting their next foe.

" **All pawns of 4 and 5. C1, D1, and A1 have moved a rook has been taken, next is the queen."**

 **END**

 **Hey guys, it's the author here, I hope you are still enjoying the series so far. If you are, be sure to favorite/follow and/or review, it helps me out. On the inside at least. The next chapter may take more days since I'm behind on some other stories, figuring out which story will I make next, and how this will officially end. Until then, I'll see all of you later.**

 **Hey! Get ready for the next chapter, it's your turn.**

" **What? Really!? Yay! I'm gonna have so much fun with those cute boys and girls"**

 **That sounded weird you know.**


	29. Chapter 28: Assassination time pt 2

**RECAP: one down, two to go, who are they exactly? What the heck is this building up to? Well, you'll see… eventually. GET INTO PLACE YOU!**

" **H-hey, don't shove"**

Chapter 28

The battle continues, the earth itself shook under the pressure of an impossible occurrence. So many beings whose existences alone contradict one another. But under the skin, behind enemy lines, a team was sent in to eliminate the leaders of the enemy. The interior of the enemy base, within the black tower, was significantly different from the previous exploration. It was noticeably larger, multiple corridors and empty rooms, so far in, the team, consisting of Issei, Asia, Gasper. Karma, Itona, Kayano, and Nagisa; lead by Karma, the only full human. The next order of business after slaying one of the residents of the tower, was to eliminate the others. They came across a long corridor that would take at least 5 minutes to walk through.

"What did he mean?.." Asia whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Issei asked, hearing her words.

"Huh? Oh um, when he called us 'merry men' I didn't know what he meant by that."

"Probably some stupid villain stuff."

"It's never meaningless." Itona commented as he had walking beside the two. "Last words will always mean something, good or bad."

"So what does 'Merry men' mean, what do you think?"

"Merry men refers to a group characters in an old story, foreign, but mostly well known around the world. The name escapes me."

"Guys?" Kayano said. "Over there," she pointed at the left wall, small nigh-invisible ripples formed from the mid-level of the wall. Five small protrusions extended from the wall, followed and stemming from a hand shape, then an arm, then a leg, and then

Thud

" **Oooww~** "

Another black and white entity, fell on the ground in comedic fashion leg twitching and all. The female being stood up and "dusted" herself off, if there was any dust at all.

" **Oh yes, hello boys and girls!** " the woman spoke. " **You're all here to play with me, so let's have lots of fun.** "

"Is she for real?" everyone thought.

" **First, My name is Love, or Passion, or embrace blabla, just call me Love.** " the woman said placing her fingertips on her chest, above her breasts which of course irritated a certain girl.

"We've beaten Destiny, we'll beat you too. He said so himself" Karma declared

" **He said that HIS loss was inevitable, my fate is yet to be decided, but our battle won't be like his, I'm not the brawn type** "

Love raised her hands up at a 45 degree angle and created numerous "bubbles". Shining and glittering. They lined from one side of the hallway to the other.

" **If you wanna get through me, get through this first, my maze! heehee** " Love said smiling gleefully.

The wall of bubbles blocked the way, there wasn't time to think of a way to break it,

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

It didn't matter that she asked, they all were already walking into the wall, literally. It seemed like a just a bunch of bubbles you would get from blowing into soap, or soda, or those toys that kids get, but everyone's vision slowly disappeared as the cloud got thicker and thicker until a complete white.

"Karma!?" Nagisa called out, hoping for a response.

Nothing, just silence.

"Issei!?"

Nothing again.

"I'll just go back." he thought

He walked backwards for 10 seconds straight until deciding he was lost. Oddly, he walked in a line. There was no way he could have gotten lost. So why was there nothing but white?

"Okay, this is some trick,

then out of silence, a group of voices, young, maybe 14 or 15 years old. Very familiar voices, the voices of his old classmates. His vision fully restored, Nagisa took a scan of his surroundings. brown wood floors, a desk, windows to the left, a black board ahead, tags in the back reading "Tentacle", a door ahead to the right, glass windows between the room and the hallway on the side.

"The... classroom?" Nagisa said to himself.

"Oi, Nagisa, what do you think?" Sugino said from the right side. he was sitting on top of a desk next to Nagisa

"huh?"

"sleeping huh? I was asking for your opinion on me going to America to join a team."

"h-oh, um" Nagisa had no idea what was happening. his arms felt somewhat sore, his forehead felt numb, signifying that he had fallen asleep.

"wait, where is everyone?" Nagisa asked.

"what?" Sugino looked puzzled.

Nagisa turned his head, the entire class was here, some of the girls talking to each other, Terasaka's group hanging in the back, some students entered the room, everything was just like a normal day.

"are you okay Nagisa? you were mumbling some things in your sleep. you said Karma, but who or what's Issei?"

"I... was dreaming?"

Nagisa strained his body's and tried to summon his Sacred gear, but nothing happened.

"yes, you were down for a little while. c'mon, we've got the ceremony in an hour."

"what ceremony?"

"...the Graduation Ceremony of course, you have amnesia or something?"

Nagisa stood up and walked out of the room and went outside for a breather.

"what's going on?" he said aloud.

"Is something wrong Nagisa-kun?"

a voice from behind asked, Nagisa looked behind him, turning his neck at light speed to see Korosensei standing there looking at him.

"K-Korosensei? what're you doing here?"

"hm? I heard from Sugino-kun you were acting strange, it seems like you've seen a ghost."

"I, what is today?"

"hm, today is march 23, the long awaited graduation day. Congrats on making it here I must say, and alive."

"You're... what happened last night Korosensei?"

Korosensei and Nagisa stared at one another silently for a moment. If this was graduation, then logically Korosensei would be dead, evaporated, gone. so why was he here, why was this happening at all.

"I'm not entirely sure why you would ask, you were there after all, everyone was. even so I will recall the events. last night..." Korosensei began, seating himself next to the much smaller boy. "Last night Yanagisawa-sensei and my old apprentice attacked us, Kayano-san was injured, but I was able to subdue the two adversaries and save her."

"and after that?" Nagisa asked hurriedly. from his memory, after those events happened, he had plunged a knife into his teacher's heart. he needed to know what happened next, or what Korosensei was about to say.

"Karasuma and all of you were able to convince the government to deactivate the light weapon, I was set free."

"Th-that didn't happen!" Nagisa exclaimed. "You. you died here last night, I killed you I know I did!"

"it seems like you've rekindled your bloodlust, ironic, you were on the 'Save me' side."

"n-no! I saw it all, you were about to be killed by the laser, you asked us all to do it together and assassinate you. this... this has to be fake!" there was no way any of this could be real, so why was it that everything felt so real. everything fit as if it was part of some JRPG with multiple endings. why was he angry at the situation.

"...Nagisa-kun." Korosensei placed a tentacle on the confused child's shoulder. "you wer asleep for a few hours, what was your dream?"

"m-my dream?..."

"yes, whatever it was, it must have taken a toll on your mind. you seem to think I died, but I'm very much alive, everyone you tell me what happened in your dream?"

Nagisa calmed himself, and explained what the night before was for him. how Korosensei was assassinated by the entire class. how he pierced the heart of his greatest role model with a knife.

"...I... see." was all Korosensei could respond with. Nagisa seemed to be telling the truth, or this was an impossibly good lie. "Nagisa, remember, what you dreamt of didn't happen, I wouldn't be here otherwise right?"

"I, I guess so."

"your goal was accomplished, you all have saved my life, now it's time for you to all move on."

Korosensei stood up and looked out into the trees ahead, dawning his unchanging smile.

"Come now, it's time to get ready for the ceremony. I'll be there too."

"you, will?" Nagisa asked surprised

"of course, I'm no longer an international secret, it'll be okay. now, stay here, I'm going to retrieve everyone else.

Korosensei was off, off to prepare everyone else and himself for the ceremony marking their graduation from the Assassination Classroom.

"...Issei, Rias, Karma, the Dragons," Nagisa muttered. "Sirzechs, the angels and devils and fallen angels, that. that couldn't have been a dream, there's no way all of that, the feeling of being impaled and in combat couldn't be a fabrication. I know this, but why am I here? an hour ago wasn't a dream, no, this. this must be the dream."

For a moment, not even half a second, a blink for lack of a better term,

 **static**

A brief buzz in Nagisa's vision. Something was very wrong.

 **END**

 **You all already get what's going on I'm sure, but hey, gotta stretch things on right?**

 **If you like the series, be sure to favorite/follow and review. byebye**


	30. Chapter 29: Assassination time pt 3

**Okay, Okay. yes, I know the "this is a dream" thing is VERY cliche, I'm not an original person. I'm an idiot. But it's not AS generic,**

" **You're so boring"**

 **Shut up!**

Chapter 29

"What the heck?" Issei thought staring at the ground. Confused as to what to say. He wasn't the only one there, everybody was except for one.

On the ground, was Nagisa, not moving, not even breathing, but heart beating.

Behind the group was the wall of bubbles as prior. Slightly thicker but still translucent enough to see through.

" **Huh?** " Love said also confused.

"Plan not go accordingly?" Karma asked.

" **Um, hehe, that is to say~ no… that wall was supposed to um, trap all of you. Or at least more than one.** "

"A huge ditz" they thought of her.

"So how do we get him out?"

" **...heck if I know,"**

A moment of silence. For this sad, sad person.

" **I mean, he's gotta wake up himself."**

"And how long will that take?" Karma inquired

" **I don't know, maybe 5 minutes, 20, an hour, never? It's a maze, a mental one. All we can do is wait. I call dibs on him if he doesn't wake up.** "

 **Within the faux world**

Nagisa sat in his desk contemplating something. After concluding that where he was was fake he simply needed to figure out how to escape. Perhaps suicide? Death in a dream=waking up? Maybe not. Killing others? Who? Wrong person=problems. Magic? How? Nagisa can't use any of his powers inside this dream.

"This is a dream, so where is my body? Still in the hallway? Are the others in dreams too? Wait, if they are, then I'm sure they've figured it out as I have, if they're not in dreams, they might be able to get me out. But they probably already would have if they could."

Everyone in the classroom packed their things and got ready to leave the room. It was time for the ceremony. Nagisa did as well, but also another thing. He found in his desk a single Anti-sensei BB. odd, the weapons were cleared out in the campus, so it should have been important. Nagisa took out his ballpoint pen from his bag and embedded the BB into the back of it.

 **Don't ask how, freaking Sugino did it to a baseball in ep 2. Terasaka made a BB grenade, and Karma cut it up into lines. There like the holy grail of material.**

The km walk was as rather easy after a year of athletic training in the mountain. The main campus was the same as before. Glares from all directions, mostly from classes D-B. Nagisa was in the back of his class walking into the Multipurpose room. Inside the room the other classes had already formed columns,

The staff stood to the side, some staring at the 3 meter octopus to the side, tentacles holding boxes of tissues making him out to be some over excited parent. The Principal stood in front of a podium. Sitting behind him was a considerable amount of award plaques.

"Students of Kunigigaoka junior high…" Principal Asano began. "As of today, you are no longer simple students, starting now what you study and do is entirely your choice."

He began a long speech. This gave Nagisa time to slip into the "universal blindspot". A point at which literally nobody could see him. Invisibility of sorts. Much like the second god of death's stealth skill. Not even Korosensei or the principal would notice him.

 **(a feat even I IRL have been able perform which is why I call it a universal blindspot)**

After a speech, Nagisa's goal became a time trial. Names would be read off to receive plaques. Nagisa's last name starts with an S, so he would have a few minutes to slowly walk to the side remaining unnoticed. He took a deep breath, the names began to roll. He would have about two minutes

*step *step *step *step

120… 119… 118…

Nagisa created a distance in between him and the crowds.

 **Outside**

Nagisa's body, while unconscious, was walking in place. Most likely because there was a wall in front of him.

"Hey nagisa!" Issei shouted trying to get his friend's attention.

" **No use, he's still asleep"**

"Bullshit! He's been moving around for the past 2 minutes.

" **Ever heard of sleepwalking? You think guys can casually sit on air with zero effort?"**

"If he's asleep then get'em out already! Wake him up."

" **I! Told! You! I can't!"**

"What are you!? A comic relief villain?"

 **Love** paused for a second. And then stared blankly

" **You don't know?"**

"Know what?"

" **Haha! Oh man, hey, if he wakes up I'll tell you the second part."**

"The second what?"

" **Not telling~"**

 **Within the dream**

"100 99 90" Nagisa thought as he walked to the side.

Korosensei was 10 meters away, and pink. Nagisa had to strike at the heart under the tie. Right in front of him. Arguably the worst possible scenario to play. Even distracted, Korosensei was easily able to block attacks at point blank and prevent damage via an explosion to both person and property.

"30 29 28"

Nagisa took a long, deep breath, and held out his pen and pointed the end towards the heart.

"This is just a dream, dream."

"8 7 6"

In moments, once Nagisa's name was called out, Korosensei would notice that he wasn't there, and would be confused. The best opportunity.

"...Shiota Nagisa" Asano Gakuho called out.

There was a pause then the sound of a click. However, there was also a sonic boom. Korosensei had evaded the attack and slid to the side.

"Nice try, but not good enough Nagisa-kun"

It seemed that this was the last and only chance.

"This is a dream, my dream, and I'm awake." Nagisa stated. It was a dream and the dreamer could control it given they were aware. Nagisa took full advantage and gave himself a little boost in speed. Just as fast as Korosensei dodged, Nagisa lunged forward, throwing the target into confusion and fear. Nagisa gained the same speed as his enemy. The playing ground was leveled drastically. Countless jumps, blasts, and bangs of wind and sound shook the building.

"This is amazing," Nagisa commented accelerating faster and faster. But even so, every one of his moves and strikes were a centimeter off the mark. For assassins, pinpoint accuracy was vital. It wasn't a simple game of cat and mouse. It was a game of endurance in which the moment either messed up seriously, the battle would be decided, any mis-step on either side and either Korosensei would get a chance to strike. This was graduation, meaning the oath was void, it would be self defence. If Korosensei messed up, slipped, fell, that was the end. Nagisa would have gotten a anti-sensei gun, if the BB could travel as fast as they did, but it wouldn't.

20 seconds, 20 seconds of chase. Clearing a total of about 137 thousand km. (that's about 85 thousand miles). But finally, a single screw up. Korosensei tripped over Nagisa who had been able to get behind and trip him. That's all that was needed for nagisa to pin Korosensei, like a snake constricting a human, Korosensei was immobilized, the fangs came down. The BB at the end of the pen symbolizing a door key entered the lock. Korosensei's body went limp. As limp as can be given his body had zero solid structure.

"Korosensei, I win." Nagisa uttered.

"...indeed you have..."

The first time, Korosensei's body disassembled. Evaporated into countless spheres of bright yellow that ascended to the heavens in the sky. This was different. Korosensei's glowing body darkened. It shaded. Not like the black anger seen only three times and only briefly. The color of his clothes turned black, there were no discernable features, appearing like a silhouette. Hough he wasn't the only one, or the only thing, everything, the people and landscape did the same. Everything was the purest of black. The world meshed into a single body of thick crystal shadow. Cracks formed on everything. Chunks and pieces of the blackness crumbled and disappeared into the emptiness of space. The ground and ceiling disappeared, the reality of the false land was becoming nulled.

 **Outside of the crumbling dream**

" **Hm… oh! Oh! He's waking up!"** Love shouted excited as a puppy.

Everyone looked at Nagisa who had been now lying on the ground holding his arms and legs out looking like he was either pinning someone from behind, or riding something.

His eyelids lifted, expression returned to his expressionless face. Even the shining wall of spheres behind them faded.

"Nagisa!" Kayano shouted jumping onto her friend with a bear hug.

"Welcome back." Karma said.

Nagisa, who was being suffocated by his green haired friend, struggled to sit up as an entire person weighed them down.

"Kayano, please get off me." he said shortly.

"Oh, sorry" Kayano replied getting off of him.

The now conscious Nagisa and the others turned to face Love. who was watching the act unfold.

*clap *clap

" **Aww, you won. I was so excited to have my very own shota."**

"...shota?" Nagisa thought.

"Too bad, he's our shota." Karma said stretching his hand out pointed towards Nagisa.

"Hey!"

" **It seems so, well, as promised I will tell you the second part. Cryptically of course. Wouldn't be an interesting story otherwise."**

"What are you talking about? What story?" Nagisa asked, having been in a dream he didn't know anything about what they talked about before.

" **I put you in a dream world Nagisa, earlier, I was accused of being a comic relief villain, the comic book kind."** Love spoke in a deeper voice, less flighty, more serious. **"What would you consider a dream Nagisa? A world that you wake up from. But when do you know you've actually woken up? Can you know for sure? Of course not. So why am I saying this shit? To explain why what you all are trying to accomplish could very easily be null and void. If it's a dream, what'll you wake up to? You could argue that it's real if you don't wake up, or if you're already awake, but you will find out. Maybe, why listen to at all though, every single thing I say is 100% false. bye bye cuties** " Love stuck out her right hand and shaped it like a blade. Then, in a swift almost mechanical movement, pierced the center of her chest, and disappeared in a thin smoke. Gone.

"...let's… keep moving." Issei suggested

The group, now more confused than before. Walked onward to the last of the three targets. Though for some reason, things felt quieter.

" **The queen has been taken, the king approaches,"**

" **Both"**

 **END**

 **Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying the series up till now, if you do, please fav/follow and review, with that said. I'll see you all in the next chapter. "End time"**


	31. Chapter 30: Finale time pt 1

" **It's time isn't it?"**

 **Yep, have fun buddy**

" **You'll keep your promise when I win right?"**

 **If you win, yes, I will**

" **You think I'd lose? To children,"**

 **Underestimation is the first step to failure**

" **Alright, then tell me EVERYTHING"**

 **Afraid I can't, that would be unfair, you of all people should get that.**

" **Wuss afraid of losing huh?"**

 **That's a low blow, you know how I am about challenges. alright then, let's see what I remember. The first you want to go for is-**

" **what is your name?"**

 **Me?**

" **Yeah, you never said."**

 **Well, if you want a name from me, you can call me** **Chosha**

" **Real?"**

 **Who knows? As I was saying, the first person you want to go for is probably**

Chapter 30

The first head fell, the world whispered, the second head was slain, the tower was silent. Empty of all inner and outer sound. The highest level of the tower was the final destination. Everyone had already equipped their sacred gears, Issei had boosted 7 times already. A single door stood in front of them. Towering above them was a large chandelier, with white flames atop of grey candles.

"Ladies first" Karma said sarcastically.

"W-no! You guys go first, be gentlemen." Kayano retorted.

"Nagisa? You?"

Nagisa nodded and placed his small hands onto the door. He pushed hard making a loud creaking sound. The door slowly opened, like it was automatic. The interior was empty, nothing, just like the rooms before, pure darkness, aether, but somehow giving those within the tower a sense of depth, perspective, and idea of what was close or far. After the team entered, the door closed behind them, not slamming shut like in a horror movie, like an automatic door after the pressure atop the sensors were removed. Then,

 ***Crash**

A black extension of the wall collided with Issei's abdomen, knocking the air out of him and pushing him away by eight meters followed by a skid across the floor. The part of the shirt that had been impacted was shredded, the skin underneath was severely damaged and possibly beyond physical repair.

"Issei!" Asia cried as she ran to him hoping to be able to heal him. She activated her Twilight Healing around the wound. The damage was beginning to reverse, but significantly slower than any other damage he had taken before against demons and fallen angels.

The protrusion had sunken into the wall like ice on a hot sidewalk. After it disappeared, another appendage appeared aiming for Asia but was blocked by seven multicolored tentacles. The ends of the tentacles that had repelled the attack had melted, as did the second limb into the ground. The tentacles regenerated without issue, just as quick as they should have.

" **You are dumb for coming here"** a voice in the room spoke. It sounded masculine, but not mature enough to be an adult. The voice of a teenager. Most likely the third target.

"Says who?" Karma asked carelessly, spreading his arms inviting another cliched sentence.

" **Well, I was speaking to a certain someone specifically. A moment if you will."**

The entire room rippled, like a pebble skipping across a river or lake the several ellipses intersected, but they all intercepted at a single point. Then countless particles, debris from nothing, piled together into a mountain of ashes and particles. A small white orb arose from the pile. It had emitted some aura creating a rainbow of colors outlining it. The countless particles gravitated off of the ground and covered the orb, the ashes and dust changed into a white gray bland the moment they touched the orb or anything touching the orb. In only a matter of seconds, the rest of the mound had attached itself to the floating mini satellite. the sphere compressed from what was 2 meters wide into the shape of a human. Colors took hold into respective places. His body had finished construction, but he was unlike the other two. This entity looked human, tan yellow skin, black hair, average height, eyes with inverted colors, white pupils and black sclera, with a black hoodie and shorts, complete with a grin.

"...not what… I expected." Issei commented.

"Yeah" Nagisa added

" **My name, is Enemy. Now, first off; the customary explanation for getting this far."**

Enemy cleared his throat and sat down, crossing his legs and putting his hands on his knees."

" **I am the one who's started this invasion, that black creature from the underworld was mine, and I'm the one responsible for half the human race being dead. In fact, as of just a few minutes ago, you are the only people still alive, everyone outside have been captured by me. They'll be watching you all die before they do."**

The boy pointed his left hand towards Nagisa.

" **Nagisa Shiota, holder of the Blue King piece and blue set. My set."**

"Yours?"

" **Yep, mine. Now you've brought them all back to me."**

"And what makes you think you'll get them?"

" **Because I'm your opponent, and it'll be over soon."**

Enemy used their raised hand and pointed a single finger. Then in less than a fraction of a second. A long black tendril extended from Enemy's finger straight into Nagisa's heart, followed by a dry sound.

 ***PHTT***

the eight blue pawns, knight, bishop and rook were grasped and absorbed by the tendril.

"Nagisa!" everyone shouted.

Nagisa's body fell to the ground as the tendril retracted. Asia ran to heal him, but it didn't do anything. Nagisa's breathing and heart rate slowed. Then at once, he stopped.

" **...wow, that WAS too easy. Now..."**

Enemy raised his other hand brandishing the 11 pieces.

" **It looks like I can't take the King or Queen piece. no matter, I'll get them when I'm done here. Grave robbing is easier than live robbery**

Thus, a fire sparked, a burning anger. Black flaming tentacles appeared, red and green energy bursted

" **Hm, looks like the rest of you are ready for a fight, prepare yourselves."**

-In another place-

"Huh!?" Nagisa gasped for breath thinking he was just killed.

The mind of the corpse was still aware. He looked around him, it wasn't bizarre like the tower, or some white plain of infinite size, his location looked like some teenager's bedroom. There were two doors, a closet, bed, dresser, and a computer… with somebody on it typing furiously. A young man with black hair and a hoodie. On the list of weird things that happen, this was probably #2 or #3.

*click X20*

 **Aauugh. That maniac.**

"Um, excuse me" Nagisa asked, completely confused as to what was happening.

 **Yeah, gimme a minute, trying to do something here. Enemy you F*cking moron. What've you done**

"Enemy? he-"

 **Yeah, you got got. He stabbed you, you're dead, but not, I'm sure you have questions but right now I need you to be as quiet as possible so I can revive your body.**

"R-revive?"

 **Listen,**

The mysterious boy turned the second monitor towards Nagisa's field of view, on the screen, it should Nagisa's friends fighting against Enemy, and losing. Enemy blocked, dodged, and countered every move the others made, no matter how fast the attacks were.

"I got to go help them! Please take me there!" Nagisa pleaded

 **No can do at the moment Nagisa,**

"How do you know my-"

 **I know everything. You can call me "The Author". And right now, I've made a massive error in judgement.**

The boy called "Author" clicked a single button, and the playback of the fight stopped.

"What's happening?" Nagisa asked curiously.

 **I paused your world. Until I unpause, time has stopped for them. Problem is; I can't edit while it's paused.**

"What do you mean 'Edit'?" he asked suspicious of something behind this person's words.

 **I'll put it simple, you know how there are gods and demons? Well, everything you see and have seen are all decided by my actions, from how you started life to now. Basically, I'm the reason you came to Kouh Academy, died, revived dead people, and the world has gone to the land down under.**

"...come again?"

" **I'm god, you exist here because I chose you to."**

Nagisa took a long deep breath to process what exactly The Author was telling him, even more confused. None of this made any sense even within the context of the current situation.

"You… said you caused this all. So can't you just fix everything."

 **Even I am bound by certain rules, because of that, I can't go back on something I did so late in the game, such as fabricating an angel to kill you a long while back.**

"T-that was you!?" Nagisa asked angrily.

 **Not me, the guy was my creation, he's gone though. No time to complain, right now your friends are as I would call it, "royally screwed".**

"Yeah, so can you send me back?"

 **Give me a minute, I'm working on your body right now, I'll need two minutes until repairs can be made. Enemy's taken your pieces, all except for your King and Queen…. Hold on, where IS your queen piece?**

"Queen… wait," Nagisa came to a realization.

-flashback-

The began walking when suddenly Nagisa felt something touch his left shoulder, swiftly turning around Nagisa only saw his friends.

"What's up Nagisa?" Karma asked.

"...n-nothing"

-end flashback-

"Someone must've taken it! Wait, don't you know who it is?"

 **Don't remember, as long as Enemy doesn't get it or the King piece then you'll be okay.**

"Okay that's it."

Nagisa stood up quickly, crossing his arms.

"Explain yourself, what is going on? What are you talking about!?"

The Author turned his head to face Nagisa, there was no emotion in his face, just a blank canvas with eyes, a nose and a mouth.

 **...alright, what do you want to know?**

"Why does Enemy want my pieces? The blue Evil pieces were from Sirzechs"

 **Well~, I should probably have spoke out earlier about that. Things are out of order right now, time-space is shifting erratically, but in a moment both I and he will be explaining this at the same time, so wait for a second.**

Within the top floor of the tower a battle ensued. Kayano went into a full fledged berserk mode, sprouting more tentacles and increasing in speed. Itona did so as well, launching volleys of energy slugs from a line of artillery constructs, Issei attacked with everything he had. Not Gasper nor Asia could see even half of what was happening. But what they could see, was that Enemy wasn't fighting back, he was just dodging and blocking showing no signs of pain or damage from the onslaught.

" **You guys suck, try harder will ya?"** Enemy taunted.

"Shut up!" Kayano screamed, flinging all of her tentacles at supersonic speeds aiming for the head. They collided with Enemy's hand, which he brought up to block the attack.

"Kayano! Issei! Itona! Stop, we're not getting anywhere" Karma commanded, but his words wouldn't penetrate. They were too enraged to listen, relying on their own minds to think of methods for attack.

" **I should end this quick"**

Enemy pointed his right arm to Kayano. The arm suddenly stretched and extended like something out of a comic book plastic man, grabbing ahold of Kayano by the throat and holding her off the ground. He had then continued to do the same to Itona, somehow destroying their tentacles, so they would need time to regenerate. Even with his arms occupied, Issei wasn't able to land a hit. Most likely because he didn't want to damage his friends.

" **Now, before I kill you all, I'm sure you have a few questions, ahem."**

Enemy put the two onto the ground. And cleared his throat. Everyone, now calmed down enough to hear, had listened carefully, waiting for the villains "great speech"

" **The Blue pieces, the one's Nagisa had obtained from Leader of the Underworld Sirzechs Gremory, were not a gift. They were stolen, from me. I'll be completely honest, at first, I hated Nagisa specifically, I am fueled by the death of powerful individuals either influentially or literally, If the octopus, the personal cause of thousands of deaths were to die, that much potential energy could set me above everything, including that gods, even the Trihexa. Those blue pieces were a catalyst to obtain and absorb that energy as they had for countless years, but they were stolen right before his death, starting there, I grew weaker and weaker, so a faux angel was sent to kill the potential wielder of the blue piece, it was successful, but somehow you devils found a way to combine it with your annoying Evil pieces and revive him. Then he went on to revive the God of death, as a revived being I can no longer attain the energy as it's no longer there. his actions have angered me greatly even now. Observe, as his body is not yet dead. Somebody is keeping the Fake assassin alive. I will find out who nevertheless and obtain the King piece, then I shall hunt down Ophis and Great Red, the 666. Lastly, I will erase all life everywhere. Then my mission will be complete. First, I must kill you all. Prepare to face the true god of death."**

Within the monologue by their Enemy, what Issei, Karma, Kayano, Itona, Asia, and Gasper heard was " **someone is keeping him alive".** That was good, but they were facing a different more pressing matter, Enemy charging at them at full speed kicking up wind behind him.

the screen footage on the second monitor cut out.

"wait! what's happening!?" Nagisa asked shaking the screen.

 **hey hey! don't shake that! that was expensive. I don't know what happened, the screen never cuts out. something must be happening inside the tower.** **Alright, I repaired the body, I'm sending you back in 3… 2...**

And just like that, Nagisa blinked, when his eyes opened he was facing blackness once again, sounds of thrashing and shouting resounded in his ears, causing him to quickly stand up, seeing his friends on the receiving end of a storm of attacks. Itona and Gasper were lying on the ground already, barely able to move, Issei and Kayano were flung to the side, and Karma was being held off of the ground by his neck. In the corner of his eye, Karma seemed to notice Nagisa was once again on his own feet.

"S-so nice... of you to… join us… Na-gisa"

" **Well, he'll get to see the next part, Death by impalement"**

*thuk*

A dry crisp noise, a black blade-like limb shot out piercing the chest, the heart, of Nagisa's beloved best friend.

 **END**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the series, if so, then please follow and favorite and review, see you guys later for the last "END"**.


	32. Chapter 31: Finale time pt 2

**Welp, Nagisa looks pretty pissed off, maybe I shouldn't have fixed my monitor, or talk to myself right now.**

Chapter 31

*Thuk*

Karma coughed hard, but what came out was more than nothing, it was blood. A black sword had run through the center of his chest with the parting words "Death by Impalement". His life was fading, disappearing as everything else had. His orange eyes, went cold as his body. He stopped breathing and stopped coughing. But he smirked before he died.

" **Now, stay your anger kid."**

Nagisa, who had witnessed his best friend get impaled and killed right in front of him, was angry. If he had any tentacles, they would be the darkest of black. He lost his pieces, he couldn't bring back his friend, he pulled his knife and charged forward at Enemy sprinting as fast as his legs would allow. Centimeters away from Enemy with his knife aimed for the throat of his friends killer, Nagisa was suddenly blasted back by a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of his stomach instantly.

" **Too slow, you'll have to try harder than that."** Enemy taunted.

Issei, who managed to regain a standing position after being rendered unconscious, had charged himself enough to be able to land a considerable amount of damage.

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost**

"Nagisa's distracting him, now's my chance" Issei thought.

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost**

"Hold on Issei" Ddraig, the dragon within Issei's gear spoke.

"What?"

 **Boost Boost Boost**

"Not yet, he's still on high alert. Attack now and you blow your chance. You have one."

"So what do I do?" he asked his left arm.

"I don't know, I'm charging as much energy as I can, whatever it is that you do, make it count."

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost**

Issei boosted up to 75 times as Nagisa was knocked around by Enemy, neither of the two opponents noticed what was happening only a few meters away. Asia, who had also awoken was able to heal her wounds and the other's. She was only able to assist Gasper, Kayano's andItona's bodies were healed and they were alive, but they were still unconscious. Nagisa still thinking everyone was dead continued to fling himself at Enemy, but each time, he was merely pushed away. He wasn't in any way the strongest or most resilient of any team, and his opponent had full awareness of his position and strategy. Luckily. in a short span of time, she was able to awaken the others, being as quiet as possible not to alert the enemy.

"Gasper" Issei said to the frightened vampire

"Y-yes?" he replied back

"When I tell you too, try and freeze that guy."

"I… I don't think I can. It didn't work before."

"Just try when I say the word okay?"

"O-kay."

Nagisa, after failing to land a hit after 37 attacks, took a breather and thought about his actions.

"I need to calm down, figure out a way to beat him, but how? I can't even get near him without him tensing up. It's like he knows my every move." he said to himself. "Wait a minute,"

Nagisa noticed something, after every repel, there was a brief lag in between Enemy's actions. A moment where he would freeze. Only for a second, but if Nagisa could rebound and attack, he could land a real hit. One hit was all he needed to plunge his knife into his target and kill him. Assassination mid-combat. In his peripheral vision he saw Issei charging up for some type of attack, and Gasper biting into his right arm most likely for blood to increase his own power. He waited to see the first muscle movement Issei would make, signaling his attack whether long ranged or close.

"Alright, Gasper" Issei began. "Now."

"Y-yes!"

Gasper's eyes lit up and transformed, activating his ocular powers to manipulate time itself. His eyes glew, a dark purple lining covered Enemy's body, him noticing it as it happened. Enemy was frozen in place and struggled to move. At the same time Nagisa and Issei both sprinted towards Enemy simultaneously. While Nagisa thought of no reason to name his own attacks, Issei had names for his. Rather, they were already names given by the boosted gear, not names of his own invention.

Issei focused the 75 boosts worth of energy into his left hand aiming for a single critical punch. The places they aimed for were the heart and head/neck.

"Dragon punch"

like Issei's gauntlet, the blade glew, a brilliant sky blue aura that extended the modest blade's length by about 4 cm. Unlike before, Nagisa's weapon spoke as well. Something it had never done

"Serpent's Fang"

Enemy was able to break free of the magic restraints and took a stance low to the ground, lowering his center of gravity and stretching his arms out to face both oncoming killers. His black hands intercepting the two attacks just milliseconds away from hitting him.

"Fffwwwwwopp!"

A sudden blast of energy from the side. A light purple blend of most likely blue and orange. Enemy, left wide open was hit with the full force of the attack. But who was the attacker?

"Hahaha, Nagisa, what do you think you're doing fighting head on?" the voice of the attacker shouted sarcastically.

Karma, alive, covered in a translucent red and blue field pointed his left hand palm out, indicating the attack came from the left hand. His right hand was to his side in his pocket. His eyes were pure purple now, glowing with an intimidating amount of strength.

"How!?" Everyone shouted, even Enemy.

Karma took his hand out of his pocket and showed his palm, specifically what was in his hand. A slowly spinning clear blue queen chess piece. The last missing piece that not Nagisa, not Enemy, not even The Author could locate. Now things made more sense. Karma was the one to respond to Nagisa's sudden turn and the one who was directly behind him. Karma was the little thief, but this time, stealing was the best idea.

"Good thing I swiped this huh? I would have preferred being the King of course. Nagisa would make a better queen. But it was the best possible choice. I don't plan on losing this fight." he announced. Though a small grimace formed on Nagisa's face from the slid in remark.

Enemy looked rather unhappy with this revelation. Had he the queen piece, the fight would be over much quicker. This fight would be over already. Now he would have to eliminate the blue King, the blue Queen, and the Welsh Dragon all at once.

" **...really now?... well I guess now I may have some real difficulty at hand."**

The battle reignited with Issei throwing another punch, armed in his scale mail armor boosted to one hundred times. The punch was caught but clearly more effort was put into blocking than before. Enemy's footing loosened and he was moved centimeters back. The second hand was brought down and was subsequently caught, easier than prior since there was less momentum carrying the strike. Using some sort of martial arts, Enemy flipped Issei over and threw him to the side to block the next assault. A conjoint attack by Nagisa and Karma. The two were in sync. Not a single word of direction was expelled from either mouth as they both knew what to do. Nagisa's blade glew a light blue and extended once again by 4 cm.

"Serpent's Fang" the weapon once again called out.

Karma's own arms from the elbow down and legs were covered in red outlines. Despite never having used magic before, he flawlessly transferred his magic into his arms and legs to increase speed and strength. His face was covered in a wide smile. He would really be killing someone this time and had no problem in doing so, there were no rules, no restrictions, no reason not to let loose.

Enemy's hands reshaped into blades as they did when he first struck Karma down, the two black swords swung down vertically in a fluid motion. Both caught by Karma's enhanced hands leaving him open. Nagisa thrusted his knife into Enemy's abdomen. A sudden pulse shook their bodies and both were pushed back away from Enemy. His stomach was dripping some odd white substance that dissolved slowly when it hit the ground.

" **You... cannot kill me as easy as anyone else… I am death… I am the one who kills."**

Enemy clenched the wound with his hand hand stopped the "bleeding". Karma branched out to the side. Enemy was in the middle of a triangle. A concentrated attack could certainly do damage to him, but he wouldn't let that happen easily.

" **Black death** " Enemy called out. To his sides manifested two shadows, right arms scythes. Similar to the ones encountered in the underworld. A 3v3 battle.

Nagisa targeted Enemy while Issei and Karma entered fights with the shadows.

"Ascalon!" Issei shouted. His left arm changed, the claws disappeared and were replaced by a long straight double edged sword. Ascalon, one of the four main holy swords alongside Excalibur, Durandal, and Caliburn. It could surely kill a being of annihilation like the shadows. Karma used no weapons, but didn't need one. His natural talents surpassed both Issei and Nagisa in terms of combat prowess easily. He smashed into the shadow easily overpowering it. Nagisa clashed with Enemy, neither grinning.

" **You're strong, but how? How are you powerful now? You are nothing in the strength area nor the speed. You intrigue me."**

"Can it." Nagisa coldly replied.

" **Why don't you join me? It's the easiest way to end the battle, I'll even bring back your friends. They all are watching. Every human and mythos in that battle that happened outside."**

"Then they'll watch us win."

" **They'll see you fall!"** Enemy broke contact and lunged forward, kicking Nagisa in the stomach with a drop kick. Nagisa coughed and gasped. The attack was stronger than when he fought Karma, even proportionately compared to now. Nagisa couldn't take more of those. Luckily, Issei and Karma dispatched the shadows then. Once again it was a three against one. Issei, Nagisa, and Karma stood alongside one another.

"What do we do Nagisa?" Issei inquired while catching his breath.

"Make an opening, strike it." Karma said for Nagisa.

The goal was to find any and all weak points, then to find how to kill him. They needed several chances, which was lucky for them because it seemed that Enemy could only fight one at a time effectively. Two or more and he couldn't defend. Odd.

" **You poor fools you'll never beat me, I know about every single one of your attacks, Karma aside, I will soon learn his as well then dispose of all of you. I'll take those pieces, even Issei's 8 pawns. I will ascend, you thieves.** " Enemy declared.

Suddenly a ringing sound resounded in the three heads. A slight head pain followed, then a voice came clear.

 **Nagisa! You there?**

"Author?" Nagisa said in his mind.

 **Yeah,**

"Hey hold on!" Issei shouted telepathically. "Who's this?

 **I'm The Author, the guy who saved Nagisa… and maaaay have caused some crap but that doesn't matter right now. If you think you can win now, you'll be in for a bad time. Luckily I just remembered something.**

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

 **First off, DODGE!**

While distracted, Enemy took the opportunity and launched an attack, it was blocked by Karma but left minor damage to his arms.

"Start talking" Karma said holding his arms up in an X.

 **Listen, this is important. There is one ability Enemy doesn't know about, but I'm not sure if you can do it or not.**

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

 **You need to go balance breaker mode**

 **END**

 **It's time for the finale. I wonder If my efforts were enough, we'll see…**

 **Anyway, if you like the series, then be sure to fav/follow and review. See you all later. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help Nagisa.**


	33. Chapter 32: Finale time pt 3

Chapter 32

 **You need to go Balance breaker**

"How is Nagisa supposed to do that!? He's never done that before." Issei demanded

 **Listen, Karma, buy some time for Issei. Issei, you need to start boosting a LOT. Nagisa, you stay perfectly still so I can match you with your sacred gear's core. All you need is extreme emotion and a disadvantageous situation. The latter condition has been met, you need to get super pissed.**

"How?"

 **You already have when Karma got stabbed. All you need to do is focus, then wait for Issei to be done. But if it's not unlocked, Korosensei, Sugino, your dad and mom, every single living human on earth is dead now. All those guys who fought outside are gone. *Don't tell Issei, but his friends/harem are also offed. But seriously, do NOT tell him.*** **Enemy's going to fire another shot, karma, you need to block it, prepare for a big payload.**

Just as The Author said, Enemy fired a large black cone shaped projectile at the three. Karma charged his hands with energy and attempted to catch the object, while putting massive strain on his own body, Karma was able to stop the approach of the attack. Issei boosted another 29 times.

 **That's not enough, you need to boost more!**

"I'm trying!" Issei shouted back.

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost**

"How much longer?"

 **You'll need another 96, an even 200. Alright Nagisa, I'm setting up your breaker now. You need to be still, don't move a muscle**

" **Die!** " Enemy shouted leaping at Karma with his right arm a sword. Likewise, Karma molded his magic into two daggers and intersected the black blade with his own reds.

" **I should have killed you before."** Enemy cursed.

"Well, that's your problem now." Karma retorted

Karma spinned around raising his left leg up, roundhouse kicking Enemy in the right abdomen. He was knocked to the side but stood up immediately. Enemy turned his arm from a blade to a hammer, and swung as hard as he could. There would be no way to block, so the next best thing was up. Karma jumped back with everything he could, barely avoiding collision with the massive blunt object hurdling in his face. After the hammer failed to make contact, it evaporated and the hand that was the handle of the hammer changed into two dozen linear tendrils, shooting out to the sides then straight at Karma.. The same occurred in his other hand. 24 thin needle like appendages. The extended black needles surrounded Karma in a hemisphere, attacking from all sides. Karma pressed the ground with his hands forming a dome-like construct to protect him. The tendrils impacted the barrier, one of them penetrated the defense, making it's target Karma's left leg. It stabbed into his calf and went clean through hitting the ground behind. Karma winced in pain. Blood was seeping out of the hole now in his leg.

"Karma!" Nagisa shouted.

 **Nagisa don't move! I won't be able to configure your balance breaker if you're moving**

"Karma's hurt! He needs help."

 **He's fine, he can take lots of damage, something like that won't do him has one of the best pieces equipment there is, the blue queen piece. I'll cut off comms with you so I can aid him, just remember, do NOT MOVE.**

The Author's voice disappeared from Nagisa's mind. They were now in Karma's head only. Issei had boosted 183 times at that time, going up.

"Almost done." Issei muttered to himself, counting down till he could take the next step. But he didn't know what The Author planned, so he wouldn't be able to use the 200 boosts until he was told to.

 **Karma, you still conscious?**

"Nhg, yep, never more awake than now." Karma said, still nonchalant as ever despite the intense pain sourcing from his leg.

 **I'm gonna be helping you. When I say to do something you need to do it.**

"Hm, got it." Karma replied shortly after.

 **Slide left**

Karma sidestepped, slipping through three tendrils and dodging another two about to break the barrier.

 **Attack now**

Karma fired a red beam, it hit Enemy directly in the chest, causing him to bleed a white substance that as before evaporated when it touched the ground. Enemy seemed phased by this, as he stood still for about 5 seconds instead of rushing in once more.

"Don't like pain?" Karma taunted.

" **Not fond of it, but it won't compare to yours."**

 **Karma! Their done. Jump to the right now!**

Karma reacted a millisecond slower, and his entire right arm was disintegrated, there wasn't even a stump. Just a black circle where his shoulder connected to his torso. But Karma didn't even express pain.

"This hurts like hell" Karma though

 **Surprised you didn't faint or scream**

"I can't afford to can I?" he asked rhetorically.

 **No, don't worry, you'll get it back, right now you need to move quick, you need to stop Enemy's movements**

"Leaving me?" there was no response, meaning yes. Karma put his magic 100% into his legs to run as fast as he could. The wound slowed him down, but he was still able to run, as the magic was repairing his leg. Unfortunately, it could replace an entire arm destroyed at the base. He dodged a right hook and was able to restrain Enemy from behind.

" **Rg! Get off me you piece of trash!** " Enemy demanded.

"No dice buddy."

The Author had then connected with both Nagisa and Issei at the moment Issei reached two hundred.

 **Issei, you're at 200, now, both of you need to repeat after I do. Understand?**

"Wait! What about Karma? He'll get hit by whatever attack you're planning to use too!" Issei asked.

 **He'll be fine, now we need to hurry.**

"He's right behind Enemy!" Nagisa protested

 **Listen! I can promise you he will be fine. This isnt an attack, its a transformation. Karma needs only to keep Enemy from interrupting it. But if we waste anymore time than he really will die. Now, this'll sound weird but repeat after me!**

Both Issei and Nagisa nodded in confirmation. Both of them could here the clearing of a throat, then a breath.

 **I, who holds the fate of all**

"I who holds the fate of all"

"I who holds the fate of all"

 **Am the arbiter of what will and will not die today**

"Am the arbiter of what will and will not die today"

"Am the arbiter of what will and will not die today"

"Is this a new juggernaut drive?" Issei thought to himself. "What's going to happen?"

 **I choose life of any and decide death of every**

"I choose life of any and decide death of every"

"I choose life of any and decide death of every"

 **I sleep without dreams and I negate infinity to zero**

"I sleep without dreams and I negate infinity to zero"

"I sleep without dreams and I negate infinity to zero"

 **I shall awaken as the last god, the god of death**

"I shall awaken as the last god, the god of death"

"I shall awaken as the last god, the god of death"

 **And on this day, I will take bring you to the end of creation itself!**

"And on this day, I will take bring you to the end of creation itself!"

"And on this day, I will take bring you to the end of creation itself!"

Then a moment of complete silence. Nagisa's presence vanished. Issei's two hundred boosts had been drained only Karma could see him. He could see him because he had seen something similar. This nigh invisible figure with no presence, but overflowing with concentrated fear and terror. Nagisa's transparent body became noticeable. It was a large glossy shape, a massive obsidian serpentine being with glittering golden eyes, tall as the room itself, approximately 20 meters in length. Karma, Issei and Enemy could all see the serpent, there were no words. Just stares in awe.

"N-nagisa…" both Issei and Karma thought.

… **..sh*t**

"Hey Author! What's going on!?" Issei shouted. "That's not a balance breaker! That's a Juggernaut Drive chant"

 **I know that! Listen, I miscalculated. That chant was supposed to unlock his balance breaker and grant him greater powers and a much stronger weapon. I needed to make it similar to the JG chants because that was the only way I could utilize voice and turn it into resolve and a change in emotion. But I've really messed up, he's in an imperfect state.**

"Then how do we stop this?" Karma demanded.

 **I- I need time to work it out. If I can get the levels to balance out then he'll be in his real balance breaker mode.**

"What dragon was sealed in that thing?" Issei asked

 **It's not a dragon, I sealed a special type GOD in it. Not just any, but the original Shinigami. A death god that was born the moment the first life form was. The Shinigami split itself into countless pieces, in other words, multiple meanings and forms of death. Love, the warm embrace of death and Destiny, the inevitability of death. This is death as your opponent. The core was remoulded into that King piece. That core is right now imperfect, tainted.**

"We don't have time" Issei stated.

 **We do, watch.**

" **You think you can win still!? I'll destroy you all!"** Enemy shouted frightened. Enemy started growing in size, he became as big as the ceiling as well, the room itself changed. The ground, ceiling, and the walls flooded like water through tubes into his body until even the sky and world outside could be seen. The outside, something feeling alien to the people who had been in complete blackness for what seemed like days. The sun was just starting to rise, filling the dark purple and red sky with a thin line of blue. The terrain was rugged, small craters, dead trees and rocks strewn about. Enemy had absorbed the black tower, somehow increasing his abilities significantly. His original size had returned, but from his back sprouted a single pair of wings,

"Better hurry on that solution" Karma suggested.

 **I'm workin' on it. It's not easy to manipulate the consciousness of a soulless deity moulded into a chess piece okay? Even for Warpers.**

 **Boost Boost Boost**

" **You will all fall before me. I have attained immortality even if you stop me I will simply stand back up. I'll wear you out easily. Then I'll move on.** "

But in his current snake, Nagisa was deaf to conversation. The only thing his new body knew was that it needed to kill. Kill everything in it's path, leave nothing but death behind. The large snake was a construct, manifested from Nagisa's own bloodlust mixed with his demonic power. and combined with Issei's power of exponentially increased strength, even an unstable form was dangerous to any being. The massive titan snake slid across the ground incredibly fast, leaping with it's mouth open at Enemy who had been suspending himself in the air. Enemy forced his own hands into the snakes large head and pushed with great force, stopping the snake midair. He then proceeded in tossing it to the side.

 **At this point, If Nagisa is to win, I'll need the perfect core.**

Nagisa, though thrown to the side like trash, continued the attack and attempt to swallow it's prey. Once again, the massive snake was swatted away. Nagisa was getting hammered down by Enemy, who was less than struggling. Regardless though,

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost**

"Issei, what are you doing?" Karma asked.

"We've gotta do something" Issei declared.

"Right now there's not much we can do, but I'll join in." Karma began building up his own magical power, quite quickly to be descriptive.

 **Hey, what're you guys doing?**

"Trying to help"

 **Good, you guys can still stand on your own. Karma? You good with one arm?**

"Yep, though I could use a hand with this." he said chuckling to himself.

 **Alright, I got good and bad news. The good is that I have almost finished reshaping the core. I'm about 95% done and I only need two or three minutes more/**

"The Bad?"

 **Chances of Nagisa getting killed before it's implemented is at about 94.23% as of now Enemy, having**

"So there's a chance of it working?" Karma asked

 **Yeah, but I had an idea, when you guys have increased your power enough, strike at the same time. Wait for the perfect moment and hit the weak point.**

"Where is it?" Issei asked

 **Hell if I know**

"Thanks"

 **Very welcome, 96% by the way**

Nagisa, who had been on the ground (still a huge snake) had struggled to raise his head off of the ground, eyes dimmed and secreting blood from multiple parts of the body. The large snake form began warping and shedding. The outer layers of the crystal black skin crumpled until the titanic monster of a serpent was just a battered and beaten young boy lying on a field of black ash.

" **Unable to fight already? How saddening** " Enemy taunted. " **This battle is over, I've won as always. Your resistance was interesting but ultimately futile."**

Then suddenly, mid monologue, Enemy was struck in the back of the head by a concentrated beam, throwing him to the ground.

"Damnit, didn't work enough" Issei cursed.

"Figures," Karma commented.

" **You fools, you thought you had a chance to begin with? You were so horribly mistaken. You, blue queen, only spent a year with death. I am death, you are tiny compared to me. Then you, the Welsh dragon wielder. You stupid failure. You in the Juggernaut Drive could have fueled me significantly. I could have been done much sooner. Finally, that child, the blue King. the thorn in every part of my body. That child brought so much frustration and wasted all of our time. Now,"** Enemy lowered himself onto his knee in front of Nagisa's body. He raised his hand above Nagisa's head, his hand glew black. But.

*ffwoosshh!*

A single shock wave ran through the air like a massive explosion had just gone off. The blue day sky became dark, the day turned daybreak. Clouds thundered, the air doubled in thickness. Another shock wave threw Enemy, Issei, and Karma back several meters. Nagisa's body was lifted off of the rugged ground and turned in an upright position.

" **W-What!?** " Enemy shouted. " **What is this? What's going on? Tell me!"** he demanded

Nagisa's blue hair grew, extending down past his nose, but also down to his ankles. The hair then changed color slowly. It showed every shade it passed from blue, to azure, to iris, all the way down to midnight. A near perfect black, the small knife, barely even a single foot in length from hilt to blade tip, elongated into a cylindrical staff. The pole reached six and a half feet long. The last foot grew a sharp arc. The knife took shape into a large scythe with a five foot long sapphire blade.

Karma, watching from a distance, whistled. "That's new."

"Yeah," Issei agreed.

Enemy couldn't maintain composure, not knowing what the opponent is capable of can be unnerving. Especially since he had never gained information on this technique.

 **Core synced, output at maximum, special balance breaker complete; Blackest Night Cloak.**

Though Nagisa was silent, his mind wasn't so quiet.

"Hello Nagisa," a second voice within his mind said

"Who are you?" Nagisa asked

"I am the first Shinigami, and you are my first host"

"Host?" Nagisa asked both confused and worried

"More like partner, now that we are in this form, you access a greater extent of my power."

"Wait" Nagisa started. "Is there a way you can lend me 100% of your power?"

"Of course, but you would have to give up your body and soul. I would have to take your life."

"Okay, so not doing that."

"That'd be best. Now, you should probably tilt your head to the left."

"Huh!?"

Nagisa did so as fast as he possibly could given his reaction speed. it was the right move, Enemy fired an energy blast at his head which nearly hit him.

" **Die** " Enemy shouted irritated

"This is your chance Nagisa, he's off his game, attack" the shinigami said.

"Alright"

Nagisa dashed forward swinging his scythe around Enemy's waist, instantly bisecting him horizontally.

"Gwaaaa!" the now half man screamed out in pain. The bottom half of his body disappeared, but his upper body remained airborne. Enemy threw a punch at Nagisa who blocked using the scythe of his head to cushion the attack. Enemy's severed body regenerated quickly, sprouting legs in only seconds.

" **Nice new move, but that won't save you!** "

Nagisa was still silent verbally, all conversations were done in the realm of his mind. Nagisa once again attacked swinging his scythe, the second time diagonally. Enemy blocked with his arms but the blade tore through his arms like wet toilet paper. The head cleaved through Enemy's shoulder down to their side, the attack itself left a light trail even after the attack concluded. Enemy's body once again disintegrated whatever was severed and regenerated, but due to more mass being destroyed the regeneration took longer.

"Nagisa, you need to attack the head. Remove the head and it will die." his weapon spoke.

"Alright,"

Nagisa stopped to catch his breath and recharge himself. At the same time there was a dense pressure building up in Enemy. He was charging something of his own.

" **I… I can't lose yet. Even to this.** " Enemy declared.

"Yes you will, I will defeat you." Nagisa replied.

"We will"

The two beings wielding death as a weapon threw themselves at one another without any care. Enemy himself molded his arms into a pair of chain swords hoping to break through the body of the scythe. If he could do that, then Nagisa would be left wide open and would be decapitated. If he didn't cut through fast enough, Nagisa's scythe's blade would come down from the side and take his head. This was a battle of whether Nagisa could attack before Enemy could cut through.

"This is…"

" **On to..."**

"Our victory!"

" **Death** "

-flashback-

 **Nagisa, before I send you back, I have a question.**

"Yes?"

 **Say you were met with an ultimatum, You and your friends, or the world. What would be your choice?**

-End flashback-

*chink* *thud tap tap *

 **To be concluded**


	34. Chapter 33: END

Chapter 33

Two large forces clashed, sparks showered both warriors. Purple and black fragments of light splashed and fell to the ground. The moment either got even the slightest advantage would decide who won the battle instantly

*chink *thud tap tap

A single head fell to the ground. And sadly, it was not that of Enemy's. Nagisa could almost hear Issei shouting his name as his vision faded ever so slowly.

 **All things considered, this was almost guaranteed to happen**

Nagisa had suddenly heard The Author's voice, he found himself once again in this room. The Author had turned his whole body and chair to face Nagisa, the screens were both turned off as it seemed.

"What… do you mean?" he asked unknowingly.

 **You are gone. Obliterated, what's left of you is just consciousness. The mind of the boy is all you are currently. Put simply, you've failed and the world is done for.**

A moment of silence was taken for Nagisa to process the newly obtained information. Another moment to confirm that this knowledge was correct.

"That! That can't be!"

 **It is, sadly.**

"How!? How did I fail?" Nagisa demanded.

 **To start, you didn't really have as good a chance as one would assume. There's no doubt that you had more power and were faster. Even so, even a being superior to others in every way can be taken down when off guard. You of all people know that.**

"So I was-"

 **You were unprepared and not used to your new power. I thought you would have been. Unfortunately you weren't**

"...so I… am stuck here?" he asked

Nagisa was scared that this was really it. He hoped this was just some sick joke at least. Nagisa didn't want things to end to easily, he wanted to save his friends. Sorrow ate away at his remnants of a soul as he felt like disappearing completely if that was truly it.

 **Well, at the moment and for about the next 4 minutes, you have three choices.**

The Author raised his left hand holding up his ring, middle, and index fingers pointed to the ceiling. His face was still expressionless.

 **one, you can disappear, you will forget everything because you will cease to exist as a whole. Most likely you will be reborn in a different world or some shit, maybe even a limbo world where others fight against god or something like that.**

The Author's ring finger lowered to the level his pinky was.

 **two, you can stay here and I can keep you "alive" as it were. It'd be less lonely for me at least…**

Then his middle finger lowered the same as his ring finger had. For a moment The Author grew silent.

"And the third?" Nagisa asked

 **Three, you can retry. I can spare you one more attempt to successfully defeat Enemy, now that you've used your powers once you should have acclimated to the increase and should be able to better synchronize with the Shinigami. Understand that the battle will still be difficult, you will have about a 60/40 chance of victory. It is your choice.**

It was barely even a choice to Nagisa, he knew exactly what he wanted to choose. He was at the very least thankful the option existed at all. He was scared he couldn't. This one time, he could have a do over. A chance to retry and achieve victory. Some extra time to set things on the right path.

"I choose the third option" he said adamantly, determination filled within his eyes.

 **...very well then. Let's get to work shall we?**

The Author turned on his monitors and began typing furiously. 12 seconds passed with the only sound being the sound of keys clicking. Tension built as each second went by and felt like an eternity.

 **Alright, let's start, good luck Nagisa. be advised, I will lose contact with you until one of you dies, which is of course why I can talk to you now.**

Nagisa nodded with a small grunt.

 **Brace for a rough landing**

With one last click Nagisa's vision of the space around him suddenly shifted. The room was gone and the terrain of a destroyed world returned. Nagisa once again felt the power of the death god flowing out of him as he stared at Enemy.

"Nagisa! Are you ready this time?" the voice of the death god asked.

"Yes." Nagisa replied. "Wait! How do you know this already happened?"

"Death is not restrained by time, so I do not follow the rules of time."

"...okay~ what about him?"

"He's not the Core. he has not the power to do so"

"...okay, nevermind" Nagisa shook his head to clear his mind of the questions he had for his soulbound partner.

He recoiled the scythe behind him and prepared himself for an attack,

" **No! I can't lose… even to this!"** Enemy shouted forming two blades out of his own hands.

"Here it comes" Nagisa thought. This time he noticed things he didn't prior. There were small yet obvious problems in Enemy's stance and position. Enemy was now clearly putting all of his resources into this one attack, so if Nagisa could either resist or block this attack, then there'd be no second blade. On top of that, Nagisa experienced this attack before, so he would be able to calculate how long before Enemy reached his position. However, there lied a problem. If Nagisa stayed motionless, then Enemy may have noticed that something was wrong, and would recompose himself for a different, more careful approach. So Nagisa did something about it. He charged in as he had before. Enemy did the same, lunging forward with both sword arms pointed like a pair of scissors. Unlike before, Nagisa swung his scythe in a different way. Instead of waiting until his target was closer and within cutting distance, Nagisa swung his blade into the ground to the side surprising Enemy who was unable to change his course. With the help of centripetal force, Nagisa had dodged the attack by curving to the side, but would still be able to land an attack.

" **N-no!"**

Three quarters away from making a full circle, Nagisa removed the blade from the ground and made himself the center of gravity, swinging the scythe into the vulnerable Enemy. Right into the weakest spot, the wide open neck.

*schweeng

A moment that was just that, a moment, not even half a second long, was all it took to take in what occurred. Both movement and sound fell still. Both Nagisa and Enemy took stances looking like a finishing attack in some anime or video game. Nagisa's left arm was cut off at the base of the elbow and the severed piece disintegrated. Enemy, turned around still seemingly unharmed.

" **H-heheh-hahaha! I've won! I-"**

Something happened. Enemy's vision fell the literal ground level, his body, torso and limbs instantly disappeared without him even noticing.

" **W-wha-what? What have you done!?** " Enemy demanded with fury emanating from his voice.

"Simple, I've won." Nagisa said as he walked over the the talking head. He picked it up in a fluid motion, his arm from the bottom picked up the head as it ascended to a 09 degree angle. He held the head to his own eye level.

" **How!? A mere child coul-"**

"You know, you're just a bit too generic" a sarcastic voice said from the side. Karma, supported by Issei's body, said while smiling. "How could a mere child defeat the great and mighty me!?" he said in a mocking tone. "The answer is obvious. It is _because_ __he his a child. You underestimated him yet again."

"You're nothing special" Issei commented. "Just another sloppy as all hell run of the mill villain."

Enemy's head almost sighed mid growl.

Before any words of rebuttal could be exchanged, Nagisa's blade silenced the creature coldly and without mercy.

"Wow, that was harsh Nagisa." Karma joked.

"I just didn't feel like hearing any more of his bull crap."

Nagisa fell to his knees in exhaustion. He was never a stamina type person. PT (physica; training) and endurance was more Karma's forte. Then, as the three comrades in arms smiled at one another, space shifted. For Nagisa this wasn't new, but it was as new as finding a unicorn for the other two.

The "Control Room" as Nagisa mentally dubbed it was their new location.

"What is this?" Issei asked Nagisa, not noticing the presence of the boy on the chair in front of them.

 **Welcome to my base of operations! Oh yeah…**

The author waved his hand and Karma's stump started to heal and regenerate. Soon, he gained another arm that felt just as familiar as his original.

"...who are you?"

 **I'm The Author just your average everyday warper, shifter, slider, whatever you wanna call it. Okay, so maybe not "everyday", I am a special case among my colleagues.**

"That doesn't explain anything,"

 **Alright, I'm the one who talked to you guys during the first fight remember? When Nagisa got impaled?**

"...oh yeah! That was you huh?" Issei said recalling prior events

 **Yep… now, to the important stuff. Congratulations, you've reached the end of the line. Now that you have time to really think, what are your thoughts?**

There were more negative than positive thoughts running through the three heads.

"Are we really the only living people left?" Nagisa asked.

 **Unfortunately yes, you three are all that's left, everyone else has died, including Gasper and asia, I don't even know how they died. They just did for some reason.**

"So~ this is it?" Issei questioned for confirmation.

 **Welllll, not exactly…**

"What does that mean?"

 **Now that Enemy's dead, I was able to retrieve something important. Now that you are here, there are now options that have opened up for you. Chances for salvation as it were.**

"What are they?"

 **I'll tell it like I had before. Option A, for the cost of your memories and this timeline, I can rewrite the events of history up until before Nagisa transferred to Kouh Academy. If that happens then you, Issei, will have never met Nagisa or any of his friends. Likewise, Korosensei would continue to be dead and you, Nagisa, would return with his memory intact however. Nobody would ever believe you and would assume you were dreaming or hallucinating. Not even Korosensei would be able to fully believe in your words if you tell him. Then there's also option 2.**

"Only two this time?" Nagisa asked, but The Author seemed to ignore the question.

 **option B is that I can bring back the people who've died within a 24 hour period, but at the cost of all of Nagisa's powers. While miniscule, the number of people brought back will be enough to rebuild humanity. Nagisa, this is what I mentioned before; you and your friends, or the world.**

 **But there's one last option, option C. listen well young ones.**

All three of them opened their ears to the fullest undivided attention. They were silent in anticipation.

 **Option C, erase everything. Completely rid the multiverse of this one timeline. You won't feel a thing. You have all the time of eternity to make your decision. Only you, Nagisa, can truly make the decision though**

"I would say answer B personally," Karma sated. "It's better to know things have happened and to continue on than to live ignorant of what had happened."

"I say we go with B as well" Issei said. "I hate that there's not really a win-win situation, but I definitely don't want to forget who you and everyone else are."

Nagisa listened to both of his friends and cross matched them with his own answer.

"C"

The answer surprised both Issei and Karma, but both stayed quiet.

 **Are you 100% sure about that answer Nagisa? You know what will await you, oblivion.**

"Yes, I'm sure."

 **...Issei, Karma? Are you also content with this?**

Karma was the first to respond. "Nagisa won the coin toss before to save Korosensei, so I'll stick with his decision till the very end"

Then Issei. "While it's personally not what I would choose, I'd rather stick with friends than be alone. I'm also going to stick with them"

 **I'm not going to ask about it. Your choice is yours alone. I wish you all the best in the future.**

The Author began typing slowly onto his keyboard, each tap drew out the big picture more and more. The end drew nearer with every muscle movement made.

*click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click *click

The Author stopped typing and laid back in his chair,

 **This is it, last chance to change your mind if you want.**

Not Nagisa, Karma, nor Issei said a word, they made their minds already.

 **Okay then. Goodbye you three, nice to meet you. Hope to see you again**

*tap

The room began to fade out of existence as the exterior was revealed to be white. A plain of nothing. Just white ground, white sky, and… a door?

"...wha- is… that?" Issei asked.

"Hell if I know." Karma replied.

"What's a door doing here?" Nagisa thought to himself. If this was supposed to be oblivion, why was there something, anything? There was only one way to find out.

On the door, right below the top of the door there was a small plaque with some writing on it.

 **Come through here? You're gonna be confused.**

"..."

"...eh?"  
"...huh?"

The three stood staring at this odd caption. Heck, the whole thing was odd even compared to the rest of their experiences. That's what happens when you're off guard.

"What should we do?" Issei asked his two friends.

"I think we should go in." Nagisa said back. "What about you Karma?"

Karma was already about to turn the nob of the door.

"Karma!"

"Karma!" the two said simultaneously.

"What? No point in trying to think about it. We'll just have to find out for ourselves." and with that he opened the door, to a bedroom. The kind you would find in a suburban house. But it had a sense of familiarity to it.

"That's, my… room?" Nagisa said confused.

"Looks like it."

Nagisa walked in first, followed by Issei and Karma. Once the three entered the room, the door vanished behind them. Where the door once was, was replaced by a small passage written on the wall in pencil lead. It wrote:

 **You are the first of MANY to choose option C. I've seen many choose A or B, and I don't know how you knew or if you just gambled, but you should realize now that option C isn't as dark as it seemed. I'll tell it to you straight, to put into words, this world's data is held up on the space-time equivalent of salt, needles, and a whole lot of** _ **determination**_ **… and some duct tape. I have no idea how long it'll last, but this is the best I can do as compensation.** **-Author**

"The Author. Compensation for what?" Nagisa addressed. Suddenly

*knock *knock *knock

The actual room door to the side shook three times. Someone wanted to enter.

"Come in~" Nagisa answered.

The door opened revealing Korosensei and Kayano, both smiling wide.

"Nagisa!" once again, Kayano leaped onto her twin friend in a strong embrace, even stronger than before. Korosensei strolled in, ducking his head to avoid collision with the frame.

"K-kayano? Korosensei?" Nagisa asked, slowly patting his friend's back as she squeezed his.

"Indeed, it seems we are alive once more." he said. "Nagisa, If I may ask, who is this… 'Author' person?" he pointed to the scribblings on the wall

"It's, a long story, Kayano. I'm dying" he said with his last breath before Kayano let go.

"Well, you can tell me after school, for now… WE'RE LATE!" Korosensei shouted picking up everyone. "Prepare for a rough take off!"

Before they knew it, they were out the door, in the sky. The first stop was at Kayano's high school, some type of private school it seemed. Then Karma was dropped off at Kunugigaoka high school. Finally Issei and Nagisa were placed on top of the school roof. Korosensei changed his body's shape into human form and ran through the roof door. The bell rung. It was time for class.

"Let's go Issei, before Korosensei lectures us." Nagisa said walking to the open door. Issei followed suit.

For some reason, and for the good of everyone. It seemed that the events that occurred only a day ago were forgotten by everyone except for the ones most involved. Perhaps it was apart of the world being remade. Asia was also in the classroom. The moment she saw Issei and Nagisa, she ran to them smiling.

"Issei!" she said hugging him.

"H-hey there Asia,"

After a small exchange of words, the class began… and then the class ended. Issei fell asleep about ten minutes in. in other words, nothing out of the ordinary. Class ended, yadayadayada, tune for club activities.

"Hey Nagisa, before you go home, Rias asked if you would come to the clubroom with me." Issei explained. To which Nagisa complied with.

The two walked to the occult research club room which took about 5 minutes of silence.

The door opened and everyone was inside, all sitting on the couches and the front desk.

"Hello there Issei," Rias said clasping her hands together.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Welcome back"

Koneko was eating fish.

After greetings concluded, Rias cleared her throat.

"Now, Nagisa, because that ordeal with the death of everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE. What will you do now?" she asked, locking eyes with the boy.

"I… don't know really, I thought of just moving on." he stated.

"Well that can't happen, you are a devil now, and there's no turning back from that. It's time to do your duties as a new Devil leader."

"Leader?" Nagisa asked

"With your new powers, people are going to be watching you, and some will see you as a threat. On top of that, as a devil it's your job to raise the status of your new family as it were."

"And how do I do that?"

"Simple, either you and your friends can do contract work AKA doing jobs, hunt stray devils and fallen angels, or participate in Rating Games, which are like competitions. Though I would suggest building up your numbers before that."

"So what happens once I get high up in the social castes?" he inquired.

"Then your family will move on to become their own leaders."

"Will it conflict with my normal life? I'd still like to continue onto my original plans as a human."

"That is up to you. I'm sure you can balance things. But first you should gather your friends, you should first get some familiars"

So that marked the real beginning of a new family of devils. The Assassins of Demons was born. Their great power and speed brought down nearly all competition in minutes if not seconds. Korosensei could make quick work of most "fast" devils while the brawny devils were wiped out by even the greater strength of Kayano and Itona. Kings and queens remaining were eliminated by Karma and Nagisa's perfect teamwork. Their social rankings skyrocketed at incredible speeds. Eventually after only a few months, Karma made a suggestion. A game with a certain family.

The stage was the school, Kouh Academy, two powerful families stood adjacent from one another. Two brilliant colors clashed in the center of the constructed world. Blue, and red.

"It's finally time eh?" rias asked.

"Yep, prepare for a crushing loss though." Karma taunted.

"I've always wanted to go head to head with you Nagisa. No hard feelings though" Issei commented. Nagisa nodded.

"Let's go"

"3" a counter started.

"2"

"1"

"BEGIN!"

 **FIN**

 **That is it. I apologize for the rushed and underwhelming ending but honestly, I couldn't think of a good way to end this. There may be a bonus chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. If you want to see more, read my other stories, I might make a sequel in the foreseeable future but not until I get done with my other story/ies. That, and if someone would like to help out then that sequel will come out faster. If it does come out. It will seriously be called "Assassination DXD II". that's it for the time being. Please favorite and review, and please check out my other story I've been working on, called "UnderGallery". Soon I'll be publishing another Assassination Classroom story. Check in whenever you can. Bye everyone. Thank you so much for finishing this story! See you all later!**


	35. Chapter X1: extra time

**Here's an epilogue, not sure if I'll make another, maybe I will, here you go, enjoy.**

Chapter X

Three months after the revival of the world happened and the war for all of life was won. A new powerful but young devil family spawned into the world and underworld. The family consisted of many powerful individuals. The fastest devil, the wielder of the Shinigami, superhumans prior to death, and the most devilish human prior to death. Only 15 years old with exception of the fast yellow octopus, the children managed to rise among the clouds above many natural born devils. Led by Nagisa shiota, the sapphire serpent devil; Karma Akabane, the hard hitting strategist; Korosensei, the flash ( **a~auu… kill me** ); and Itona and Kayano, tentacles attack ( **ppffftt~** ). Despite being in 7th place in the rating game rankings and having the ability to occupy a large amount of territory, the group decided not to hold any land in the underworld. They preferred living in the human world as they always had. The most interesting thing that happened was that Nagisa and Kayano got together. Karma is now the boyfriend of Okuda While not doing school work or taking nights off, they performed jobs like contract work or stray hunting, either solo or in pairs.

"Hey Nagisa, what's the job this time?" Kayano asked her partner for the day.

"Uh let's see," Nagisa took out the paper marking their target. A simple sheet of paper with a picture of a devil and a description. "It says a stray devil, and a master of disguise at that…"  
"wait, why did they put a picture if he can disguise himself?" he asked himself

"A search mission eh? We've never been good at those have we?" kayano joked reminiscing on multiple failed search missions.

Usually they were good at any other mission as long as it didn't involve disguised devils, since with magic anybody could be anyone, as well as conceal their own magic. It would take too long to identify who wasn't human. Somehow they got stuck with this job while looking through the list.

"I guess we can start looking in the city, maybe we can trace any magic left behind."

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two then descended using their wings down to an alleyway from the top of a skyscraper. The alleyway was actually clean, nobody sleeping, no garbage on the ground, etc. there were a few people walking past the alleyway, but didn't bat an eye to the two teenagers standing in the middle of an alleyway.

"We should hide our magic. Or the stray devil will notice us." Kayano suggested.

"Right."

A second of concentration was all it took for the two to hide their magic inside themselves. Hiding magic was uncommon, for multiple reasons. For one, humans don't have the ability to detect magic naturally or mechanically, with the exception of magicians. Second, hiding magic using magic was a difficult thing to do. For those who could pull it off, they could use any of their abilities so long as they kept a mind stable enough to maintain the shield concealing their power. A great method of supernatural assassination. The two walked out of the alleyway and to a club. The paper said this was the stray's hiding spot and "nest". There were two bouncers on standing to the sides of the door.

"So~ how do we get in?" Nagisa said to himself. No night club would allow a pair of teens to enter. Especially if the reason was "we're looking for a disguised devil". On top of all that, the security checks all who enter. All except for girls of course. Something was going to need to have been done.

"Nagisa, it's time." Kayano said.

"..." Nagisa looked rather shamed. "I should stop doing this stuff." he said dejected.

"Well we can't quit mid-job, so let's finish this one and get back as soon as possible!"

Kayano, as cheerful as always.

Nagisa snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared above him, about two centimeters wider in diameter than him. As it lowered, phasing through him, Nagisa's clothes that touched to circle changed into a different outfit. His jacket, shorts, and green t-shirt became the same clothes he used on the island and met Yuuji with. (un)fortunately, Nagisa didn't grow a centimeter since graduation.

 **Hah, he thought he'd have a growth spurt.**

"I'm always jealous when I see you in that getup." Kayano noted looking at her boyfriend

"I'm not, I'd prefer to be more recognizable as the guy i am."

"Anyway, let's hurry it up before to many people memorize your face." and with that, Kayano ran ahead snapping her fingers and transforming, AKA using magic to make herself grow taller.

"I need to get her to teach me that" Nagisa thought before following.

When Nagisa and Kayano arrived at the front entrance, they were halted by the security stationed at the front. Their appearances were enough to pass off as 17-18 year olds, but they also needed to be on the registration list to enter the establishment

"Stop, I need to check if you're on the list..." the man seemed to be looking over a few papers on a clipboard. There were multiple eyes pointed towards the two "girls" in the midst of the silence. "Names?"

"Kaede Kayano"

"Nagisa Shiota"

"...Alright, Ms. Kayano and Ms. Shiota… enjoy your time"

The rope was released and the two walked in without any further obstacles. The moment they got into the building and the door was closed the two snapped their fingers and returned back to their normal shapes and clothes.

"Hey Kayano, can you teach me how to change my height?" Nagisa asked walking beside her.

"Nope, that's a secret you're not allowed to know. You're too adorable to be anything different."

Nagisa sighed lightly. "You are evil sometimes."

"Hey, we're devils anyway. Now let's look for our target."

The club was huge. Two stories large with two flights of stairs. People were everywhere, on the dance floor, at the bar, though there were sounds coming from the corner that neither bothered to investigate.

"So where's he?" Kayano asked scanning the room. "Three exits, two room doors." she thought.

"He's taken over as the boss of the club, so he's probably in some office or hitting on someone. So let's start with the office."

The two walked up the stairs and came up to a door with the word "Office" on a caption on the door.

*knock *knock *knock

"I'm busy! Come back later" the voice from the other side ordered.

Kayano pressed her ear to the door. Then she subsequently turned a deep shade of rose pink and her eyes turned comically large and into white circles.

"D-d-don't go in there!" Kayano stuttered backing up and falling on her but.

"What?" Nagisa did the same, pressing his ear to the side he heard something he probably shouldn't have; several thumping sounds some inaudible voices. At one point there was a scream even.

"We should wait for awhile." Nagisa said.

"Y-yeah."

A few minutes later passed and all sounds stopped. Nagisa tried knocking on the door again.

"Come in!" the voice behind the door now said.

The two walked into the room, it looked completely clean, nothing moved or out of place. However, there was a very faint smell. Something foul, like something had just died and rotted seconds ago. There was a man behind a desk in front of them staring them eye to eye. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and bowtie. Nagisa shut the door behind them locking it instantly so no one would hear the sound.

"Hello ladies, how can I help you?" he said with a sinister smile.

"We'd like to hang out with you mr!" Kayano cheerfully declared running behind him.

The man scoffed pridefully. His defense and guard were down, on top of that, his magic started to release. He was definitely the target.

"Hm, well maybe I can make time in my schedule." the man said plotting something.

"Yeah, but first we have a surprise!" Kayano said before placing her small hands over his respectively small eyes.

"Hm, I wonder what it could be"

Because the devil was now blind and off guard, there would be no problem for Nagisa to land the last strike. He had done so ever so silently; his footsteps were silent, his breathing was light, his eyes were focused, and his knife at hand.

*slit*

The man started spasming as the knife's cut started to disintegrate his body. He struggled against Kayano's grasp but her tentacles kept him from any escape. Not that it was needed, but neither wanted to get anyone else involved. Before anything could actually happen aside from the assassination, the stray devil had been turned to dust. Not even enough to make a pile on the chair or the ground.

"Cool, now let's get going before someone checks in." Nagisa said looking at Kayano.

"Wow, this is a new side of cold Nagisa. The assassin in ya's coming out" she joked.

"Oh, really huh?" Nagisa said to himself rubbing the back of his head

The two walked out of the room casual as possible and left the club before anyone could check in on their "boss".

"That's the third one this month, there's a lot of strays huh?" Kayano commented.

"Yeah, I think It'd be better if there weren't so many. It's problematic for everybody, including bystanders like humans."

"Now you sound like we aren't human."

"Well, you could say we aren't human, but we still are at heart."

The two undid their hiding magic and flew back to Nagisa's home, their main meetup place. Nobody was home at the time. Itona didn't show up often unless needed, instead focusing on his human life, Karma and Korosensei performed jobs alone.

"Have we ever been to a nightclub before?" Kayano asked putting her coat on a chair.

"I don't think so, but maybe we can go to another place for a date."

"Now you're thinking like a boyfriend Nagisa."

The two worked together to make some sushi rolls, Nagisa's favorite. Nothing really happened otherwise aside from watching tv and Kayano leaving without a kiss. Still shy about things like that. After Kayano left, Nagisa went to sleep.

 **There's no dream sequence oh yeah, btw, I'm still alive thanks for asking… also time skip to next morning**

Sunday morning, the same as the last, and the next. The sun rose slowly, light crawling up the wall of the house facing it and entering the room through the transparent silicon. Once Nagisa had fully woken up and prepared to leave the house, someone knocked on the door. Nagisa opened the door and was met by Issei.

"Hey Nagisa, can you help me out? It's some contract work."

"Oh, sure."

The two left the house through the front door and as soon as the door closed, a magic circle appeared under them. Not the red colored circles that the Gremory's used. the circle below them was blue with a different design on it. Then faster than the snap of a finger, they were gone from the street and somewhere completely different. For one, the sky was a dark red, so it was probably the underworld Nagisa thought. Trees to their left were a number of mountains with a light red lake. Where they specifically were was on a cliffside, there was a single ivory table with two chairs and an umbrella.

"...what?" Nagisa asked to noone in particular.

"Yeah, eh Nagisa, I was asked to bring you here by a friend. I'll be leaving now."

A smaller blue circle appeared underneath Issei which blinked him out of the underworld. In other words, Nagisa was probably stuck until he found the Sirzechs home.

"Surprise attack!" chimed a voice from behind.

Nagisa couldn't turn around before he was enveloped in a pair of arms with black arm sleeves, and pushed to the ground. Nagisa was caught by complete surprise. To his relief, the sneak attack didn't last long as the attacker lifted their hold on him. Nagisa could now see what he was dealing with. A girl with black twintails, pink eyes, and a magical girl cosplay.

"W-who are you?" Nagisa asked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Oh yes, where are my manners," the girl said smiling. "I'm Serafall Leviathan, one of the four great satans."

Prior, Nagisa only ever met one of the great satans, Sirzechs. Needless so say, this was unexpected. A girl that seems child at heart and body would be one of the biggest names in the underworld. However, unbelievable things have happened more often than not in the life of a devil.

"Well then, N-nice to meet you Serafall-sama" Nagisa addressed formally.

"Oh c'mon, please just call me Sera-chan" Serafall shot her hands into the air like a child that just got a new toy for christmas. Interestingly enough, her breasts bounced as she did so. Par for the course knowing the females of the devil world. Again, very odd for a king type authority.

"Um, okay… S-era-chan. Now, why did you bring me here?" Nagisa asked.

"Ah yes, Nagisa-kyun, I brought you here for a little date 3"

"...I… have a girlfriend..." Nagisa said bluntly. As if anyone would have let this go if he didn't try to resist. Keyword "try"

"It's not actually a date, more like a interview, I want to examine you since I didn't get to see you in action. I've been busy with foreign affairs for the past three months with the whole blue pieces incident. No fair too! I had nothing to do with it anyway." she pouted.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Who you are and what your powers are. Please sit with me." she said seating herself on one of the two chairs. Nagisa did the same, sitting down on the chair opposite from the female Satan.

"Nagisa, who's your girlfriend?" She asked straight out of the gates, surprising Nagisa.

"M-y girlfriend, it's Akari Yukimura, also known as Kaede Kayano, my Bishop."

"Ooh! The actress from all those cool action movies! Nice one Nagisa."

"You… know her?"

"I've been trying to find her and get her autograph, I didn't know she was the green hair girl. If I did I would just pushed all the work on my sister. Y'know what? Forget the whole interview thing, can you take men to her pwease!" Serafall begged making a begging puppy face.

"*sigh* sure, I'll call her and see if she's free." Nagisa sighed in relief of not being forced to be there any longer than necessary; but also in a slight sadness as he was less favored for saving the world than his girlfriend was for acting in movies.

"Yes!"

Being the person in charge of foreign affairs and therefore a large amount of paperwork, Lady Serafall had never been so happy to receive paper in her entire life before. Some even speak of the excited squeals that hadn't faded from the world of sound for two days.

 **END**

 **Of the first (maybe of more) extra chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. See you all later.**


	36. the new fic

**The new AC fic is out, it's on my profile and it's called "E to F".**


End file.
